la reine et le chasseur 2
by Werydick
Summary: La suite officielle de la reine et le chasseur, fiction Clexa écrite par Werydick! (Non, en fait, c'est pas du tout ça. Mais Clarke expliquera mieux que moi…).
1. Laissez-moi vous expliquer

**PDV CLARKE**

Salut à vous, les français(es) !

Oui, parce que… si vous êtes là, je suppose que c'est parce que vous êtes français. Ou au moins que vous parlez cette langue. Et si c'est pas le cas, ta gueule ! T'as qu'à changer de nationalité !

« … »

Dites, vous saviez que vous viviez dans mon second pays préféré, juste après celui où je suis née ? C'est le cas depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille qui est née dans votre FORMIDABLE pays !

Je parle évidemment de Lexa, mais ça… je suppose que vous vous en doutiez.

Oui, je l'aime.

Et je vous aime aussi.

Mais vous, c'est différent… Disons que je passe pas mes nuits à rêver de votre tête entre mes cuisses, quoi !

Mais je vous aime tous un peu, forcément, à partir du moment où vous suivez mes aventures dans la fiction de Werydick : _la reine et le chasseur_.

D'ailleurs, entre nous… Si vous pouviez prier un peu pour notre couple parce que… cet auteur, il se défonce pas le cul pour nous maquer, quoi !

70 chapitres, putain de merde ! Presque 70 chapitres que mon corps, mes tripes, mes pensées et tout le reste chez moi réclament Lexa, et cet enfoiré refuse toujours de me la donner !

Alors que c'est une véritable torture de fréquenter une fille pareille !

Son sourire… Son regard… Ses lèvres quand elle me parle… Et même son idéal utopique d'un monde de paix ! Elle a tout pour me rendre folle !

Elle me rend folle ! Raah !

Ca me rend folle !

Pfiuu…

Respire, Clarke !

« … »

Bon, ok. Hier, avec quelques copains -d'autres personnages de la fiction- on a eu l'idée de tuer Werydick et de prendre sa place. Parce que clairement, si c'est nous qui écrivions l'histoire, Lexa et moi on serait déjà ensemble depuis longtemps.

Mais Lexa a découvert notre plan et a dit que c'était pas bien de tuer l'auteur. Sans blague ?! Et m'empêcher d'être avec la femme que j'aime, c'est bien ça ?!

N'empêche, c'est la femme que j'aime qui a pris la défense de l'autre enfoiré… Et comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre Lexa en colère -Lexa en colère, c'est une monstre j'oublierai jamais l'épisode de Notre-Dame… et bien comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre Lexa en colère, on s'est mis d'accord pour signer, tous, un contrat qui nous permettra à Lexa et à moi, d'avoir de bien meilleurs moments dans cette nouvelle fiction (ici présente), en attendant que l'auteur se donne la peine de promouvoir REELLEMENT notre couple dans sa fiction principale. Et Werydick l'a signé, ce contrat ! Si c'est pas génial !

Je ne l'aurai jamais cru…

Bref, voici les points résumés du contrat. Oui, je donne le résumé, parce que le contrat, en vrai, c'est Lexa qui l'a rédigé. J'y comprends absolument rien, et tel que je la connais, elle a dû trouver le moyen de m'arnaquer en insérant des clauses totalement en faveur de l'auteur. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle se donne autant la peine de défendre ce Werydick. C'est un minable !

Enfin bref, comme je ne comprends pas ce que dit le contrat, et que si je vous le montre, vous risquez de me trouver conne à avoir signé un truc qui ne m'avantage pas du tout, je vous donne MA version du contrat, tel que moi je l'ai compris.

Et voilà ce que ça donne :

Premièrement, cette fiction n'est pas une nouvelle fiction originale. Elle constitue exclusivement un répertoire de ont shots, chapitres bonus, hors-séries, etc. tous reliés à la fiction principale, à savoir _la reine et le chasseur_. Donc, si tu as lu, ou que tu lis la fiction principale en ce moment, qu'elle te plait -ose dire qu'elle ne te plait pas- et que tu veux en savoir plus, bienvenu(e) ! Cette fiction est faite pour toi ! Par contre, si tu n'as pas lu la fiction principale… ba écoute… dégage !

Et je dis pas ça pour être méchante, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Vu que cette fiction est un ensemble de compléments d'une autre fiction, et que dans cette autre fiction, il y a des centaines de personnages, des humains, des monstres, de la sorcellerie, des gentils (moi), des méchants (Werydick)(Ah bon ? l'auteur ne peut pas être considéré comme un méchant ?), et tout un tas d'autres trucs… Ba si tu commences direct par lire cette fiction-ci, tu vas juste être paumé(e), quoi ! Donc fais les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord, tu lis _la reine et le chasseur_ -pas tous les chapitres, hein, juste un peu histoire de savoir le minimum- et ensuite, si ça t'intéresse, tu peux envisager de revenir ici.

Donc, premièrement, ceci est une fiction annexe et d'importance limitée pour une nécessaire compréhension de l'histoire narrée dans la fiction principale. Dis plus simplement, si tu ne lis pas cette fiction, tu comprendras quand même l'histoire dans la fiction principale mais si tu lis cette fiction, tu comprendras la fiction principale encore mieux (et accessoirement, tu gagneras en plaisir puisque tu auras droit à des chapitres exclusifs^^).

Deuxièmement, le rythme de parution des chapitres de cette fiction-ci, ça reste à la sauce werydickienne. Autrement dit, ça restera du foutage de gueule complet avec des promesses de publication non tenues et tout le tintouin.

Troisièmement, Werydick a insisté pour diviser les chapitres publiés ici en plusieurs catégories qui sont les suivantes :

→ les **BIO**, pour la contraction de BIOgraphie. Dans la fiction principale, il y a beaucoup -et c'est un euphémisme- de personnages. Certains ont une importance majeure, d'autres relative, d'autres encore mineure. Werydick veut essayer de les mettre plus en valeur, pour les rendre plus présents. L'idée des chapitres BIO, c'est de raconter une partie de l'histoire personnelle (un évènement qui se sera passé dans sa vie soit avant soit après son apparition dans la fiction principale) d'un personnage parraissant souvent moins important dans la fiction principale, afin de les rendre moins invisibles, si vous voulez. Ce qui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur eux, pourquoi ils agissent de telle manière dans la fiction principale -dans un chapitre qui m'est réservé, vous apprendrez par exemple pourquoi je suis aussi vulgaire au quotidien-, etc. Chacun de ces chapitres sera, par défaut, canon. Et l'auteur indiquera à chaque fois jusqu'à quel chapitre il faudra avoir lu au minimum dans la fiction principale pour éviter d'être spoilé.

→ les **HS**, pour la contraction de Hors-Sujet. Sauf que ce seront des chapitres pas hors-sujet du tout puisque c'est là que l'auteur valorisera le Clexa. Ce seront des chapitres bonus, un peu comme les BIO sauf que là, les chapitres ne seront pas canons à l'histoire principale. C'est du fan-service, en gros… Là où l'auteur se fiche un peu de la crédibilité par rapport à l'histoire principale. Moi, du moment que je me retrouve avec ma vampire préférée, ça me va. Là aussi, Werydick dira où il faut avoir lu au minimum pour ne pas être spoilé.

→ les **ID**, pour la contraction de ID. Oui, je me fous de votre gueule… C'est pour IDentity card, en fait ! Oui, c'est de l'anglais, la ferme ! Là ce ne seront pas des chapitres, mais de simples fiches de renseignement, un peu comme une carte d'identité. Werydick se contentera d'y mettre un maximum d'informations sur certains sujets. Par exemple, pour un chapitre intitulé « ID-Clarke#1 », il faudra comprendre que le chapitre offrira de nombreux renseignements exclusifs sur moi (mon âge, mon pays de naissance, mon sexe, mes relations, mes pouvoirs, mes traits de personnalité, etc), et qu'il s'agit du premier chapitre ID sur moi -il n'est pas exclu que Werydick fasse plusieurs chapitres sur un même sujet d'après ce que j'ai compris.

→ le reste… Y'a rien à dire, c'est juste que Werydick a précisé qu'il envisageait de faire des chapitres de d'autres catégories par la suite, après. Mais il n'a pas précisé lesquels, donc voilà…

Bon. Voilà. Si vous avez un peu lu la fiction principale et que vous êtes curieux de ce que vous apportera cette fiction annexe (vous aurez compris que le « 2 » ici, n'est pas synonyme de suite de la fiction principale qui est loin d'être finie), vous pouvez sereinement cliquer sur le bouton du prochain chapitre. Petit spoil… c'est un chapitre Clexa !

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je l'aime bien, ce Werydick, finalement…


	2. HS-Clexa1

**Ceci est un chapitre HS. Il est par conséquent NON CANON à la fiction principale. Tout évènement, discussion, pensée d'un personage est opérée en dehors de toute continuité à la fiction principale et ne peuvent, dès lors, influencer celle-ci. C'est un chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire après la victoire des bleus en Russie l'année dernière (vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça en lisant les premières lignes) et que j'ai terminé seulement hier soir. Il a été écrit pour le plaisir, dans des moments d'inoccupation, et ne garde aucune prétention. Rien de ce qui se trouve dedans n'est à prendre au sérieux. Bonne lecture!**

**Canon:**** non.**

**MaJ anti-spoil:**** avoir lu au moins jusqu'au chapitre 62 de la fiction principale.**

**PDV:**** Clarke.**

* * *

**Dring Driiing Dring**

« … »

_Le matin? Sérieux, enfin?!_

**Driiing**

_Ok! La ferme, le réveil, j'ai entendu !_

J'appuie, ou plutôt je fracasse le bouton de mon réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise enfin.

_Hmmf…_

Etirement des bras.

_Ah…_

_Je sens que ce sera une belle journée !_

_Hé hé, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ? Toutes les journées sont forcément belles quand on les partage avec une superbe femme vampire comme…_

Une beauté apparait dans ma tête.

Olala, ok… _c'est le matin, Clarke, du calme ! Ne pense pas à quelque chose d'aussi génial et sexy dès le réveil, tu vas te faire du mal._ Allez, il est temps de sortir du lit !

_C'est fait, chef._

Faire sa toilette.

_Et hip. Et hop._

_Fait aussi._

Penser à Lex-…

_Ah non ! Clarke !_

« … »

_Cette foutue bonne conscience, j'te jure…_

Lire les journaux du matin, maintenant.

_Mais rien à foutre des journaux du matin !_

Lis les !

_Tchiip…_

_Voilà, c'est fait ! La France a gagné la coupe du monde de football. Génial, ça va révolutionner ma vie, ça !_

« … »

**Toc Toc Toc**

_Hein ? Qui est-ce qui vient frapper àa la porte à cette heure-ci ?_

Je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel pour aller voir qui me dérange dans mes disputes stupides avec ma conscience.

« … »

_Euh… Echo ?_

« Salut, Clarke ! » me fait mon amie super excitée.

« Echo, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tout va très bien, justement ! Tu vas revoir ta chérie, aujourd'hui. Tu dois être super contente ? Oh, en plus, je vois que tu as déjà prête à sortir. Hmm, tu as dû te lever tôt, dans ce cas. »

Ah, cette bonne vielle Echo. Mon amie immortelle. Ca fait quelque chose de la voir de si bonne humeur, et enjouée avec moi.

Il y a eu une époque où on ne s'entendait pas, elle et moi. Je venais d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec mon meilleur ami, Bellamy, pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'affection. Je suppose que j'étais jalouse d'elle, et devais la prendre comme une rivale.

Il s'est passé tellement de choses, depuis…

Bellamy ne vit plus au F1 avec moi. Certes, moi j'y vis toujours dans la même chambre d'ailleurs. Lui, il a déménagé, et vis maintenant avec Echo, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Quant à Echo, elle est aujourd'hui devenue ma meilleure amie, même si Nicole aura toujours la première place dans mon cœur, ça s'est sûr.

« A peine » nié-je, « je suis toujours en pleine forme le matin, tu le sais bien. »

Echo s'esclaffe.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, madame grasse mat'. Allez, je dois y aller. C'est notre anniversaire, à Bell et moi, comme tu le sais. Je te souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles, aujourd'hui au parc. Salut, Clarke ! » fait-elle en quittant déjà le couloir de mon étage.

Cette fille est folle dingue de Bellamy, c'est abusé.

Heureusement que je ne suis jamais comme ça avec Lexa, parce que…

_Ha ha !_

Quelque chose à dire, salope de conscience ?

_Non, non…_

« Salut, Echo ! N'hésite pas à t'amuser. Et tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé, ok ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et toi aussi, surtout ! Allez, bisous ! » l'entends-je me hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Une tarée, qu'est-ce que je disais.

Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut y aller. Ce serait bête d'arriver en retard, quand même.

« … »

Une idée me prend tout à coup.

Je me dirige vers un tiroir de mon bureau et en sors une trousse qui n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps.

Réfléchis, Clarke. Tu n'avais plut fait ça depuis ce jour-là…

Depuis Disneyland, oui je sais. Un jour que je n'oublierai jamais. Le jour où j'ai cru perdre la femme de ma vie, et où je me suis aperçue qu'elle était assez idiote pour m'infliger une angoisse sans pareil rien que pour s'amuser, et même planifier sa propre mort…

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

Je refuse de penser à ça !

Une déesse sans pareil s'apprête à remettre le pied en France aujourd'hui, et bon dieu, je serai assez belle pour être digne d'être à ses côtés.

Gloss, pinceau, crayon, mascara, blush, fond de teint, parfum, pal-…

_Mais qui a inventé cette torture qu'est le maquillage, bordel ?!_

La liste de matériel à utiliser est plus longue que tout les mots qu'on trouve dans le dictionnaire !

_Raah !_

_Mascara, glosse, parfum, et ça suffit ! C'est tout !_

Dire qu'il y a des gens dont c'est le métier d'en maquiller d'autres. Mais quels malades !

Je finis de me couvrir de ces trucs ridicules, et je quitte ma chambre. _Enfin…_

Je vais pouvoir la revoir.

Je prends un taxi et finis par arriver au parc du Luxembourg, lieu de notre rendez-vous.

Je trouve les trois autres le premier.

Aucune trace de Lexa.

« Hey, madame Sepeur ! » m'exclamé-je.

« Oh, Clarke. Te voilà. » m'accueille la gentille maman.

« Clarke ! » crie Nathan en même temps qu'il court me sauter dans les bras.

« Ouch ! » fais-je, surprise.

A peine bientôt quatre ans, mais il fait déjà son poids, le bougre, à me sauter dessus comme ça.

« Ha ha, Clarke ! Comment vas-tu ? » demande le papa.

« Super bien, et vous trois alors ? »

« Super. Nous sommes vraiment ravis de pouvoir passer cette dernière journée avec vous, Lexa et toi, avant de partir. Merci de nous avoir consacré ce temps. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Lexa l'aurait vraiment regretté si elle n'avait pas pu vous voir une dernière fois. Et moi aussi, un peu. » fais-je en rougissant.

Papa Sepeur sourit.

C'est vrai que je me suis attaché à eux. Mes compagnons préférés au parc du Luxembourg. Ils me manqueront…

J'essaie de changer de sujet.

« Vous avez pu trouver un coin, alors, pour le pique-nique ? »

La maman hoche la tête.

« Un peu plus haut. Viens, Clarke. Je vais te montrer. »

J'acquiesce et prie Nathan de me libérer pour que je puisse suivre sa mère. Mais il ne me lâche pas et préfère me tenir la main.

Je souris.

Dire que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Il a bien grandi…

« Tu seras sage en partant aux Etats-Unis, Nathan, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui. Je serai sage avec les z'anglais. Promis. » me répond-il plein sourire.

« Bien. Je suis fière de toi. »

Et je sers sa petite poigne dans ma main.

« Voilà, Clarke. On a étendu le tissu sur l'herbe on pourra s'asseoir dessus. On a un panier de salade, avec les sauces, et un autre où il y a les desserts. »

Je me réjouis. Pour une fan de nourriture comme moi, partager les plats est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

« J'ai amené de la viande et aussi les jus. »

« Coca ! » prononce Nathan en saisissant déjà la bouteille.

« Hé, mais non ! Nathan ! Voleur ! »

« Coca ! Coca ! Coca ! »

« Rends-moi ça, Nathan ! C'est pour moi le coca ! J'ai prévu de l'eau, pour toi ! »

Maman Sepeur s'esclaffe.

« Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux. Allez Nathan, dépose la bouteille. Il n'est pas l'heure de manger et de toute façon il manque encore quelqu'un. »

« Lexa ! » lâche le petit garçon.

« Oui, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Alors hors de question de toucher au repas sans elle. »

« Lexa ! Lexa ! » continue Nathan.

« Je ne suis pas sourde, fils, merci ! »

« Non, chérie. » intervient le mari, « Lexa est vraiment là… ».

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Ils parlent de MA Lexa ?

Madame Sepeur se retourne avant moi et lâche un « Oh… » lorsque ses yeux trouvent une certaine personne.

Je me retourne aussi sec.

Mes yeux se décomposent lorsque je LA vois.

_Lexa… _

J'en pleurerais tellement tu es belle !

« La chou… Elle est si élégante. » remarque la maman de Nathan.

Elégante ? Non, les gens élégants sont ringards, moches, hideux à côté d'elle.

_Lexa, tu es divine !_

Je me lève aussitôt du tissu et me précipite en direction de ma reine. J'avais initialement l'intention de lui sauter dans les bras mais quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, une envie me prend d'observer en détail le magnifique visage qui se tient devant moi.

_Elle a grandi..._

Ses cheveux sont soyeux, fins et coiffés en boucle. Elle a teint certaines de ses mèches d'une couleur orangée et ça la rend tellement charmante ! Sa peau est la même qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus mate mais cela s'explique facilement vu qu'elle aura dû bronzer. Son regard est bien plus captivant qu'avant et je m'y plongerais si je n'étais pas également captivée par les formes de son corps. Sa silhouette a gagné en maturité. Elle est plus fine, plus forte, plus saillante.

Je l'admire. _Et je l'aime._

« Je t'aime… »

L'amour de ma vie me sourit.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Mes lèvres attrapent aussitôt celles de mon aimée.

_Pourquoi attendre ? La vie est si courte ! _

Je veux l'embrasser jusqu'à nous assécher toutes deux de toute notre salive !

« Beuh ! Bisous. » fait un Nathan choqué.

« T'as pas vu ce que font tes parents toutes les nuits. » lui lâché-je entre deux captures de bave.

« Clarke. » rouspète ma vampire adorée.

« Quoi ? Je lui apprends la vie ! »

« Il a quatre ans ! »

« Ba justement ! Il est temps qu'il apprenne. »

Maman et papa Sepeur nous rejoignent un air heureux sur le visage.

« Ravie de te voir Lexa, et bienvenue en France. Ca a été, là-bas ? » demande la maman.

« Je t'en prie, Lexa. Ne sois pas pressée de gronder Clarke, vous avez toute la journée devant vous. » remarque le paternel.

« Bonjour tout le monde » répond une Lexa comblée, « c'est merveilleux de vous voir tous ici. Comment allez-vous ? »

« On va très bien maintenant que tu nous as rejoint. On tenait vraiment à te voir une dernière fois avant de partir. »

Lexa lui sourit et tend ses bras ouverts vers lui. Le père comprend et vient la prendre dans ses bras.

« Félicitations, monsieur Sepeur. Vous le méritez vraiment. Je sais à quel point vous avez travaillé dur pour en arriver là. »

« Je te remercie, Lexa. Tu as toujours prêté attention à notre famille. C'est inestimable à mes yeux. »

Puis, Lexa baisse les yeux en direction de Nathan.

« Nathan, mon bonhomme, c'est toi ? Tu as bien grandi dis donc. »

Le Nathan regarde Lexa, hésitant. Celle-ci s'efforce de sourire.

Mon cœur se serre. Je la connais suffisament pour savoir qu'elle souffre que le garçon ne vienne pas naturellement se plonger dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, Lexa. » s'excuse la maman, « il te connait très bien et te reconnais chaque fois qu'on lui montre une photo de toi mais… il ne se souvient pas du tout de ce que tu as fait pour lui quand il était petit. Il a son image de toi dans sa tête, mais à ses yeux, tu es une étrangère, dorénavant. »

« Oui, bien sûr… » soupire Lexa.

Je grimace avec elle.

Deux ans passés en Afrique du Sud pour étudier la politique là-bas, ça a suffit à se faire oublier par ce jeune garçon. Et Lexa n'aura même pas le temps de reconstruire une nouvelle relation avec lui puisqu'ils vont bientôt partir en Amérique.

Je prends la main de ma précieuse monstre au creux de la mienne.

« Et si nous allions nous asseoir à côté de notre aire de pique-nique, plutôt ? »

Lexa me regarde, reconnaissante de ma tentative de passer à autre chose et, après un rapide baiser, nous suit jusqu'au coin réservé par notre famille amie.

Nous nous asseyons tous les parents Sepeur chacun d'un côté de leur enfant et les paniers de nourriture juste à la gauche de la maman. Quant à moi, Lexa m'invite à me positionner entre ses jambes. Elle replie ces dernières et je me faufile entre, assise à l'indienne. Mon cou repose contre sa poitrine.

Je profite de cet instant béni. Mon cœur palpite.

J'ai enfin retrouvé mon amour après deux ans de souffrance passés loin d'elle.

Ma vie n'est vraiment pas la même sans toi, Lexa. Je te veux pour toujours et pour l'éternité.

Pendant que le père de Nathan prie pour bénir le repas, Lexa me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu as remarqué ? Je suis encore assise derrière toi, comme à l'époque. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ?_

« De quoi tu parles, Lex ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était toujours le cas avant ! Ce jour où tu as rencontré Nicole pour la première fois et que nous sommes allés au parc pour rencontrer la famille Sepeur ensuite. Nous étions toutes les deux assises sur un vélo, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu avais été toute mouillée à cause d'une voiture qui avait marché dans une flaque d'eau. »

Je me rembrunis lorsque j'entends le nom de Nicole, notre amie commune décédée. Nicole me manque, elle aussi. Ma meilleure amie pour la vie, morte bêtement au cours d'une guerre stupide avec la CIL. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous !

Lexa devine ma tristesse naissante puisqu'elle essaie de m'amener à penser à autre chose.

« Et il y avait quand on avait l'habitude d'aller aux parcs aquatiques toi et moi. On descendait le tobbogan ensemble et moi je me mettais derrière. Et après on allait affronter des garçons dans d'éternels défis. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur mettait la pâtée ! »

Je m'esclaffe.

« Nous ? On leur mettait la pâtée ? Tu rigoles ! Tu passais ton temps à leur cacher ta force monstrueuse et ils nous démolissaient à chaque fois. »

« Ah Bon ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. » dit-elle faussement.

« Menteuse. » soufflé-je, amusée.

« Amen. » disent les Sepeur pour terminer la prière.

« Amen. » répétons-nous en chœur.

« Je t'aime. » dis-je à l'attention de ma vampire d'amour.

« Moi, je t'adore. » me répond-elle.

« Mouai… Moi je n'adore que la nourriture. » terminé-je en tentant de me relever pour aller me servir à manger.

Mais ma monstre m'attrappe par le bras et m'oblige à me rasseoir entre ses genoux.

« Moi je vous adore toutes les deux. » murmure-t-elle.

« Mais à choisir, tu préfères qui ? »

« Entre la nourriture et toi ? »

« Oui. »

« La nourriture, évidemment. »

« Je ne te parle plus. » dis-je en rigolant, et tentant à nouveau d'aller me servir.

« Non, non, non ! Tu es ma prisonnière, Clarke. Tu m'as beaucoup trop manquée pendant ces deux années pour que je te laisse être loin de moi alors que nous sommes actuellement dans le même pays. »

« Mais j'ai faim, Lexa… » protesté-je.

« Maman Sepeur va nous servir à manger, ne t'inquiète pas. N'est-ce pas, maman Sepeur ? » interroge ma douce à l'attention de la dénommée.

« Bien évidemment, Lexa. Salade de tomates ou de patates, d'ailleurs ? »

« Les deux. Et en viande, il y a quoi ? »

« Ah ça, il faut demander à Clarke, c'est elle qui a ramené. »

« Oh ? Vous ne mangez plus de viande, madame Sepeur ? »

« Et non, en effet. »

« Je savais que votre mari était végétarien, mais vous… »

« J'ai choisi de changer mon alimentation et faire comme lui il y a six mois de ça. Il est temps que nous agissions pour notre planète, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh… C'est très honorable de votre part. Mais moi je sais que ça ne pourra jamais arriver. Clarke aime beaucoup trop manger pour se priver de viande un jour. Et elle me tuerait si je faisais mine d'arrêter d'en manger aussi, parce qu'elle se sentirait coupable envers moi. »

_Oh, Lexa… Tu me connais si bien…_

« C'et du rôti de porc et des tranches de volaille. » lui chuchoté-je à l'oreille.

Elle me regarde, toute souriante, et me demande tout aussi discrètement :

« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? »

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative à l'aide d'un mouvement de tête.

« Alors… Je vais prendre le rôti, merci. » déclare-t-elle à la maman.

« Bon, et sinon, quand est-ce que tu nous parles de ces deux longues années passées dans le Sud de l'Afrique, Lexa ? » interroge l'époux.

Les trois adultes, c'est-à-dire Papa Sepeur, maman Sepeur et moi, nous retournons aussitôt. Avec le départ des Sepeur pour les Etats-Unis, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle nous sommes là après tout. Lexa a passé deux ans en Afrique du Sud, il serait bon de savoir comment ça s'est passé.

« C'était très bien. Très instructif. Vous saviez que la chambre des représentants, en Afrique du Sud, n'était pas un hémicycle comme en France ? Ce sont de simple sièges, sur lesquels s'assoient leurs membres, et disposés les uns en face des autres. »

« Euh… »

« … »

Quand Lexa avait fini sa phrase, encore toute passionnée de ce qu'elle venait de dire, les deux parents avaient tout de suite relevés la tête, surpris.

Papa Sepeur avait une main posée sur la tête de son fils, tandis que l'autre restait stupidement figée dans le vide. Il faisait de gros yeux en direction de Lexa, ne comprenant pas si elle tentait de faire une blague.

Maman Speur elle, avait également sa main tenant la cuillère à soupe dans le vide, au-dessus du plat de tomates. Elle regardait Lexa avec le même regard étonné.

Mais le même sourire ravissant parait toujours sur le visage de Lexa. Elle est réellement convaincue que ce qu'elle disait était intéressant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la situation.

Lexa est une reine passionnée et qui a le souci de son peuple plus que tout.

Officiellement, elle est partie en Afrique du Sud pour faire un stage en politique. Mais en vérité, je sais bien qu'elle en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est plongée, dès son arrivée là-bas, dans l'étude de l'histoire et du fonctionnement politique du pays pour mieux les comprendre.

Après tout, Lexa est secrètement une reine vampire, qui règne sur tout un empire de monstres. Et régner sur autant de monde n'est pas une tâche facile à faire. L'Afrique du Sud est un pays à l'histoire politiquement très troublée. Aussi n'était-ce pas étonnant de sa part d'avoir choisi de se rendre dans ce pays pour l'étudier.

Telle que je la connais, elle a fait la remarque par rapport à l'absence d'hémicycle dans l'assemblée nationale du pays africain parce qu'elle réfléchit encore à comment administrer ses propres conférences politiques.

A l'heure actuelle, à chaque fois que les grands noms du cartel vampire se réunissent, ils s'assoient autour d'une immense table ronde, à l'image des chevaliers et du roi Arthur, afin de donner une vision tout à fait égalitaire des membres de l'assemblée lors de leurs échanges. Mais visiblement, Lexa cherche toujours à améliorer le système…

La reine la plus obnubilée par le bien-être de son peuple que je connaisse.

Je sens mon corps trembler. Il y a de quoi !

_Dire qu'une telle reine est amoureuse de moi…_

« J'ai fini mon assiette. Je peux piquer dans la tienne, Clarke ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Dégage ! »

Nathan lève aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'il m'entend insulter ma chérie.

« Clarke ! » hurle la maman en bouchant les oreilles de son fils.

Le père me fait les gros yeux, scandalisé par mes grossièretés.

Lexa soupire, partagée entre le plaisir de me voir être grondée et la fatigue persistante de subir mes grossièretés.

« Désolée, Lexa. Je le pensais pas… » fais-je, pleine de regret.

« Tu as raison de t'excuser. » remarqua la mère, libérant les oreilles du petit Nathan.

« Ne le sois pas. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarquais avec toi… » murmure ma reine à mon oreille avant de la mordiller.

Je ferme les yeux, frustrée.

Cette chaleur en bas de mon ventre…

_Putain, ce qu'elle sait me chauffer !_

Je jette un œil sur Nathan.

Les pensées que j'ai en tête à ce moment sont clairement interdites aux moins de 18 ans !

Je sers les dents.

Je vais mourir de frustration si on ne me change pas les idées très rapidement.

« Et si on jouait aux cartes ? » tenté-je désespérément.

« Des cartes ? Tu as amené des cartes, chéri ? » demande la maman de Nathan à son mari.

« Ah, non, je n'y ai pas pensé… » répond celui-ci.

_Il a…_

_Il a quoi ?!_

Mais qui n'amène pas de paquets de carte à un pique-nique, bordel ? C'est la base, ça !

_Ba toi, déjà…_

Ta gueule, connasse de conscience !

« J'ai amené des cartes, si vous voulez. » lâche quelqu'un avant de laisser tomber un paquet de sa poche.

« Oh, merci Lexa. » prononce la maman.

Lexa, évidemment.

C'est elle qui vient de sortir de l'aéroport mais elle a mieux prévu ce pique-nique que nous.

_Cette fille est parfaite…_

« A quoi joue-t-ton, alors ? » demande le papa.

« Kem's ! »

« Belote ! »

« Tour de France ! »

« Trou du cul ! »

« … »

Je vous laisse deviner qui a choisi le trou du cul…

« … »

Je vous emmerde ! C'était même pas moi…

C'était Nathan…

**PAF**

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! La gifle de sa mère !_

Lexa adopte un air consterné tandis que je m'écroule, morte de rire.

Je tambourine la nappe tellement je trouve la situation comique.

Ma mère n'aurait jamais osé me gifler, moi…

_C'est peut-être pour ça que t'as si mal tourné, Clarke._

Je vais la tuer cette conscience, un matin.

« On ne dit pas trou de quelque chose, on dit président. » corrige la mère en jetant un regard meurtrier à son fils.

Le petit Nathan s'efforce de retenir ses larmes.

_Je suis si fière de lui…_

Quand j'étais jeune, je passais mon temps à défier les adultes. Mais je n'allais jamais pleurer quand c'était moi qui perdais la bataille.

Et Dieu sait que j'en ai perdu des batailles, étant petite !

« Je ne connais pas la belote. »

« Le tour de France est tout à fait inintéressant comme jeu. »

« Le président qu'a proposé mon fils est un bon jeu… »

« Peut-être, mais nous serons quatre à jouer. Et le kem's se joue à quatre. Et en équipe ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa qui vient de parler. Elle me propose de former une équipe avec elle et d'affronter les deux parents.

_J'adore l'idée !_

« Très bien. C'est parti pour un kem's alors ! »

Lexa et moi sourions, ravies.

On va les plumer !

« … »

Vingt minutes plus tard, personne n'a plumé personne. Lassés, nous avons tous accepté de finir sur un égalité.

Franchement, on pouvait gagner !

Lexa n'avait qu'à utiliser sa super ouïe -comme quand elle fait pour repérer les siens- pour percevoir les battements de cœur de nos adversaires et savoir quand ils seraient proches d'avoir un kem's.

Mais évidemment, il a encore fallu qu'elle refuse de tricher…

_Qu'importe !_

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Les deux parents Sepeur sont assoupis.

Leur fils, Nathan, est en train de courir après un papillon.

J'ai pitié pour lui… _Vu sa taille, même en sautant, il l'attrapera pas !_

Je tourne encore la tête.

_La femme de ma vie…_ Elle est couchée sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur un tas de serviettes jetables non utilisées.

Je m'approche d'elle.

Son petit ventre monte et redescend au rythme de sa respiration. _C'est si tendre… _

J'observe son visage.

Elle a l'air paisible, sereine.

Je sens son souffle s'échapper de ses orifices nasaux.

_Quel Dieu a pu créer une femme si belle ?!_

_Seigneur…_

C'est si douloureux de la voir ainsi !

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se tordre.

Je l'aime tellement. Tellement…

Je sais qu'elle m'appartient, je le sais. _Mais même ainsi…_ j'en veux plus encore. Plus avec elle !

Je veux lui appartenir ! Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je veux que nos âmes soient liées !

Une larme s'échappe.

_Comment ai-je pu la laisser partir pendant deux ans ?_

Comment ai-je pu même survivre pendant deux ans loin d'elle ?!

« Tu pleures ? »

« … »

J'essuie les larmes de mon visage.

« Lexa ? »

Lexa a ses deux yeux ouverts. Elle semble surprise de me voir pleurer.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Je la regarde, probablement en piteux état. Je ne cherche pas à cacher mes larmes, ni même à paraitre belle devant elle.

Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle s'en fiche de mon apparence.

Et ça me tue d'autant plus ! _Comment une existence si parfaite peut être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi ?_

« Lexa… je donnerai ma vie pour toi… » lâché-je en sanglotant.

Elle me regarde, surprise de mes mots.

Puis, comme rassurée que j'aille bien, elle me sourit et approche son visage du mien.

Son front se colle au mien. Puis il descend sur ma joue.

Dans le creux de ma nuque…

_Elle m'embrasse… _

La nuque… le cou… le menton… les lèvres…

Elle a ma lèvre entre ses dents. Dans sa bouche. Contre sa langue.

Je palpite de plus en plus.

_C'est horrible, je…_

Ma lèvre est aspirée. _Je vais…_

« Non ! »

Je la repousse violemment.

Ma reine se repositionne, rapidement remise du fait que j'ai pu repoussé ses avances.

Elle prend ma main.

« Parle-moi, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ne me touche pas, Lexa. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je veux… Je veux… »

Elle attend ma réponse.

Rien ne vient pour autant.

« Que veux-tu, Clarke ? »

« T'appartenir… simplement… »

Je suis au bord du suicide mental.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça de toute ma vie ! A personne !

Ma femme me regarde, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

Mais je la connais si bien.

Je sais qu'en ce moment, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Et il bat pour moi !

Comment être plus heureuse ? Comment être plus heureuse de vivre ? D'aimer ?

_Et d'être aimée ?!_

La monstre, devant moi, se lève. Elle tend une main dans ma direction.

Je la saisis.

« Marchons. » me dit la vampire.

Et nous quittons notre coin pique-nique, main dans la main, rien que tous les deux, sans même nous rendre compte du fait que nous avons laissé un petit garçon sans surveillance, en plein milieu d'un parc rempli de monde…

« Dis-moi, comment ont été ces deux ans pour toi, Clarke ? » me demande Lexa en appuyant plus profondément son pouce contre le dos de ma main, pour le caresser.

_C'était affreux._

« Bien. » dis-je en haussant la tête, « ta coalition a bien prospéré. Maintenant, tu es même reine de… »

« Moi, c'était affreux. » me coupe-t-elle rapidement, comme pour se libérer d'un poids, « tu sais, quand j'étais là-bas, je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas faite venir avec moi. Dire que je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu restais ici ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Chaque matin je me levais, et je réalisais que tu étais loin de moi. C'était… C'est… C'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus vivre, Clarke… »

« Moi aussi c'était affreux ! » lâché-je subitement, comme pour me confesser, « Lexa, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir à force de ne plus pouvoir te voir pendant aussi longtemps ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de rester ? »

Lexa baisse la tête, visiblement pleine de regret.

« Je ne voulais que ton bien, Clarke. Et je pensais que ton bien, tu l'aurais en restant ici, en passant du temps au milieu des humains et des monstres à la fois. Que tu deviendrais une meilleure personne comme ça… Je pensais que si tu venais avec moi, tu n'aurais pas aussi bien évolué qu'en restant ici… »

Mais je n'ai pas évolué d'un pouce, Lexa ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir me faire évoluer !

« Mais c'est toi mon bien, Lexa. Il n'y a que toi ! »

Elle me regarde, émue.

Puis, elle me dévisage, le visage plein de reproche.

« Clarke, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas désobéi, pour une fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas cherché à me rejoindre en Afrique du Sud, même sans mon consentement ? »

« Quoi ? Mais ? Que… C'est toi qui m'as donné l'ordre de rester ! Et tous les jours où tu m'appelais, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de venir te rejoindre. Comment je pouvais savoir que c'était ce que tu voulais vraim-… »

« Mais depuis quand tu t'occupes de savoir ce que je veux vraiment ? Tu n'avais qu'à ignorer mes ordres et faire ce qui te plaisait, ce n'était pas compliqué ! »

« Quoi ? Parce que c'est ma faute ? Tu… mais ? Comment oses-tu dire ç… »

Elle…

Je…

Elle… pleure ?

« Lexa ? Pourquoi tu… »

« Tu m'as manqué, Clarke ! Terriblement ! S'il-te-plait désobéis-moi la prochaine fois ! Je suis trop stupide, trop stupide de t'avoir demandé de rester ici ! »

_Seigneur…_

_Cette fille…_

« D'accord mais à une condition. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Elle essuie une larme qui coule de ses yeux humides, et se retient de rire. Elle est heureuse.

Elle se jette sur mon visage pour l'embrasser. _Trop vite !_

Nos fronts se cognent.

« Aïe. »

« Bordel… Lexa ! »

« Désolée… »

« Chut ! Recommence ! »

Elle lâche cette fois-ci ma main qu'elle tenait jusqu'ici, et soulève les siennes pour saisir mes joues et immobiliser mon visage entier. Puis, c'est…

D-i-v-i-n !

_BON DIEU ! MERDE !_

« … »

Elle m'embrasse comme une vraie femme amoureuse !

Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec aucune autre fille avant elle.

_Recommence, Lexa ! Recommence ! Continue, ne t'arrête pas !_

Oh, seigneur ! Pourquoi m'as-tu placé sur cette terre si ce n'est pour elle ?

« … »

Non, Lexa, ne t'arrête surtout pas !

_Aah, et merde !_

C'est moi qui me jette à mon tour sur ses joues pour les maintenir en place et l'empêcher de bouger, rapidement avant qu'elle ne termine ce baiser -contre ma volonté- et m'achève de frustration.

_C'est si bon… Si bon d'aimer cette femme, c'est si bon…_

« Je t'ai… j'.. meuh… aim… j't… »

_Plus tard, Lexa, plus tard !_

Et je le sais déjà de toute façon !

Je la sens passer ses bras autour de ma taille, comme pour m'attirer encore plus près d'elle -ce qui n'est clairement pas possible, à moins que je n'acquière soudainement la capacité de rentrer dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Lexa ? C'est toi ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

Nous arrêtons subitement de nous embrasser et nous regardons chacune dans les yeux de l'autre, surprise.

Lexa est la première à tourner le visage en direction de la voix qui vient de s'adresser à elle.

Une fille de pile notre âge, très jolie, la regarde, amusée et joyeusement surprise.

« Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je te croyais dans je ne sais plus quel pays étranger ! Tu es revenue et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Alice ? C'est toi ? » demande Lexa, décontenancée.

« Euh… oui… je crois bien que c'est moi. Il ne me semble pas avoir encore changé de prénom. » s'esclaffe la dénommée Alice.

Puis, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Et à côté de toi, c'est… »

« Clarke. » annoncé-je avant de prendre la main de ma Lexa.

Je marque mon territoire. Défense d'approcher.

_Défonçage de gueule à vue de toute menace sérieuse !_

« Ravie de te connaitre, Clarke. Je suis Alice, une vieille amie de Lexa. »

« Ah ? Ba c'est bien. »

_Et ça justifie ton intervention carrément kill-amour dans notre intimité ?!_

« Je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais une petite amie, Lex. » dit Alice pour réprimander son amie, « et tu ne m'as pas non plus prévenu que tu revenais en France. Est-ce que tu l'as rencontré là-bas ? »

« Non. Je la connais déjà depuis très longtemps et on s'est rencontré ici, en France. » répond Lexa, presque prête à mourir de rire.

Alice et moi ne comprenons pas pourquoi.

« Oh ? Et je ne la découvre que maintenant ? » reprend Alice presque dépitée.

« Oui, Alice. Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir présenté plus tôt, mais je t'aime tu comprends. Et Clarke est une ancienne tueuse professionnelle. Elle a arrêté aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas exclu qu'elle recommence un jour par amour pour moi. J'avais peur que tu sois une de ses victimes, peut-être, sous un coup de jalousie donc je me suis dit que c'était mieux si je ne vous présentais pas. »

Alice me regarde alors, surprise.

« Clarke ? Jalouse ? »

Lexa a de plus en plus envie de se marrer. Et en plus, maintenant elle est fière !

« Il n'y a pas de raison, vraiment. » soupire Alice, « Lexa ne m'intéresse pas. Elle n'est pas du tout mon type. »

Lex acquiesce d'un hochement.

« Alice est gérontophile, Clarke. »

« Aphamégame, plus exactement. J'aime les vieux. Et uniquement les hommes. Donc Lexa n'est doublement pas qualifiée pour pouvoir capter mon attention de ce côté-là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois très bien. Libre à toi d'aimer les sans-dents, ça ne me concerne pas. »

« Clarke ! » lâche Lexa, offusquée.

« Pas de problème. » rigole Alice, « Clarke, tu as trop de préjugés, vraiment. Mais je n'espère pas que tu changes d'avis, parce que j'aime ne pas avoir de concurrence. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demandé-je, énervée.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle te trouve belle et qu'elle sait que si tu courrais après le même genre d'individus qu'elle, elle n'aurait pas autant de chance en amour. » réponds Lexa.

« Ravie de te connaitre, Alice. T'as l'air sympa. » dis-je ravie et en lui tendant une main amicale.

« Je le suis. » dit-elle en me serrant la main tendue, puis elle se précipite pour passer un bras autour de mon cou et chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par Lexa mais je l'aime quand même vraiment, ok ? Donc prends soin d'elle sinon c'est toi qui mourra, et qui que tu sois ! »

Elle s'écarte et fais un sourire charmant à Lex.

« Lex, je t'en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir prévenue de ton retour. On se fait un restau d'ici la fin de la semaine d'accord ? »

« Semaine pro, désolée. Je passerai le reste de celle-ci avec Clarke. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps elle non plus. »

« Le cul avant les vieilles amitiés, je comprends. Il n'y a pas de souci. Du coup, c'est toi qui paieras le restau et tous les extras. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alice. On ne l'a jamais fait, elle et moi. »

_Oui, d'ailleurs c'est un problème ça !_

« Ah… euh… d'accord, ok. » murmure Alice, comme si elle avait affaire à deux aliens transgéniques, « Ba je vous laisse, vous avez sans doute mieux à faire, du coup. »

Elle nous salue de la main et s'en va.

Je regarde mon amour, étonnée.

« Tu étais obligée de lui dire que j'étais une tueuse professionnelle ? »

« Non, mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Et puis elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'est la vérité. C'était évident qu'elle allait prendre ça comme une plaisanterie. »

« Elle m'a menacé de mort. »

« Façon de parler. Elle ne tue pas, contrairement à toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais tué personne par amour, moi non plus. »

« Mais tu as menacé de mort Mikael. Plusieurs fois. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en les hommes qui fréquentaient Nicole. Elle était trop bien pour eux. »

« Micky était l'exception… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Désolée. On n'aurait pas dû amener le sujet de Nicole sur la table. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Elle me manque, Lexa. C'était ma meilleure amie… »

« C'était la mienne aussi, Clarke. Je l'aimais plus que tout autre chose, et elle me manque aussi. »

Elle prend une de mes mains et passe son autre bras autour de moi.

Je me laisse aller.

Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de Nicole. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux.

Ca fait plusieurs années maintenant mais je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter sa mort.

Elle était tant pour nous deux.

Lexa et moi avons même essayé une thérapie ensemble, par le passé, en passant par des groupes d'entraide collective. Mais rien n'y a fait…

Aujourd'hui, on essaie juste de ne pas parler d'elle. Jamais. Parce que ça fait bien trop mal.

Je réponds au câlin de Lexa.

_Je l'aime._

« Tu crois au destin, Clarke ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'e parler, Lexa ? »

« Oui. Moi j'y crois. Je pense qu'on était faite pour se rencontrer, toi et moi. Je pense qu'on était faite pour s'aimer. Toi, le chien, et moi la vipère. On est faite l'une pour l'autre, Clarke. Et Nicole aussi, elle était faite pour nous. En tant qu'amie. Nous devons vivre pour elle, à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? »

« … »

« Elle sera avec nous, tant que nous vivrons toutes les deux. »

Je la sers tendrement dans mes bras.

Je n'ai rien de plus précieux qu'elle aujourd'hui.

« D'accord. Mais ma vie c'est toi, aujourd'hui, Lexa. N'imagine pas que je puisse vivre sans toi. Si tu meurs, je meurs. »

« Imbécile. Je te rappelle que mon espérance de vie est bien supérieure à la tienne. C'est moi qui devrai dire ça. »

« Et bien dis-le alors. »

« … »

« … »

« Je ne peux pas, Clarke. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

Oui… parce que tu crois être maudite et que tu ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans avoir tout fait pour avoir le droit d'aller au paradis.

_Enfoiré de paradis ! _

Il me vole mon histoire de Roméo et Juliette avec ma femme.

Lexa m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Chastement.

« On va au bassin, Clarke ? »

« On va où tu veux, ma reine. »

« Dans ce cas, ordre impérial est donné de se diriger au bassin, ma tendre humaine. »

« Tu es reine, pas impératrice… Tu ne peux pas donner d'ordre impérial. »

« Mais qui t'a dit de me contredire, enfin ?! Ordre impérial, ça fait plus classe que ordre royal. Laisse-moi dire ce que je veux, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord… La prochaine fois que tu dis quelque chose de stupide, je me tais. Il n'y a pas de souci. »

« Tu fais exprès de m'énerver, là ? »

« Oui. J'y arrive ? »

« Drôlement bien. J'ai même envie de te gifler. »

_Notre-Dame…_

Pas une bonne idée, ça, de se faire gifler !

« Ok, désolée. Pardon. »

Elle me sourit, victorieuse.

_Evidemment, quand on a la gifle de dissuasion de son côté…_

Nous arrivons au bassin du jardin.

Nous nous approchons de l'eau.

Le spectacle est magnifique.

« Tu vois tous ces gens, Clarke ? Et ce paysage ? Magnifique ! »

_Le second plus beau paysage après celui qu'offre quotidiennement une certaine déesse vampire, oui._

« C'es là où je suis née, Clarke ! C'est mon pays ! J'aime ce pays ! Je suis fière de la France ! »

« … »

« Quand j'aurai changer le monde, que j'aurai trouver le moyen pour que tous les peuples, monstres ou humains, s'entendent, j'en ferai la capitale d'un monde nouveau. Un monde aussi beau et merveilleux que la France peut l'être au quotidien. »

« … »

« Et toi, tu seras ma femme. Mon âme sœur… Ma reine…»

Chiottes !

_Zeus, dégage ! c'est elle, la reine des Dieux maintenant ! _

_Tu n'as rien fait pour ce monde, elle si ! _

_Tous les jours !_

« Rejoins-moi, Clarke ! » dis ma reine pendant qu'elle déchausse ses beaux sandales à tâlon pour les déposer à côté d'elle, avant de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau du bassin.

Je viens m'asseoir à sa droite.

« Enlève tes chaussures, Clarke. Allez. »

Elle m'aide à enlever mes bottes et mes chaussettes et les dépose à côté de ses sandales.

Nos quatre pieds se retrouvent à baigner dans l'eau.

Je dirige, doucement, ma main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se poser sur celle de la plus incroyable des reines vampires qui soit.

Elle me regarde et me sourit. J'en fais de même.

Nous sommes toutes les deux au comble du bonheur, actuellement.

Il est inutile de parler. Le silence est mieux. Il est témoin de notre amour.

Le temps passe.

Sous l'eau, les pieds de Lexa se sont mis à gesticuler. Ses doigts de pied se meuvent, faisant onduler l'eau autour de nous.

Je regarde l'eau faire ses petits sillons autour de nos jambes.

Tout à coup, le pied de Lexa se met à dériver plus franchement, et s'approche de ma jambe. Et quels secondes après, je sens quelque chose de dur et froid se coller à mon pied.

_La cheville de Lexa…_

La cheville de Lexa se frotte à mon pied.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Les mouvements se font plus évidents, passant alternativement du devant de mon pied, les orteils, jusqu'à tout l'arrière, le tâlon.

_Ok, ça y est, je sais ce qu'elle fait…_

Je mentirai si je disais que je n'aime pas.

_Putain !_

Je ferme les yeux…

« Rouvre-les Clarke. Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

_Comme tu veux…_

Je la laisse faire.

Ses pieds dérivent encore un petit peu.

Puis son pied droit passe au-dessus de mon pied gauche… Elle le recouvre. Je ne vois rien, nos pieds sont sous l'eau. Mais je la sens masser à nouveau, cette fois-ci le sommet de mon pied.

Ses pieds sont doux, quand elle fait ses petits va-et-vient, en guise de préliminaires à des massages podologiques.

Je la regarde, mais elle ne fait pas attention à moi.

Elle regarde au loin de jeunes touristes se baigner dans l'eau, à l'autre bout du bassin.

« Tu savais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se baigner ici, en vrai ? »

_Cette fille est une criminelle !_

Comment peut-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Alors qu'elle est en train de me faire du pied !

Impossible de ne pas réagir !

Je repousse son pied à ma droite. Son pied droit, lui, est maintenant entre mes deux pieds à moi. Je cherche son pied gauche pendant ce temps.

_Trouvé !_

Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé.

Elle tente de reproduire ses massages avec son pied gauche. _Hors de question !_

Je parviens à attraper son gros orteil entre deux de mes doigts de pied. Elle sursaute, surprise.

Mais je la vois sourire, même si elle continue de regarder au loin.

Je me mets à faire coulisser son gros orteil entre mes doigts de pied.

Elle se gratte le nez.

Je ressers mon étau.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_Et c'est parti…_

Le ciseau lui fait clairement de l'effet.

J'ai limite envie de rire lorsque je la vois se mordre les lèvres.

Elle saisit quelques brins d'herbe avec ses poings et les serre, fort.

Elle fermes les yeux.

« Rouvre tes yeux, Lexa ! C'est un ordre ! »

Elle me dévisage, outrée.

« Clarke ! Tu es un démon ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« Tu es trop cruelle ! »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ce que je fais ? »

« Ose seulement arrêter. »

« Alors tu gardes les yeux ouverts et tu fermes ta gueule. »

« Démon ! »

Je souris.

J'adore être cruelle avec elle.

Je recommence mon œuvre et vais plus loin encore.

Le ciseau fini, je passe à un moment plus doux.

J'abandonne le pied gauche de Lexa et repasse au pied droit. Il finit entre mes deux pieds à moi, pris en sandwich. Nouvelle extase.

Lexa tambourine le sol.

Je ne peux pas le voir puisqu'elle n'utilise que son poing gauche pour le faire, mais je le devine sans problème. Elle n'est pas douée si elle veut faire la fille indifférente…

_Mais ça me donne d'autant plus envie de poursuivre…_

J'enferme sa jambe entre mes genoux. Elle ne peut plus du tout bouger.

Puis, lentement, ma main se lève. Elle vient délicatement se poser entre ses cuisses…

« Ahh ! » s'écrie Lexa avant de se lever soudainement.

« Lexa ? Tout va bien ? » fais-je inquiète.

« Non ! Tu… tu… c'est horrible ce que tu fais ! » lâche-t-elle, toute retournée.

« Ba quoi ? »

« Ahh ! Tu allais me… »

« Te… ? »

« Tu allais me… ? »

« Ba oui, c'était le but. »

« Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ici ! Pas devant tout ce monde ! Pas du tout, en fait ! »

« Ba quoi ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu es une perverse ! Comment ça quel est le problème ?! »

« Ba c'est toi qui a commencé. »

« Les pieds ! Les pieds ! C'était uniquement un câlin des pieds ! Toi, tu allais me… avec ton… dans mon… » souffle-t-elle en désignant une partie intime de son corps.

« Ok, désolée. C'était peut-être pas le moment. »

« C'était pas du tout le moment ! Tu ne recommences jamais ça, d'accord ? »

« Compris. On peut se rasseoir, maintenant ? »

« Non. » fait-elle en secouant la tête, « j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. On s'en va, je préfère qu'on marche. »

« Bien sûr, ok… »

Elle renfile rapidement ses sandales.

Moi, j'essuie comme je peux mes pieds contre l'herbe avant de remettre mes chaussettes. Puis mes bottes.

Je rejoins enfin Lexa qui m'attendais déjà plus haut en me tendant la main.

_Elle était vraiment pressée de partir…_

Je saisis sa main, et nous repartons toutes les deux continuer notre promenade dans le parc.

Par la suite, nous avons été faire un tour du côté de la fontaine Médicis, où nous rencontré une autre connaissance de Lexa. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'embêter avec la célébrité de Lexa. Tout le monde l'aime, et c'est comme ça.

Nous sommes allés du côté de la statue de liberté, Lexa a fait toute sorte de poses extravagantes en me demandant de prendre des photos avec mon téléphone portable. Puis nous avons pris des photos de nous deux, en demandant à des touristes -Lexa et moi sommes toutes les deux polyglottes- de nous éterniser.

Et on a fait une ou deux pauses encore à deux-trois autres endroits.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite, bien plus tard, que nous décidons de retourner à notre emplacement initial, où doivent être les Sepeur.

Nous y retrouvons les deux adultes réveillés. Maman Sepeur est en train de ranger la nappe tandis que le papa lutte avec son portable. Il s'arrête aussitôt lorsqu'il nous aperçoit.

Il se précipite dans notre direction.

« Les filles ! Où étiez-vous ? Je n'arrivais pas à vous joindre ? J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà parties. »

« On était simplement allé faire un tour toutes les deux » répond Lex, « désolées de vous avoir inquiétés. »

« Bon, ba c'est bon alors. Il est tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va bientôt partir. On prend l'avion très tôt demain… »

« Oui, bien sûr. » comprend Lexa.

Elle observe le papa avec émotion et chaleur dans le regard.

« On se retrouve à peine et déjà on se sépare à nouveau… »

« Oui. C'est étrange, hein… Mais ce poste, c'était une occasion que je ne pouvais pas manquer. »

« Je sais, je comprends. Plus de quinze ans à exercer plus que de raison. Je n'y croyais plus mais dieu a été avec vous. Finalement vous franchissez une nouvelle étape dans votre vie de chirurgien professionnel. Directeur de service, et aux Etats-Unis… Je vous souhaite tout mon bonheur, monsieur Sepeur. A vous et à votre famille, en Amérique. »

« Et moi, je vous en souhaite aussi à vous deux, Lexa. Vous le méritez. »

« Clarke, certainement pas. Mais moi, oui, en effet. » corrige Lexa.

_C'est ça, oui !_

Papa Sepeur sourit.

Il est bien trop habitué à nous voir nous disputer en permanence. C'était déjà comme ça bien avant que Lexa parte en Afrique du Sud pendant deux ans.

« Viens, Clarke. Allons voir Nathan et sa maman. » me dit Lexa.

Quand nous arrivons à leur hauteur, la maman nous sourit.

« Alors les filles, ça a été votre promenade ? »

« Horrible ! Lexa était insupportable ! La reine des enfers aurait été plus vivable. » réponds-je.

Lexa hausse les yeux au ciel.

La maman rigole.

« Vous êtes charmantes toutes les deux. Restez toujours comme ça, d'accord. »

« On va essayer… » plaisante Lexa.

La maman soupire, émue, puis prend Lexa dans ses bras. Puis, c'est moi qui ai droit à un câlin.

« Merci pour tout. Tout ce que vous avez été pour notre famille pendant toutes ces années. Surtout toi, Lexa. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que Nicole et toi aurez représenté pour nous tout ce temps. Merci, vraiment. »

« C'est normal, maman Sepeur. C'est ça l'amour, après tout. Prendre soin des autres. Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de tout et absolument tout le monde. C'est Coco qui m'a appris à m'ouvrir aux autres et qui m'a appris à aimer les gens autour de moi. »

« Je sais, oui. Nicole m'avait raconté votre enfance, à toutes les deux. Et je sais qu'elle est heureuse, là où elle est, en voyant la personne que tu es devenue. »

Puis elle me regarde.

« Quant à toi, Clarke… tu as bien changé depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontré. Je me souviens, au tout début, tu avais vraiment des difficultés à t'entendre avec les gens. Et la manière dont tu prenais mon fils dans tes bras était tout à fait déplorable. »

_Ba, les marmots, en même temps…_

« Tu as changé aussi, Clarke, et j'en suis fière. Je suis fière de nous deux, à vrai dire. Et honorée d'avoir pu partager tant d'années de ma vie avec vous. »

« L'honneur aura été pour nous, je vous l'assure. Et nous continuerons d'échanger quand vous serez arrivé là-bas, hein ? Je ne tiens pas à rompre définitivement le contact avec vous. » s'inquiète Lexa.

« Bien sûr que non, on ne rompra pas le contact. On pourra toujours communiquer à distance. »

« J'en suis ravie, alors. »

« Moi aussi… »

Elles continuent de se fixer du regard, se contentant des yeux cette fois-ci pour s'exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre.

Puis la maman termine.

« Bon, et bien… j'ai finis de tout ranger. Je te laisserai récupérer ce qui t'appartient Clarke. Ils ne vous reste plus qu'à dire aurevoir à Nathan, et puis on partira, alors… »

« Entendu. » souligne Lexa avant de chercher le petit garçon du regard.

Il est en train de courir après un ballon perdu.

Lexa et moi nous approchons de lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche de lui, nos pas sont font de plus en plus lents.

Lexa me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Il était pas en train de courir après un papillon, lui, tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ses parents dormaient, non ? »

« Oui… »

« Et on est parti comme ça, en le laissant seul sans surveillance ? »

« Je crois bien… »

Lexa continue de marcher droit, mais dévie discrètement la tête pour regarder en arrière, là où sont les parents de l'enfant.

Puis, elle me regarde à nouveau.

« On leur dit, du coup, qu'on a abandonné leur enfant dans un parc rempli de monde, sans aucune surveillance ? »

« Tu te poses vraiment la question ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas… »

Nous nous forçons à sourire, sidérées par notre propre irresponsabilité.

_L'amour… prendre soin des autres… tu parles !_

Du coup, les adieux avec Nathan se font très softs.

On n'ose pas le prendre dans nos bras. Nous ne nous en sentons pas dignes.

D'ailleurs, Nathan a plus l'air préoccupé par le ballon, lui…

Nous lui disons quand même quelques mots, puis nous retournons voir les parents, avec qui nous prenons une photo, et nous les laissons partir de leur côté avec leur fils.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je récupère ce qu'il reste de ce que j'avais amené pour le pique-nique d'une main, laissant l'autre se faire capturer par le bras de Lexa.

Et nous partons, à notre tour, de notre côté.

« On a bien marché, cet après-midi. Et il est déjà tard. Tu as faim, Clarke ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Allons manger, dans ce cas. Un restau, ça te dit ? »

« Toujours. Et ensuite ? »

« On rentre à la maison… »

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Ca a de l'importance ? »

« Non, absolument aucune. »

Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser la joue.

« … »

« Dis. » remarque Lexa.

« Hmm ? »

« Quand ils se sont réveillés, les parents, ils ont bien vu qu'on était parti se promener ? »

« Oui, forcément… »

« Et ils ont vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour surveiller leur fils, non ? »

« … »

« … »

Ils savaient.


	3. BIO-Trexa1

ATTENTION ! EN RAISON DES TRES NOMBREUX SPOILERS PRESENTS DANS CE CHAPITRE, IL VOUS EST TRES FORTEMENT DECONSEILLE D'EN DEBUTER LA LECTURE. TOUTEFOIS, SI VOUS CHOISISSIEZ DE VOUS Y RISQUER, SACHEZ QU'IL NARRERA LE PASSE COMMUN DE TRIS ET LEXA. IL EST PAR CONSEQUENT CANON AU REGARD DE LA FICTION PRINCIPALE. BONNE LECTURE !

**. . . **

**Le surnaturel, comme source d'inspiration ou de superstition, est probablement aussi vieux que l'Homme. Quelle époque, quelle civilisation, n'a pas connu ses invétérés croyants adeptes d'occultisme, de spiritisme, de chamanisme, de talismanie ? Des vielles femmes jetant des crapauds dans leurs chaudrons et volant à dos de balai aux patibulaires individus maudissant leurs ennemis en plantant des aiguilles dans des miniatures à leurs effigies… Au cours des temps, l'imaginaire collectif s'est concentré sur l'attraction que suscitaient ces différentes formes d'échappatoire au monde matériel auxquels nos corps sont condamnés. Mais toutes ces histoires sont-elles réellement de simples œuvres de fiction ? La sorcellerie, elle, n'est-elle vraiment qu'une illusion inventée de toutes pièces dénuée de toute existence véritable ? Si vous voulez le savoir, si vous en avez le courage, découvrez les origines de la véritable magie au travers le destin de celle qui, un jour, jouera un rôle décisif dans la vie d'une puissante reine vampire. Celle-là même qui changera le monde…**

* * *

**Le Liechtenstein, année 2014**

**.**

La flamme demeurait immobile, hors de l'espace et du temps. Combien de temps était passé depuis que la flamme était apparue ? Des jours ? Des heures ? Ou bien pas du tout ? Pour les Yrwyell, le temps était une donnée factice, modifiable, mensongère. Il était vain, pour un Yrwyell, d'occuper son esprit à appréhender ce genre de notion.

Dans l'immensité du vide qu'elle occupait, cette flamme incolore, ni chaude, ni froide, se contentait de manifester une présence intangible mais bien réelle. Une paix indescriptible se dégageait d'elle. S'il eut été possible pour un humain de pénétrer cette dimension, alors il serait devenu, au contact de cette flamme, le plus doux agneau du monde. Mais cette dimension, s'il était possible de qualifier cet endroit comme tel, ne manifestait aucune connexion avec le monde de la matière. Il était par conséquent absolument impossible qu'un humain pénètre un jour ces lieux.

« D'où vient la matière ? » prononça une voix en même temps que la flamme se mit à briller.

« La matière vient de ce qui nous a été offert. Elle est destinée aux vivants. » répondit instantanément une autre voix.

« Les Yrwyell sont-ils limités à cette matière, Leigh ? » reprit la première voix en même temps que la flamme se remit à briller.

« Non, maitresse. Contrairement à la plupart des vivants, les Yrwyell peuvent s'affranchir des lois dictées par les fées, dont fait partie la matière. Les Yrwyell naissent et vivent dans la matière, mais ils raisonnent et côtoient librement les mondes indistincts. »

« Librement ? Ne sois pas présomptueuse, Leigh. » corrigea la flamme avant de reprendre, « Que sont les fées ? Alma ? »

Une nouvelle voix prit alors la parole.

« Les fées sont ce qui précéda à toutes formes d'être ou de paraitre, maitresse. Elles sont l'Existence, elles sont le savoir. Certains les appellent Dieu, certains les appellent hasard. Mais d'aucuns ne savent qui elles sont vraiment. »

« Aucun ? Pas même toi, Alma ? »

« Si, bien sûr, maitresse… »

« Et pourquoi, dis-moi ? Comment le saurais-tu quand les autres ne le savent pas ? » interrogea la flamme.

A cette question, trois petites voix fluettes mais affirmées répondirent alors et à l'unisson.

« Our souda ste kom don, our uf ste the won. »

Cette phrase énigmatique avait été prononcée par ces multiples voix avec une telle unité, une telle symbiose, qu'elles sonnèrent dans le cœur de leur maitresse comme une seule affirmation.

« Exactement. » prononça la flamme avec fierté, « Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. »

« Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. » répondirent encore en chœur les trois voix enfantines.

« Mais dites-moi… qu'est-ce que le savoir ? Tris ? »

« Le savoir, maitresse, ce sont les fées. Elles étaient, et elles sont, la véritable connaissance. Tout est su d'elles. Elles n'ignorent rien. Les fées créèrent le monde. Elles créèrent le temps. Elles créèrent l'espace, et la matière, et l'univers et tout ce qui existe. Elles créèrent même les vivants. Seuls les existants ne furent pas créés par elles. »

« Tu parles du savoir originel. Mais qu'en est-il du savoir d'aujourd'hui ? » redemanda la flamme incolore.

« Les fées créèrent toutes choses par leur omniscience. Elles étaient toutes puissantes. Elles imaginèrent le monde, et le monde fut créé. Leur volonté était le savoir. Et leur savoir était leur pouvoir. Une fois qu'elles eurent créé le monde, elles l'abandonnèrent. Mais la volonté des fées est encore présente. Elle règne sur toute chose au travers des lois qu'elles ont imaginé. Les Yrwyell appréhendent cette volonté et communient avec elle. Elles s'approprient le savoir des fées. C'est ce que les vivants appellent la sorcellerie. »

« Attention, Tris ! Nous ne nous approprions pas le savoir… Mais pour le reste, tu as globalement raison. L'erreur que font la plupart des clans de sorciers aujourd'hui, c'est de vouloir contraindre les lois à se plier à leur volonté. Mais c'est mal prendre la chose. Les vivants doivent se soumettre aux lois, et non l'inverse. L'eau a pour loi d'être liquide. La lumière d'éclairer. Le feu de réchauffer. Les vivants ont pour loi de vieillir. L'espace d'être limité et le temps de n'avancer que dans un seul sens. La matière a pour loi d'être physique, et les esprits d'y échapper. Tout cela ce sont les lois. La sorcellerie est le pouvoir d'intervenir sur la réalité de ces lois. »

« Mais comment, maitresse ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire de sorts, moi ! »

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable, Leigh ? »

L'interrogée soupira avant de répondre.

« Non, maitresse… Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est réellement important, dans ce cas ? »

« Our souda ste kom don, our uf ste the won. » répondirent aussitôt les trois voix fluettes.

« Exactement. Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. »

« Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. » répétèrent-elles à la suite de leurs maitresses.

« Leigh, mon enfant. Tu es une Yrwyell et à ce titre sache que tu pratiqueras toi aussi, efficacement, la sorcellerie un jour. Les Yrwyell sont l'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers qui soient. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour toi, pour l'instant. »

« Oui, maitresse. Excusez-moi. »

La flamme incolore approuva l'humilité de sa jeune disciple et reprit ses enseignements.

« Malheureusement, la très grande majorité des sorciers qui nous sont contemporains cherchent à dominer les lois. Ils font cette erreur parce qu'ils en out oublié le plus important. Le plus important, c'est le savoir. Et le savoir se transmet par la vérité. Ne mentez jamais, mes enfants. Ne mentez jamais ni aux fées, ni à leur volonté que sont les lois, ni aux vivants. Le jour où vous commencerez à vous satisfaire de votre maigre savoir, ou que vous cesserez d'enseigner la vérité, alors vous ne serez plus dignes d'être des Yrwyell. Vous m'avez comprise ? »

« Oui, maitresse. » s'empressèrent de répondre les trois voix.

La famille Yrwyell n'était pas seulement une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers au monde. C'était une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers de l'Histoire ! Depuis que le monde créé par les fées avait été soumis aux lois impérieuses de l'espace et du temps, de nombreux clans de sorciers avaient tenté de manipuler pour leur bon vouloir les différentes lois qui régissaient ce monde, le plus souvent à des fins personnelles. La famille Yrwyell était l'un de ces rares clans à avoir perduré avec le temps et à avoir conservé son intégrité face à toutes ces tentations. Et cela était dû au fait qu'ils avaient toujours placé le savoir au-dessus du pouvoir la vérité au-dessus de la capacité.

Aux yeux de la vieille sorcière qui enseignait à Leigh, Tris et Alma, le savoir était le principal et la sorcellerie définitivement non pas l'essentiel.

« Pour en revenir à la sorcellerie, il existe différentes manières de la pratiquer. Alma, tu es la fille du premier ancien de la famille. Ton père, Cuyler Ridley, doit déjà te l'avoir enseigné : les choses immatérielles sont bien plus nombreuses, variées et difficilement contrôlables que celles matérielles. Il existe des sorciers qui aiment pratiquer la sorcellerie en passant par les choses matérielles, comme des amulettes ou encore des poupées, mais ce n'est pas indispensable. Ce n'est même pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

A ce moment, la vieille sorcière savait qu'elle détenait toute l'attention de ses trois disciples.

« Les lois peuvent être soumises par la force. User de matière, profiter des esprits et les menacer… ce sont des choses possibles mais en faisant cela le sorcier se corrompt lui-même. Tout sorcier est vivant, et tout vivant est soumis à ses propres lois. Par conséquent, chercher à contrôler les lois par la force c'est se maudire soi-même. Mes filles, souvenez-vous toujours qu'une loi doit être contrôlée par elle-même. Communiez avec elle, plongez-vous dans une harmonie profonde et, si la loi le voudra, elle suivra votre volonté de son plein gré. »

Tandis qu'elle enseignait, la flamme incolore, reflet de la vieille maitresse à l'intérieur de la dimension dans laquelle elle se trouvait, brillait sans interruption.

« Mes filles, quand vous serez dans une véritable harmonie avec ces lois, elles n'auront aucune raison de ne pas suivre votre volonté. A ce moment-là, une simple pensée vous suffira pour pratiquer la véritable sorcellerie. Communiez avec la loi de l'air, et vous pourrez voler. Communiez avec la loi de l'eau, et vous pourrez marcher sur elle. Communiez avec la loi des vivants, et vous pourrez empêcher votre corps de vieillir, guérir une blessure qui pour la médecine mettrait des semaines voire des mois entiers à réparer, ou encore ressusciter des morts s'ils ne sont pas morts il y a trop longtemps ! Communiez avec la loi de la matière, et vous pourrez déplacer des objets d'une simple pensée… »

L'enseignante savait que ce genre de choses étaient à même de fasciner ses élèves, en particulier la petite Leigh. Seulement, elle, savait bien qu'il y avait une montage de difficultés entre ses explications qui paraissaient si simples, quand on les comparait à la réalité de la pratique de la sorcellerie qui se voulait infiniment complexe.

« Mes filles, savez-vous ce que signifie cette phrase "Our souda ste kom don, our uf ste the won" ? »

« Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. » énoncèrent aussitôt les trois voix fluettes.

« Oui, oui… bien sûr. » répondit la flamme, « mais savez-vous de quelle langue il s'agit ? »

« … »

Les trois jeunes sorcières se tûrent à cette interrogation. Jamais on ne leur avait dit que la devise de la famille Yrwyell venait d'une langue particulière. Ils en connaissaient simplement la signification, ni plus, ni moins.

« Il s'agit d'un très vieux langage que nos lointains ancêtres appelaient le trigedasleng. » informa la voix provenant de la flamme, « c'était, lorsque ce monde fut créé, le langage utilisé par les toutes premières sorcières qui pratiquèrent la sorcellerie. »

« Une langue ? » sursauta Tris, « je croyais que c'était juste du charabia ! »

« Idiote ! Pourquoi on l'aurait appris par cœur si c'était juste du charabia ? » critiqua Alma, la plus cultivée des trois.

« Bah avoue que le nom même, le trichtaskleng, ça fait aussi très charabia ! » intervint Leigh au secours de son amie.

« La pensée est suffisante pour invoquer la sorcellerie. » continua la maitresse, semblant ignorer le peu de respect que démontraient les trois filles pour le savoir qu'elle leur inculquait, « Mais la plupart des membres de la famille Yrwyell préfère lancer des incantations en trigedasleng lorsqu'ils la pratiquent. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda la petite Tris.

Elle était indubitablement la plus curieuse. Elle était aussi la préférée de sa maitresse, même si celle-ci n'oserait jamais le lui dire.

« Un vivant peut parfaitement s'entendre avec un autre vivant sans lui parler. Pour autant, la relation sera bien plus solide à partir du moment où vous communiquerez. Et pour se faire il faut utiliser le langage, ma jeune enfant. Il en va de même pour la sorcellerie. Elle sera bien plus efficace si tu transmets à la loi ta volonté par la parole. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu les adultes réaliser des sorts en chantant des choses incompréhensibles, mais justement je ne comprenais jamais ce qu'ils disaient ! » remarqua Leigh.

« C'est parce qu'ils s'exprimaient en trigedasleng. Le trigedasleng est une langue perdue. Les Yrwyell sont probablement les seuls sorciers à l'utiliser encore aujourd'hui. »

« Pouvez-vous nous l'enseigner, maitresse ? »

« Définitivement non, Alma ! Chaque sorcier de la famille a appris le trigedasleng en pratiquant la sorcellerie, jour après jour. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on enseigne mais une chose qu'on découvre par soi-même. Si vous voulez savoir prononcer de véritables incantations, vous devrez vous-même apprendre à entretenir une véritable harmonie avec les lois du monde. Ce n'est que comme cela qu'on devient un véritable sorcier. »

« Donc, il faut faire des incantations pour bien s'entendre avec les lois, mais il faut bien s'entendre avec les lois pour savoir faire des incantations ? Tris, dis-moi que c'est pas sérieux ! » gémit Leigh.

« Ca me semble logique. » répondit l'interpellée.

« Ca ne me semble pas très compliqué. » poursuivit Alma. « Il faut juste pratiquer et encore pratiquer. Pendant des années. »

En tant que fille du premier ancien des Yrwyell, elle avait une compréhension des sciences occultes qui surpassait celles de ses deux camarades. Son principal défaut était peut-être d'ailleurs sa tendance à s'en vanter un peu trop.

« De nombreux chemins se dresseront sur votre apprentissage personnel de la sorcellerie. De plus, sachez mes filles, qu'il existe une autre chose en dehors des lois et des esprits, qu'on appelle les ombres. »

« Les ombres ? » interrogèrent les jeunes sorcières presque conjointement.

« Les ombres ont, elles aussi, été créées par les fées. Il s'agit de l'essence de toute chose. Une volonté indépendante de celles des sorcières. Et contrairement aux lois, il est impossible de communier avec elles. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces ombres. » se surprit la jeune Alma.

« Les ombres sont quelque chose de redoutable, Alma. C'est pourquoi ton père n'a jamais souhaité t'en parler. Elles sont partout et plus puissantes que beaucoup de choses. Elles résistent aux lois, et plus facilement encore aux sorcières. »

Les trois voix ne parlaient plus, concentrées sur la voix de leur maitresse.

« Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'en étant en harmonie avec la loi des vivants, vous pourriez ressusciter les morts. Et c'était vrai. Mais sachez qu'une ombre, qu'on appelle l'ombre de la mort, existe. Elle est l'une des plus puissantes ombres qui soient. Plus puissante, même, que l'ombre de la vie. C'est pourquoi, même pour les sorciers ayant une parfaite harmonie avec la loi des vivants, il est quasiment impossible de ressusciter les morts. Dans votre longue vie sur le chemin de la sorcellerie, les ombres seront peut-être l'un des plus gros obstacles que vous aurez à connaitre, mes enfants. Et vous ne deviendrez réellement des Maitres en sorcellerie que lorsque vous serez à même de percevoir les ombres et de pratiquer la sorcellerie même dans les moments où elles vous résisteront. Sachez toutefois que plus la sorcellerie que vous voudrez utiliser sera puissante, plus les ombres qui se dresseront contre vous le seront. Quant au titre de Grand Maitre sorcier, il n'est réservé qu'à ceux qui pratiquent la sorcellerie directement avec ces ombres, et non avec les lois. Mais plus personne ne sait faire cela aujourd'hui… »

Les trois filles frissonnèrent à ces mots.

Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières au sein de la famille Yrwyell. Certains étaient qualifiés de doués, d'autres de talentueux voire même de génies…

Certains étaient perçus comme de Dignes sorciers, d'autres d'Excellents sorciers, de Grands sorciers, voire de Très Grands sorciers. Mais aucun ne possédait le titre de Maitre sorcier. Selon les dires des anciens, le dernier Maitre en sorcellerie qui vécut au sein de la famille Yrwyell remontait à il y a plus de quatre cent ans. Alors s'il fallait parler d'un Grand Maitre en sorcellerie… Ne faudrait-il pas remonter à plus de mille ans en arrière au moins ?

De plus, certaines histoires, à vrai dire aussi vieilles que le monde, racontaient qu'il existait un autre rang encore, surpassant même celui de Grand Maitre sorcier. Ce rang mythique portait le nom de "Sage". Mais nul ne savait ce en quoi un tel rang pouvait consister ni quelle puissance une personne de ce niveau était capable de démontrer…

Il y a des millénaires de cela, les sorciers étaient ceux qui dominaient le monde. Après tout, ils étaient des êtres capables de renverser les lois de la nature et ce, juste au travers de leurs pensées. Mais pour une raison inconnue, les meilleurs sorciers étaient toujours des humains. Les monstres avaient une difficulté particulière à pratiquer la sorcellerie. Et les monstres, craignant et méprisant les sorciers, ne les laissèrent naturellement pas vivre à leur bon vouloir. Il y eut plusieurs périodes sombres au cours de l'Histoire et à chacune d'entre elles, le nombre de sorciers dans le monde s'amenuisait. Il y a vingt siècles encore, il devait y avoir près de quarante mille sorciers appartenant à la famille des Yrwyell dans le monde. Et aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que trois cent, et tous réfugiés au sein des petites montagnes du Liechtenstein. Et la traque que leurs derniers membres subissaient de la part d'une certaine organisation humaine rendait la pérennité de leur famille, pour le futur, plus incertaine que jamais.

Les trois jeunes élèves aimaient leur famille plus que tout et réaliser la difficulté colossale que représentait le talent pour la sorcellerie qui leur serait nécessaire si elles voulaient protéger leur clan avait le don de les décourager. Après tout, elles savaient très bien toutes les trois que les Yrwyell étaient des individus, plus que tout, pacifiques. Elles réprimaient le mensonge. Alors comment pourraient-elles accepter des choses plus mauvaises encore ? Au cours des dernières centaines d'années, les sorciers du clan Yrwyell avaient toujours préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que chercher à combattre leurs ennemis.

Aux yeux de Tris, Leigh et Alma, puisqu'il ne leur était pas permis de tuer leurs ennemis, le simple moyen restant était de devenir des sorcières suffisamment puissantes pour empêcher leurs adversaires de leur faire du mal sans avoir à les tuer. Mais elles comprenaient à présent à quel point c'était une tâche difficile…

Leigh était la moins talentueuse et la moins cultivée des trois. Mais elle aimait la famille des Yrwyell de tout son cœur et son statut d'orphelin n'y changeait rien. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour le clan quand elle était toute petite et se fut alors la mère de Tris qui l'éleva aux côtés de la concernée. Leigh savait qu'elle ne devait d'avoir trouvé un nouveau foyer qu'au fait que les Yrwyell étaient tous profondément proches et bienveillants entre eux. Elle n'aurait jamais pu retrouver un nouveau foyer aussi rempli d'amour dans le monde des vivants ordinaires. Elle n'était plus dorénavant seulement l'amie de Tris, elle était désormais également de deux ans son ainée. Sa grande sœur.

« Contrôler la sorcellerie est vraiment difficile… » soupira-t-elle.

La flamme incolore de sa maitresse brilla de plus belle.

C'était là ce qu'elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre depuis le début. Ses trois disciples étaient encore très jeunes. Il n'était pas indispensable de pouvoir pratiquer la sorcellerie à un si jeune âge. Le savoir était bien plus important.

La curiosité naturelle de Tris poussa celle-ci à interroger la flamme.

« Maitresse ? Il existe pourtant des choses qui échappent aux lois des fées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alma sursauta. Comment Tris pouvait-elle savoir de telles choses ? Même son père ne lui en avait très peu dit sur le sujet.

« Tris, tu… »

« C'est exact, ma fille. » coupa la flamme, « mais ce sont là des choses qui ne seront pas expliquées aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, maitresse… S'il-vous-plait ! »

Alma se concentra sur la flamme de sa maitresse. Elle aussi voulait évidemment en connaitre plus sur le sujet.

« Il existe effectivement des pratiques qui ne consistent pas en le pouvoir de contrôler les lois ou les ombres. » finit par admettre la flamme, mais ce sont des magies que ne pratiquent que les anciens de la famille, Tris. »

« Quelles magies ? » demanda Leigh, se joignant à la curiosité de ses deux camarades.

« Et bien… il y a le pouvoir de prédire le futur. C'est une magie particulière puisqu'elle ne repose sur aucune loi. Il est possible pour un sorcier de connaitre le passé ou le présent, dans une certaine mesure, en communiant avec la loi du temps. Mais la connaissance du futur échappe à cette loi et dès lors, ceux qui peuvent le prédire pratiquent une magie qui ne se base pas sur une des lois créées par les fées. »

« Prédire le futur… » songea Tris.

« Bien sûr, puisque c'est une magie particulière, elle comprend des dangers particuliers. De plus, aucun sorcier ne peut parfaitement prédire le futur. Il ne peut, tout au plus, que se reposer sur des évènements qu'il devine se dérouler dans le futur et les interpréter. C'est pourquoi certains prédisent des futurs qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Tout simplement parce qu'ils auront mal interprété les évènements du futur qu'ils auront devinés. »

Tris prêtait une attention particulière à ce que lui disait sa maitresse. Elle ne l'avouerait pas à sa maitresse, mais elle avait déjà secrètement essayé de lire le futur, une fois.

« Il y a encore le don de parler aux âmes. » continua sa maitresse, « c'est là aussi une magie particulière. Selon la pratique qui en est faite, cela se traduira de différentes manières. Il est alors possible de transmettre des humeurs à un corps tiers. Par exemple, une personne malade qui souffre abondamment. Vous pourrez vous adresser directement à son âme et communiquer avec elle afin de calmer son ardeur et apaiser ses souffrances. Mais c'est une pratique très dangereuse, qui peut facilement causer la mort de son utilisateur. Dans l'absolu, une utilisation strictement interdite de cette magie permet de prendre possession du corps d'une autre personne, en dominant son âme et en la contraignant à se soumettre à votre volonté. » [NdA : vous voyez la "force" dans Star Wars, qui permet de faire des suggestions aux esprits faibles ? Ba voilà. Sauf que dans le futur, ce n'est pas du tout à un esprit faible que Tris va faire des suggestions…]

Ces explications étaient étonnantes à entendre de la bouche d'une sorcière expérimentée comme la maitresse des trois enfants. Elle leur enseignait là des magies que les anciens de la famille Yrwyell ne pratiquaient qu'avec une particulière retenue.

Alma et Leigh le comprenaient très bien. Et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir en demander plus à leur maitresse. Mais les pupilles de Tris révélaient toute autre chose. Elle, était fascinée par ses magies qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans ses interrogations et elle n'envisageait même pas d'employer de telles magies en réalité. Mais ses questions étaient animées par une soif insatiable de curiosité. Elle voulait savoir, tout simplement.

« Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle à sa maitresse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à son ainée de manière si impolie.

Le cœur de la vieille femme trembla. Avait-elle déjà vu disciple si avide de connaissance ?

Elle sentait qu'il était venu le moment d'en finir. De toute manière, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait forcé ces trois enfants à quitter le monde de la matière.

« S'il-vous-plait, maitresse ! Une dernière magie… »

Curieusement, lorsque Tris posa sa question, la flamme qui depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension avait maintenu un état incolore, vira soudainement vers une couleur sombre. Tris et ses deux camarades le remarquèrent et s'en étonnèrent, mais puisqu'on ne leur avait encore jamais enseigné la science des âmes, elles ne pouvaient deviner ce qui était la cause de ce changement de couleur.

La flamme brilla, bien que plus faiblement qu'auparavant.

« Je suis fatiguée, Tris. Je veux bien consentir à vous enseigner une dernière chose. Mais puisque je vous ai fait connaitre différentes magies, il est naturel que je vous enseigne les moyens d'y résister. »

« D'y résister, maitresse ? Cela est-il possible ? » demanda Alma.

« Tu as raison, mon enfant. Personne ne devrait en principe pouvoir résister à une magie ou à une sorcellerie pas même un sorcier. Mais il existe certains êtres qui en sont capables, dans une mesure relative. »

« Qui donc ? » interrogea Leigh.

« Cela va de soi. Il s'agit de ceux qui n'ont pas été créés par les fées ! »

« Mais… tout a été créé par les fées… » protesta Leigh.

« Tout, sauf les existants. » corrigea Tris, « Mais maitresse ! Qui a créé les existants, dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que eux sont insensibles à la sorcellerie ? »

« Alors pour commencer, les existants ne sont pas insensibles à la sorcellerie. Disons simplement qu'elle les affecte moindrement qu'elle ne nous affecte nous. Les existants vivent dans le monde de la matière, après tout. Il est donc normal qu'ils soient soumis aux lois des fées. Mais les lois sont moins puissantes face aux existants que face aux vivants, c'est un fait. »

« Mais qui sont ces existants, maitresse ? » insista Alma.

« Les existants ont été créés par les seules entités de même nature que les fées. Mais il ne vous appartient pas de connaitre leur nom, ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Le savoir a lui aussi son temps, mes filles. Et il n'est pas venu pour vous le temps de savoir ce genre de choses. Quant à la question de qui sont ces existants… »

La flamme ne termina pas sa réponse. Néanmoins, une connexion invisible, plus puissante que tout ce qui avait lié les quatre voix depuis qu'elles avaient rejoint cette dimension, se créa. Et le savoir se transmit depuis la flamme jusqu'à la source invisible des trois voix enfantines.

La voix de Leigh s'éleva la première.

« Les vampires… »

La voix de Tris s'éleva ensuite.

« Les zombies… »

« Ce sont là les existants ? » interrogea Alma.

La flamme ne répondit pas plus qu'auparavant à la question. Mais un nouveau savoir traversa l'esprit des trois jeunes sorcières.

Alma prit alors la parole.

« Seuls êtres non créés par les fées, les existants vivent dans le monde de la matière sans en faire partie. Ils côtoient les vivants, subissent les lois mais y résistent mieux que tout vivant. Ils sont des êtres supérieurs, venus d'un monde étranger. Ils ne détiennent pas le savoir des fées, mais ont le pouvoir que les fées n'ont pas. Ils sont de deux ordres. Les vampires qu'on nomme les sangs-purs, et les morts-vivants qu'on appelle zombies... »

Alma se tût, stupéfiée. Un instant auparavant encore, elle ne savait rien des existants, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres à ne pas avoir été créés par les fées. Mais à présent, elle savait non seulement que c'étaient d'autres entités comparables aux fées qui les avaient créés, mais que les existants étaient aussi supérieurs aux vivants et elle connaissait même leur nom : les vampires pur-sang et les zombies. De plus, c'était comme si elle avait connu cette vérité toute sa vie, alors qu'en réalité elle savait qu'elle venait seulement de la découvrir.

Décidément, la magie de l'enseignement de sa maitresse était extraordinaire. Elle lui avait inculqué un savoir important en l'espace d'un instant et sans même faire usage de la parole. Alma vénérait sincèrement sa maitresse.

« C'est exact. » dit la flamme, « retenez donc que les vampires au sang-pur ainsi que les zombies ne sont pas des vivants. Ils sont différents de nous. Les zombies vivent bien qu'ils soient morts, quant aux vampires, ils ont une longévité qui dépasse l'entendement. Leur capacité à survivre est incomparable avec tout ce que les fées ont pu créer. Les zombies sont à part, mais… Tris, Leigh et Alma, écoutez-moi bien. Si vous deviez rencontrer un vampire de sang-pur un jour, ne vous avisez jamais de vous opposer à sa volonté. Rien ne vous oblige à vous soumettre à un vampire, mais tout vous oblige à ne pas vous opposer à lui. En effet, si même les fées n'ont pu complètement les soumettre par leurs lois, comment de simples sorcières comme nous le pourrions-nous ? »

Les trois filles approuvèrent. Elle savaient naturellement faire la différence entre les trois classes vampires : ceux de la plèbe, dits les prolétaires, ceux de la noblesse, et enfin ceux de sang royal, dits les sang-purs. Elles connaissaient bien évidemment les particularités de la société vampire, où les représentants des classes inférieures n'étaient pas autorisés à se rebeller contre ceux des classes supérieures. De nombreuses histoires couraient sur les origines des tout premiers vampires, les vampires originels, et de ceux de leurs descendants, les sang-purs. Mais les sorcières ne prêtaient pas attention à ces histoires parce que seule la vérité les intéressait. Mais pour Tris, Leigh et Alma, savoir que les vampires royaux dominaient non seulement leurs propres congénères mais aussi l'ensemble de tous les êtres vivants sur Terre, c'était là quelque chose de nouveau.

Leur ahurissement était d'ailleurs bien normal. A ce moment, leur maitresse regrettait de leur avoir enseigné ces choses. Ce savoir-là ne faisait pas partie de ce qui devait être enseigné à de jeunes sorcières de leurs âges. La supériorité de la nature des existants sur celle des vivants faisait partie des choses qu'un sorcier devait apprendre par lui-même. Si seulement Tris n'était pas aussi curieuse…

La flamme soupira et se ravisa.

Ce qui était fait était fait, comme il est coutume de dire.

« Maitresse, les existants sont donc immortels ? » demanda Tris.

Leigh et Alma se retournèrent instantanément. Il était clairement visible que leur maitresse était épuisée. Tris voulait-elle l'achever, ou quoi ?

« Dans une certaine mesure, ils le sont… Mais il ne s'agit sûrement pas de véritable immortalité, ma fille. »

« La véritable immortalité n'existe pas, alors ? Ni pour les vivants, ni pour les existants ? » continua Tris.

« … »

« Non. Elle n'existe pas. » conclut la flamme.

Les questions de Tris cessèrent alors.

Elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, méditant sur tous ces enseignements.

Voyant que plus aucune question ne se faisait entendre, la maitresse soupira enfin d'aisance. Son esprit était exténué.

Doucement, la flamme présente jusqu'ici dans la dimension s'éteignit…

Quelques instants plus tard, le vide total était revenu au sein de la dimension.

« Tris ! » appela Leigh pendant qu'elle secouait l'épaule de son amie et petite sœur, « Tris ! Arrête de méditer ! Lève-toi ! »

Alma s'étirait.

Le temps n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce pendant qu'elles avaient quitté le monde de la matière mais pour autant, son corps était tout engourdi. C'était normal après tout, la fatigue corporelle reflétait inévitablement la fatigue spirituelle.

Tris revint finalement à elle.

« Leigh ? Le cours est fini ? Ca y est ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Maitresse est encore là, lève-toi ! »

Tris leva la tête et trouva tout de suite le visage fatigué de sa maitresse.

Il était clair que la vieille sorcière avait réalisé un effort surhumain lors de la séance d'aujourd'hui. La jeune novice regretta aussitôt d'avoir insisté autant lorsqu'elle était dans la dimension hors de l'espace et du temps.

Elle aimait Willa -sa maitresse- et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir autant.

Elle se précipita vers la sorcière, s'inclina devant elle et la salua.

« Je vous remercie, maitresse, pour le savoir que vous m'avez partagé aujourd'hui. Je vous promets de les méditer et de devenir, à votre suite, une digne et fidèle membre Yrwyell dont pourront être fiers nos ancêtres. »

Elle se retourna ensuite et quitta la tente.

Alma et Leigh se présentèrent et saluèrent à sa suite, selon la formule usuelle, puis s'en allèrent.

La vieille sorcière les regarda partir, un léger sourire dissimulé sur le visage.

Alma avait vraiment des allures dignes d'une princesse. Elle faisait tout, depuis toute petite, pour se montrer à la hauteur d'un membre respecté de la famille. Peut-être en faisait-elle, même, un peu trop. Elle n'avait que six ans, après tout.

Leigh, était, elle, la plus mignonne des trois. Mais la beauté physique ne signifiait rien pour les sorciers du clan Yrwyell. La dévotion à la famille et l'intégrité du savoir du sorcier était bien plus important. Heureusement, Leigh ne perdait pas non plus de ce côté-là. Elle était extrêmement dévouée au clan. Peut-être même un peu trop, pour une simple fille de sept ans.

Quant à Tris, la plus terrifiante des trois…

La vieille maitresse n'osa pas penser plus longuement à sa petite préférée. Tris ne le savait pas, mais aujourd'hui avait été la dernière fois qu'elle put voir sa vieille maitresse en vie. Car demain, celle-ci serait morte.

Willa le savait. Elle connaissait son destin. Et c'est pourquoi précédemment, lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans le monde immatériel, elle s'était permise de passer, une dernière fois, plus de temps avec ses trois disciples qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Comme il avait été expliqué plus tôt, contrairement à la plupart des vivants qui sont limités à une vie soumise à la matière, les sorciers et sorcières du clan Yrwyell étaient capables de voyager jusque dans les mondes immatériels.

Pour des sorciers aussi puissants que la maitresse de Tris, Leigh et Alma, abandonner le corps pour le laisser aux mains du monde matériel, et envoyer son esprit seul dans l'immatériel était même un exercice tout à fait élémentaire.

Ses trois jeunes disciples elles-mêmes en étaient capables. Cependant, ces dernières ne pouvaient le faire que pour un temps très limité. Or, si dans la famille des Yrwyell, les puissants sorciers apparaissaient à de si jeunes âges, c'était bien parce que les enseignements étaient dispensés non pas dans le monde matériel où le temps vieillit inévitablement les corps, mais dans des mondes immatériels, où le temps est figé. Ainsi, un sorcier pouvait enseigner des savoirs à ses disciples pendant des jours entiers pour qu'au moment où ils reviendraient tous dans le monde matériel, pas même une seule seconde ne s'y soit encore écoulée. C'était pourquoi chez les Yrwyell, tous les sorciers étaient bien plus vieux et sages que leurs corps ne le laissaient suggérer. La maitresse de Tris, Leigh et Alma, par exemple, avait un esprit vieux de plus de quatre-cent-cinquante ans alors que son corps, lui, n'en faisait que cent-soixante.

Willa savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et c'est pourquoi elle avait voulu passer plus de temps avec ses trois disciples. Et choisit donc de les emmener dans un monde immatériel. Mais le monde immatériel que les sorciers avaient l'habitude de fréquenter était celui où vivaient les esprits et la vieille maitresse ne voulait pas que ceux-ci puissent les déranger lors de cette séance-ci. Elle choisit donc de pénétrer plutôt les âmes de ses disciples pour leur parler directement dans leurs esprits. Oui, la vieille sorcière avait effectivement fait usage d'une variante "inoffensive" du don de "parler aux âmes", cette magie qu'elle venait d'évoquer à ses disciples.

Cette magie avait de nombreux avantages mais aussi d'inconvénients.

Premièrement, elle permettait de pouvoir parler avec d'autres sorciers de manière totalement secrète sans même avoir besoin de contact physique. Ensuite, pouvaient se joindre à la discussion autant de sorciers que l'esprit du plus faible d'entre eux était capable de le supporter. C'était donc une version améliorée de ce que les occidentaux ont l'habitude de qualifier sous le nom de "télépathie".

Le problème était que les trois enfants, justement, étaient tous trop faibles pour supporter plus d'un sorcier dans la conversation. Après tout, ce qu'avait fait la vieille sorcière, c'était pénétrer l'âme de ses disciples ! Il n'y avait aucun enfant de cinq à sept ans capable de supporter une telle magie.

Ce que fit donc la vieille maitresse fut donc hautement plus difficile et dangereux qu'un simple "parler des âmes" -une magie déjà extrêmement difficile à pratiquer en soi. En fait, la sorcière pénétra tout d'abord l'âme de Tris. Une fois ceci fait, elle divisa sa propre âme en trois parts égales qui prirent chacune la forme d'une flamme informe et incolore. La sorcière envoya ensuite une partie de son âme chez Leigh, une autre chez Alma, et laissa enfin la dernière demeurer en Tris. En fin de compte, la vieille sorcière avait donc pénétré trois âmes en même temps !

Puisque chacune de ses flammes était une part de son âme, tout ce qu'échangeait une flamme avec une des disciples était connue des autres flammes et donc des âmes que les autres flammes avaient possédées. Par exemple, si Tris disait quelque chose à la flamme qui se trouvait dans son âme, la flamme dans l'âme de Leigh le saurait aussitôt puisqu'au final les deux flammes ne formaient qu'une seule âme. Et si la flamme dans l'âme de Leigh savait ce qu'avait dit Tris, alors Leigh le saurait aussi puisque la flamme dans son âme échangeait également avec elle. Ainsi donc, en fragmentant sa propre âme pour la disperser dans celles de ses disciples, la vieille sorcière avait créé son propre réseau de communication avec ses disciples au sein d'un monde immatériel qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué. C'était une combinaison de plusieurs magies à la fois qui avaient rendu cela possible.

En réalité, un tel tour de force, le nombre de sorciers au monde capable de le réaliser était inférieur à la somme des doigts des deux mains. Mais Willa était une experte en la matière et elle y était parvenue. Et elle le put uniquement parce qu'elle eut la judicieuse idée de posséder l'âme de Tris en premier. Si c'eût été celle de Leigh ou d'Alma qu'elle aurait choisi en premier, elle n'aurait jamais réussi ce prodige parce que les âmes des deux disciples se seraient déchirées sous le coup. Mais la sorcière connaissait bien Tris et savait, qu'elle, avait l'âme assez solide pour cela.

Oui, Tris était vraiment terrifiante. Et elle était la plus jeune des trois, en plus. Elle n'avait que cinq ans !

Le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de Willa. Avoir fait tant d'effort à maintenir la connexion de quatre âmes à elle toute seule et pendant aussi longtemps en avait vraiment valu la peine. Maintenant, ce serait à Tris d'assumer son destin. Quant à elle, elle pourrait enfin se reposer.

Même si elle devait mourir demain, elle ne se laisserait pas assassiner sans rien faire…

Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir enfin se reposer, une voix apparut subitement dans son dos.

« La véritable immortalité n'existe pas, hmm ? C'est ce que tu as dit à Tris, il me semble. »

La sorcière soupira.

Elle avait reconnu la voix qui venait de s'exprimer. Elle appartenait à Ilian, un prodige du clan Yrwyell. Il était bien plus jeune et pourtant plus doué encore que la vieille sorcière.

« Alors tu étais là toi aussi, hein ? Quelle âme avais-tu possédé ? Celle de Leigh ? Alma ? Tris ? Je n'ai vu aucune autre flamme en dehors de la mienne nul part. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est celle d'une de tes disciples que j'ai possédé ? Tu me crois incapable de posséder ton âme à toi ? »

La vieille sorcière réagit à peine à cette triste vérité. Le fait était que Riley était si puissant qu'il lui était effectivement possible de s'emparer d'une âme aussi expérimentée que celle de Willa et l'occuper sans même que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte. Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, ce n'était pas la vieillesse qui faisait la force c'était le talent. Naturellement.

« Tu n'as pas été honnête avec ta disciple, Willa. La véritable immortalité existe bel et bien… »

« Et quoi ? Tu voulais que je dise à ces trois jeunes qu'autrefois, une monstre a réussi le tour de force d'acquérir l'immortalité sans être une existante et sans magie ? »

« C'est pourtant là la vérité. »

« Une vérité qu'elles connaitront un jour s'il doit en être ainsi. Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. »

« Notre devoir est le savoir, notre pouvoir la vérité. »

« … »

« Au final, seule Tris la connaitra cette vérité. »

Willa soupira avec amertume. Savoir que deux de ses disciples allaient mourir demain ne lui plaisait pas…

« Que me veux-tu, Riley ? C'est une chose d'espionner les enseignements de mes disciples, c'en est une autre de me déranger alors que je veux me reposer. »

« Tu es convoquée pour une réunion du Conseil, Willa. Les anciens t'attendent. »

« Les anciens ? »

« Tu es décidément bien fatiguée ! Ton âme n'est même plus apte à percevoir les appels de Cuyler. Il a dû passer par moi pour te transmettre le message puisqu'il m'a senti juste à côté de toi. »

« Les Yrwyell périront définitivement demain. Nous mourrons tous de la main des chasseurs, et l'ensemble des anciens a déjà accepté cette vérité. Qu'est-ce qui justifie, cette fois, une réunion du Conseil ? Ne peut-on pas se préparer à mourir en paix, dans cette famille ? »

Riley sourit à la boutade de son ainée. Elle était une sorcière qui avait vécu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie. La vie et la mort, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, en somme, ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. Les anciens avaient prédit la fin de la famille Yrwyell pour le lendemain depuis des décennies, déjà. Et la vieille sorcière s'était lentement préparée à quitter ce monde-ci. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir vécu son temps, finalement.

Dans sa vie, son rôle s'était limité à deux choses. Savoir, et faire en sorte que les générations futures sachent à leur tour. Elle avait rempli, toujours, ces deux rôles du mieux qu'elle le put. Maintenant, le temps de sa vie était arrivée à son terme. Et elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin mettre fin à sa vie de la manière dont les anciens l'avaient prédit. Seulement, par égard pour un devoir d'ultime enseignement à apporter aux jeunes sorciers du clan, ferait-elle l'effort de chercher à défendre sa vie, au moins un peu. Mais pour le reste…

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'attaque des chasseurs. Enfin pas directement. Nous avons reçu la visite d'une sang-pur, aujourd'hui. »

La vieille sorcière souleva immédiatement un sourcil.

« La jeune Lexa, je crois. Elle continue de vouloir créer son alliance de monstres et aujourd'hui elle a quitté la France pour venir voir les anciens et leur proposer de joindre notre famille à sa coalition. Tu imagines ? »

« J'imagine, oui. Elle a déjà dû repartir. Les Yrwyell ne sont pas seulement pacifiques. Ils sont également neutres. La coalition de cette reine vampire n'a qu'une vocation politique, et les sorciers du clan Yrwyell ne se mêlent pas de la politique. »

« C'est exact. Mais elle est toujours là par contre. »

La vieille sorcière s'en étonna encore une fois.

« Les anciens sont bien complaisants avec elle. »

« Ils font preuve de respect envers une existante. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as enseigné à tes filles, aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai trop parlé. Mes filles n'auraient pas dû entendre cela. »

« Qu'importe. Les oreilles de la sang-pur semblent trainer un peu partout. Elle est au courant elle aussi que les chasseurs viendront nous massacrer demain. Selon la politique de sa coalition, elle ne prend jamais part à un combat où son peuple ne s'en voit pas menacé. La reine nous propose donc de rejoindre hâtivement son peuple afin qu'elle puisse justifier auprès des tribus et clans de monstres qui se sont déjà joints à elle le fait qu'elle nous porte secours. Elle nous propose d'intervenir en notre faveur, en somme. Pour autant qu'on se place sous son aile. »

« Je vois… Nous devons donc refuser son offre avec le maximum de politesse et diplomatie dont notre famille puisse faire preuve, en ce cas. Cela mérite évidemment de perturber mon repos. Bien, bien… »

La vieille sorcière se leva, pestant contre l'excès de courbettes qu'envisageaient de faire les représentants de la famille devant la reine vampire. La vérité était que la reine Lexa disposait d'une extrêmement bonne réputation au sein de la famille Yrwyell. Contrairement à sa génitrice, la reine Prama, qui avait fait traquer et massacrer plusieurs clans de sorciers au cours de son règne -dont les Yrwyell- mais aussi assujetti la plupart des peuples de monstres d'Europe par la force et la terreur, sa fille Lexa, lorsqu'elle avait hérité du royaume, avait laissé le choix à tout clan de maintenir son assujettissement à la domination vampire ou non. Quant aux sorciers, ne les craignant pas, elle avait peu à peu entrainé l'accalmie de leurs persécutions et s'était elle-même finalement mise à les ignorer. Il était très connu que la reine Lexa préférait les dialogues et la négociation aux violences. Un certain Gustus, qui la servait, avait mauvaise réputation, certes, mais… on parlait également d'une certaine Anya qui, elle, avait une bien meilleure image.

Et pour Willa, entendre que la reine vampire était venu jusqu'ici, au Liechtenstein, pour leur proposer de leur porter secours contre l'attaque que les chasseurs de la Commission humaine avaient prévu contre eux demain, c'était…

Malgré tout, la réponse de tous les anciens comme de la sienne seraient toujours : non.

Pour un Yrwyell, rien ne justifiait le meurtre. Si les chasseurs voulaient les attaquer, ils fuiraient. S'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ils tenteraient quelque chose, mais jamais de les combattre, et encore moins de les tuer.

Seulement, les anciens de la famille Yrwyell avaient déjà réfléchi à toutes les possibilités pour eux de résister à l'assaut des troupes de chasseurs qui devaient venir sur eux demain. Et à cette attaque, ils n'avaient su prédire aucune solution favorable. Ainsi donc, une seule vérité s'était imposée à leurs yeux : demain serait la fin des Yrwyell, un clan de puissants sorciers qui avait perduré pendant des millénaires. Ils allaient tous mourir demain, à une ou deux exceptions prêts…

Cette vérité, tout le monde au sein de la famille la connaissait. Non seulement les anciens, mais aussi tous les membres adultes du clan. Seuls les plus jeunes enfants n'avaient pas été mis au courant.

Willa sourit à Riley.

« Repose-toi bien, sorcier. Toi, au moins, tu ne fais pas partie du Conseil des anciens. »

« Amuse-toi bien, sorcière. Toi, au moins, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer cette belle femme qu'est la reine vampire. Beaucoup de louanges circulent à son sujet. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de la beauté… » lâcha une dernière fois la puissante sorcière avant de quitter la tente.

* * *

« Tu es si belle… » soupira Tris, admirant le visage rayonnant de sa grande sœur.

Celle-ci, médusée par la quasi-jalousie de sa cadette, ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci, Tris. » lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

Oui, Leigh était définitivement la plus jolie des deux sœurs -non pas que Tris était moche, loin de là-, mais la petite sœur, elle, avait en revanche un véritable talent pour la sorcellerie. Nul ne l'ignorait au sein de la famille des Yrwyell : cette petite avait toujours démontré de grandes capacités.

Leigh repositionna le chapeau que venait de lui confectionner sa sœur. Le vent était fort, ce soir…

« Quand j'aurai fini mon initiation » annonça Tris, « je me concentrerai tout d'abord sur la compréhension du Trigedasleng et comme cela, ce seront des vêtements et non plus de simples chapeaux de fleurs, que je ferai. J'en ferai de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs, et je… »

Pendant que Tris continuait de rêver de l'avenir, Leigh dirigea son regard vers le ciel, songeuse.

Au cours de la dernière heure, les deux sœurs avaient quitté les alentours du territoire de la famille. Elles s'étaient précipitées vers les champs de fleurs, sur le flanc de la montagne. Bien sûr, on était déjà en pleine fin d'automne, et l'hiver approchait même à grand pas. Mais Tris, accompagnée de sa sœur, était venue creuser la terre. Elle en avait ressorti quelques racines et, en s'adressant aux lois des plantes vivantes, avaient convaincu quelques-unes parmi celles-ci de reprendre vie. Ainsi, ce furent quelques dizaines de tournesols, chrysanthèmes, cyclamens et autres bourgeons morts qui reprirent forme sous leurs yeux. Après cela, Tris s'était empressée de cueillir toutes ces fleurs auxquelles elle avait redonné vie et s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux lois, mais cette fois-ci pour que les tiges des plants se tissent entre elles. En quelques minutes à peine, Tris était ainsi parvenue à confectionner un magnifique chapeau de fleurs d'automne.

Leigh avait été ravie du compliment de sa sœur, mais cela ne la réjouissait pas non plus à l'excès. Après tout, pour que davantage de fleurs se retrouvent sur sa tête, il aurait fallu vider le champ de toutes les racines qu'il contenait. Et cette perspective ne lui faisait pas tout à fait plaisir. Après tout, elle aimait beaucoup trop la terre pour la priver de ses graines, et elle craignait déjà de mettre en péril la prochaine saison de fleurs.

Non, c'était plutôt autre chose qui préoccupait son esprit. Depuis quelques jours, les adultes du clan, avait-elle remarqué, agissaient avec une gravité peu naturelle au quotidien. C'était comme si un lourd fardeau pesait sur les épaules de leurs aïeuls. Tris n'avait probablement pas dû le remarquer vu son comportement, mais Leigh le voyait bien. Il se passait quelque chose dans cette famille.

Leigh était peinée. Comme toute Yrwyell qui soit, elle accordait toujours plus d'importance aux autres qu'elle n'en accordait à elle-même. Si une difficulté particulière affligeait le clan, elle voulait naturellement apporter sa patte pour soutenir tout le monde mais, d'un autre côté, elle devait bien constater qu'aucun adulte ne s'était confié à elle sur la situation. C'était un fait. Puisque les responsables de la famille avaient fait le choix de n'informer en rien les plus jeunes, Leigh ne pouvait que respecter leurs choix. Dès lors, elle avait choisi de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps encore à ce qui troublait ainsi la paix dans le cœur de tous les ainés. Cependant, il lui était quand même impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux…

Elle abandonna finalement les couleurs sombres du soleil couchant et rabattit son regard sur sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne s'aimait elle-même.

« Tris, il est tard. Allons-nous coucher, veux-tu ? »

« J'arrive, Leigh. Deux minutes. »

« Moi j'y vais. Maman doit déjà attendre qu'on rentre. Ne tarde pas, Alma a dit qu'il pourrait neiger demain et tu risques d'attraper froid si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite. »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive, Leigh, tu peux prévenir maman que je ne serai pas longue. »

Leigh hocha la tête.

Tris avait toujours pour habitude de chercher à s'isoler le soir. Leigh en ignorait la raison et ne s'en préoccupait guère, en fait. Du moment que Tris finissait par rentrer à la maison, le reste n'avait pas tant d'importance.

Tris regarda sa sœur partir. Une fois certaine que Leigh était suffisamment loin, elle soupira de contentement.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui. C'était étonnant. D'ordinaire, Willa ne cherchait pas à leur inculquer autant de savoir à la fois, préférant que ses disciples méditent abondamment sur les moindres petites choses. Depuis que Tris était revenue dans le monde matériel, elle n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi leur maitresse s'était efforcée de leur enseigner autant de choses à la fois, quitte à considérablement se fatiguer au passage. Après tout, leur maitresse était quelqu'un de suffisamment stricte pour savoir établir des frontières claires. Si elle avait dispensé autant de vérité, ce n'était pas seulement parce que Tris avait insisté pour, c'était également que leur maitresse l'avait voulu elle-même.

Tris ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et elle ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Quand les adultes décident d'une chose, un enfant ne peut pas forcément comprendre, mais il doit toujours obéir.

Selon cette logique, Tris n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi sa maitresse avait voulu lui en apprendre autant, mais devait accepter d'apprendre et rapidement. C'était sa façon de respecter les efforts que sa maitresse avait fait aujourd'hui dans son enseignement.

Tris s'assit donc.

La magie… Dans la famille Yrwyell, on pratiquait la sorcellerie, et non pas la magie. Mais leur maitresse leur avait aussi parlé de magie aujourd'hui.

Tris savait un peu ce que c'était que la magie. C'était différent de la sorcellerie…

Connaitre le futur… Parler aux âmes…

Pour une raison inconnue, Tris se sentait attirée par ces choses-là. Une fois, se souvenait-elle, elle avait essayé de voir le futur.

Et si elle réessayait ?

Elle ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit à l'intérieur même de son âme…

L'instant suivant, elle avait déjà atteint le monde immatériel à l'intérieur d'elle.

C'était une dimension où l'espace et le temps n'existait pas.

C'était un monde où la matière n'existait pas.

Son monde… Oui, c'était le sien.

L'intérieur de son âme…

L'esprit de Tris sondait l'âme entièrement. Elle repensait également à ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui, lorsque sa propre maitresse avait pénétré son âme. Il y avait une flamme incolore à ce moment-là.

C'était l'âme de sa maitresse. Cela, Tris le savait. Mais tandis qu'elle fouillait à présent son âme, aucune flamme ne se manifestait.

« Comment faire pour matérialiser ma flamme à l'intérieur de mon âme ? » s'interrogeait Tris.

Elle ne voyait pas de flamme mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que sa flamme n'existait pas. Peut-être, la flamme existait-elle et Tris s'avérait simplement incapable de la voir. C'est ce qu'espérait Tris parce qu'elle espérait vraiment pouvoir surprendre sa maitresse, le lendemain, quand elle les verrait pour leur dispenser un nouvel enseignement.

Ce que Tris ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était absolument impossible pour quiconque de matérialiser une flamme à l'intérieur de sa propre âme. Les flammes étaient le reflet des âmes. Elles pouvaient donc se matérialiser dans des âmes étrangères mais jamais dans l'âme de son propre soi. Tris était par conséquent actuellement en train d'essayer de réaliser un exercice impossible.

« La science des âmes… Maitresse ne me l'a jamais enseignée. Serais-je capable de la comprendre par moi-même ? »

Tris sondait encore et encore son âme, tentant à tout prix de comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

A ce moment-là, elle avait déjà plongé depuis longtemps dans un état de méditation extrêmement complexe et profond.

Tris était curieuse, mais non pas stupide. Un long moment s'était déjà écoulé et elle avait deviné que son savoir était trop faible pour saisir comment matérialiser sa flamme à l'intérieur de sa propre âme.

Elle abandonna donc toute idée de ce genre et partit à la recherche d'un savoir inconnu. Elle ne cherchait dorénavant plus à apprendre quelque chose en particulier. Elle cherchait à apprendre, peu importe quoi.

Elle était dans son âme, c'est pourquoi il lui était facile de ressentir toute altération, même la plus infime, qui pouvait se dérouler à l'intérieur de la dimension où elle se trouvait.

« Il se passe quelque chose… » murmura-t-elle.

Comme pour répondre à son affirmation, le vide de son âme évolua peu à peu vers une couleur.

« Depuis quand y a-t-il des couleurs dans mon âme ? » s'étonna Tris.

Les couleurs appartenaient au monde matériel, elles ne devaient donc pas pouvoir paraitre dans un monde immatériel comme celui dans lequel se trouvait Tris.

Ce à quoi elle assistait, la jeune sorcière ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Maitresse aurait définitivement pu me dire ce qu'il se passe si elle avait été là avec moi. » pensa Tris.

Mais elle était seule, ici.

Elle se concentra plus intensément encore.

« La couleur fluctue. C'est sombre. Du noir ? Du gris ? »

C'était bel et bien du gris qui se formait à l'intérieur de l'âme de la petite enfant. Néanmoins, il s'agissait là d'un gris très imparfait. Si elle aurait dû qualifier cela avec des mots, Tris aurait qualifié ce gris de "amer", "repoussant".

Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« Le gris évolue encore. C'est… bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur ? »

L'esprit de Tris était de plus en plus perturbé.

Elle savait naturellement qu'un sorcier un minimum talentueux pouvait pénétrer de force l'âme d'un autre sorcier. Il était donc tout à fait possible pour qu'on l'attaque un jour dans son âme. Toutefois, elle savait pertinemment que dans la famille Yrwyell, les ainés contrôlaient systématiquement les âmes des plus jeunes -au moins jusqu'au terme de leur initiation- afin de s'assurer qu'ils soient toujours à l'abri d'une attaque ennemie. Après tout, les Yrwyell étaient une famille de sorciers comptant de nombreux ennemis.

Par conséquent, Tris n'avait encore jamais subi une attaque spirituelle dirigée directement contre son âme. Elle s'en croyait complétement protégée.

Mais là, elle sentait vraiment que quelqu'un -ou quelque chose- avait pénétré son âme et représentait un danger pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » paniquait Tris.

L'immatériel influence le matériel. Donc si quelqu'un parvenait à attaquer l'âme de Tris et détruire son esprit, son corps physique toujours situé dans le monde matériel mourrait.

Plus la petite sorcière sondait son âme, plus celui-ci tendait à virer au blanc.

« C'est un gris très hideux… » pensa-t-elle sans pourtant chercher à quitter cette dimension.

Elle agissait de manière tout à fait inconsidérée, risquant sa vie pour rien.

« Attends ! On dirait qu'il y a une forme qui se crée. »

C'était vrai, dans le nuage diffus de gris opaque et menaçant, une forme était en train d'apparaitre.

« Une flamme ? » pensa Tris.

« Non, c'est… »

La forme captivait Tris. Celle-ci était attirée…

L'esprit de Tris s'approcha encore et encore, curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette forme.

« On dirait un visage. Un visage ? Ici ? Chez moi ? »

Le "chez moi" dont parlait Tris était évidemment son âme.

Elle était obnubilée par cet évènement auquel elle n'arrivait à attribuer de sens.

« Ce visage… il est magnifique… »

Tris commençait à distinguer peu à peu le visage qui se formait devant elle.

C'était le visage d'une femme.

Tris comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait été si captivée.

Ce visage était si extraordinaire, plus beau que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Si quelqu'un aurait dit à Tris qu'il s'agissait-là du visage d'un ange ou même d'une fée, Tris aurait cru cette personne sans difficulté.

« Magnifique… »

Le visage était ensorcelant et d'une beauté inouïe. Il avait la peau légèrement mate et des yeux d'une intensité profonde. Les cheveux étaient bouclés et soyeux. Le nez était finement dessiné, et raffiné. Les joues étaient formées dans un galbe parfait et les lèvres, saillantes et charnues, étaient captivantes au-delà des mots.

« Ma déesse… » soupira Tris, envoutée.

C'était un piège terrible dans lequel elle était en train de se perdre !

En ayant séduit la petite fille, le visage était en train de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de l'enfant et de la condamner à errer pour l'éternité dans sa propre âme. C'était le sort réservé à ceux qui ne se prémunissaient pas contre de telles attaques spirituelles.

Tris était à deux doigts d'en perdre tout sens de la raison quand une voix qui n'était pas la sienne sonna fortement.

« Tris ! »

« Ah ! »

La jeune sorcière réagit au-delà de tout instinct.

Et, en un seul instant, tout disparut. Le visage disparut. Le gris mystérieux disparut. Et la dimension du vide elle-même disparut.

Tris ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était de retour dans le monde de la matière.

Elle passa machinalement une main sur son visage.

« Je transpire ? »

Elle suait. De tout son être.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tris ne savait pas l'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas compris elle-même. Si elle était restée à contempler le visage plus longtemps, elle se serait retrouvée bloquée à l'intérieur de sa propre âme jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle pleurait.

Elle savait qu'elle venait de désobéir aux plus élémentaires des enseignements. Elle avait pris beaucoup trop de risque. Ce qu'elle avait fait était très grave.

Elle pleura à chaude larme.

« Pardon, maitresse, pardon… »

Elle pleurait d'avoir failli disparaitre du monde de la matière pour toujours, laissant pour l'éternité son corps vide de tout esprit, mais surtout parce que ce qu'il s'était passé ne manquerait pas d'attrister sa maitresse lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

Les anciens de la famille Yrwyell étaient tous de très puissants sorciers et des experts en spiritisme il y avait très peu à parier qu'ils ne découvrent pas dans les prochains jours la terrible chose qu'avait faite Tris en ayant choisi de rester dans son âme malgré le danger manifeste.

« Pardon, maitresse, pardon… »

Elle regrettait de tout son être et au fond, elle avait déjà décidé que si d'ici les trois prochains jours aucun ancien ne viendrait la voir pour lui témoigner son mécontentement, elle irait elle-même raconter à sa maitresse ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Mais pour l'heure, il faisait froid.

Comme venait de le dire Leigh il y a encore un instant -le temps ne s'écoule pas dans les mondes immatériels-, il était l'heure de rentrer.

La jeune sorcière se leva donc et prit la direction de la maison.

« … »

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la jeune Tris était déjà au lit, une monstre très puissante arrivait sur les lieux de l'incident. La monstre se pencha à l'endroit exact où Tris avait été assise deux heures plus tôt.

Elle renifla quelques instants puis releva le visage pour étudier les alentours. Seulement, il n'y avait personne à plusieurs lieux à la ronde.

Mais une chose était étonnante : le visage de la monstre était exactement le même que celui que Tris avait vu à l'intérieur de son âme.

* * *

« Tris, à quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air plus fatiguée le matin après t'être réveillée que le soir avant de te coucher ? »

Tris avançait tel un zombie à l'agonie dans la salle à manger.

« Rêve horrible, maman… Pas pu bien dormir… »

« Quoi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Quel genre de cauchemar ? » s'inquiéta la mère.

Tris s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle se souvint tout à coup de la vérité. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar ce qu'elle avait vu. Ca s'était bel et bien passé. De plus, ce n'était pas pendant qu'elle dormait mais avant, quand elle était encore dehors, dans les champs de fleur.

Elle eut tout de suite honte de s'être montrée aussi téméraire hier.

Elle s'était mise en danger au-delà de tout sens commun.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, maman. »

Faire de la peine à sa maitresse et aux autres anciens était déjà suffisant. Tris ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter sa mère par-dessus le marché.

« Merci pour le chapeau, hier. » prononça Leigh pour changer de sujet afin d'aider sa sœur, victime de l'inquisition maternelle.

« Finis ton bol de céréale, Leigh. Quant à toi, Tris, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à me disputer avec toi. Mais tu as intérêt à retenir la leçon pour l'avenir si tu veux vivre longtemps. »

Les deux sœurs baissèrent la tête, vaincues.

La mère avait clairement vu dans le jeu de l'ainée et avait clairement fait comprendre à la cadette qu'elle savait. Tris se sentait toute penaude.

En réalité, et cela Tris l'ignorait, sa mère ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle avait simplement deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose que sa fille regrettait et que si elle se serait retrouvé dans la même situation aujourd'hui, elle aurait agi différemment. Et cela, la génitrice ne l'avait pas deviné en tant que sorcière mais en tant que mère, tout simplement. Une mère sait deviner ce que vit sa fille, après tout, même quand celle-ci essaie de lui cacher certaines choses.

De plus, Tris ignorait autre chose. C'est que sa mère ne l'avait pas mise en garde pour le futur dans l'intention de lui faire la leçon mais dans celui de lui donner un dernier conseil dans sa manière de vivre le reste de sa vie. Elle savait que la famille Yrwyell toute entière allait mourir d'ici peu et que sa fille serait la seule survivante. Cette dernière phrase était donc davantage un avertissement dissimulant un dernier et tendre souhait de longue vie d'une mère à sa fille plutôt qu'un véritable sermon.

« Oui, maman. Je te demande pardon. »

La mère soupira.

De manière assez ironique, elle s'inquiétait plus pour sa fille dont il était certain qu'elle allait vivre que pour elle-même qui allait mourir.

« Dépêche-toi de finir ton bol, toi aussi. Les anciens vont bientôt envoyer quelqu'un te chercher. »

Tris révéla un sourire consterné.

Si sa propre mère était au courant pour hier, forcément, les anciens le savaient déjà aussi.

« Et tu peux t'habiller chaudement dès à présent, tu devras rester un long moment dans le froid vu toutes les herbes qu'ils vont te demander de ramasser pour eux. »

Leigh et Tris levèrent aussitôt la tête de leurs bols, surprises.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour un sermon que les anciens voulaient voir Tris ? Pour ramasser des herbes, rien que ça ?

Mais… si ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé hier, comment leur mère pouvait-elle savoir ce que les anciens la feraient chercher? Leur mère ne savait pas lire le futur -des trois femmes vivant dans cette maison, seule Tris savait le faire-, donc comment pouvait-elle prédire les actions futures des anciens ?

« Oui, maman. Si les anciens ont besoin de moi… »

Elle se hâta donc de finir son bol et courut aller se préparer.

Quand elle ressortit de sa chambre et qu'elle était sur le point de franchir la porte de la maison afin de partir rejoindre les anciens, la voix grondante de sa mère se fit entendre.

« Tris ! Qui t'a dit de partir ? Reviens tout de suite ! »

L'interpellée sursauta avant de revenir précipitamment retrouver sa mère.

« Maman ? »

« ... »

Tris et Leigh regardaient la mère qui ne réagissait pas.

Elle était simplement en train de fixer son enfant du regard. Une chaleur sans pareille était inscrite dans les pupilles de la maman. C'était sa chair et son sang qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Sa progéniture. Son héritage. Sa descendance. Son trésor…

Tris l'ignorait, mais en ce moment, sa mère utilisait un sortilège pour empêcher ses yeux de pleurer.

« Je t'aime, Tris. » lâcha enfin la maman.

Cette dernière fut si surprise à ces mots… Tout ça pour ça ?

« Bah, moi aussi je t'aime maman. » répondit la petite enfant en haussant les épaules.

Elle se préparait déjà à repartir quand sa mère la rappela encore d'un ton sec.

« Tris ! Sang de fée ! Vas-tu m'obéir, à la fin ? Reste ici ! »

Tris se retourna encore, légèrement bougon.

Elle ne le montrait pas devant sa mère mais cette situation l'agaçait un petit peu. C'est vrai, il fallait choisir, quoi ! Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller trouver les anciens ou bien elle devait passer la journée ici, à la maison, à faire démonstration excessive de tendresse ?

« Embrasse ta sœur. » ordonna la mère à sa fille.

« Hein ? » lâcha bêtement Tris.

« Prends Leigh dans tes bras, et embrasse-la. »

« Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? » s'étonna Tris.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna à son tour la grande sœur.

Il faut comprendre que les sorciers de la famille Yrwyell étaient des gens qui accordaient moins d'importance au matériel qu'à l'immatériel. Pour eux, l'amour était une chose sur laquelle il convenait plus de méditer plutôt que de la démontrer physiquement. Aussi, les démonstrations physiques d'amour étaient rares chez les Yrwyell. Dans le pire des cas, si deux Yrwyell voulaient se manifester leur amour, il leur suffisait juste de fusionner leurs esprits plutôt que de se faire un câlin.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les deux enfants soient surpris par la demande de leur mère.

« Tu dois vraiment avoir fait un truc terrible, hier… » chuchota Leigh à l'attention de sa cadette, pensant que les exigences de leur mère étaient encore une forme de punition pour ce que Tris avait pu avoir fait la veille.

Cette dernière haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à rien.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, sous le regard de leur mère, et Tris quitta enfin la maison.

A l'intérieur, cependant, la maman regardait encore sévèrement sa fille ainée.

« La journée va être longue, Leigh. Et seules les fées savent ce qu'il peut se passer. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me quitteras pas d'une semelle, aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? Et tu dois obéir à absolument tout ce que je te dis ! »

Leigh observait sa mère d'un œil désemparé.

Depuis un moment, leur mère, comme le reste des adultes de la famille Yrwyell, d'ailleurs, avait un comportement étrange. Mais là on atteignait un tout autre degré…

Vive d'esprit, elle se demanda subitement si la différence de traitement qu'il y avait eu entre sa sœur et elle -l'une devant partir loin de la famille chercher des herbes et l'autre devant à tout prix rester dans la maison avec leur mère- n'était pas dû à une mauvaise affaire qui pouvait devoir survenir durant la journée.

Si c'était le cas, alors…

Elle se mit subitement à prier de tout son cœur, espérant que le traitement le plus favorable avait été réservé à sa sœur et non à elle.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux.

« Maman… »

« Tu as parfaitement compris, ma fille. » répondit celle-ci sans même prendre le temps d'écouter la question.

Leigh lâcha alors un long soupir, rassurée.

Sa sœur allait pouvoir être en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Tris venait de quitter la maison.

Elle avançait à peine le long du chemin quand elle croisa Riley, un puissant sorcier de la famille qui semblait venir en sa direction.

« Bonjour, Riley. » salua Tris.

« Bonjour, petite sorcière. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Par les fées, je vais très bien. Vous êtes venus me chercher au nom des anciens, je suppose ? »

« Exactement. Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans le futur. » répondit-elle histoire de plaisanter.

* * *

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?! » fulminait Cuyler Ridley, le premier ancien des Yrwyell, à l'encontre de la jeune Tris.

Celle-ci était actuellement agenouillée et avait la tête courbée presque jusqu'à terre.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu se profiler dans ton âme et au lieu d'en avertir un ainé, ou au moins de quitter immédiatement les mondes immatériels, tu préfères y rester voir ce que c'est ?! As-tu déjà fini ton initiation pour te permettre d'agir de manière aussi impromptue ? »

Le vieux sorcier pestait et sermonnait rudement l'apprentie sorcière.

Les sorciers du clan Yrwyell étaient des gens très calmes de nature, acceptant la vie et ses vérités comme elle s'imposait à eux. Malgré tout, ils accordaient une énorme importance à leurs générations futures -encore plus quand ils avaient devant eux la seule membre de la famille qu'ils savaient pouvoir voir le soleil se lever le lendemain- et découvrir ce matin, en méditant, que l'un de leurs jeunes avait failli se retrouver piégé la veille dans sa propre âme pour l'éternité avait le don de les exaspérer.

Pour être honnête, Tris n'aurait pas été piégée indéfiniment dans son âme car certes, une sorcière de son niveau n'aurait pas pu en ressortir de son seul gré une fois piégée mais les anciens, eux, en se réveillant ce matin et en constatant qu'elle avait disparu, l'aurait facilement retrouvé et aurait pu la faire quitter sa propre âme sans grand problème. C'est pourquoi la situation n'était pas si dramatique que cela. C'était le rôle des ainés de toujours prendre soin des plus jeunes, après tout. Le problème était là que Tris avait fait démonstration d'un manque de sagesse et de discernement sidérant. Elle allait se retrouver seule et abandonnée dès demain, et les anciens ne pouvaient plus tolérer qu'elle agisse encore comme une enfant immature [NdA : rappelons qu'elle n'a que 5 ans, au cas où…].

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter ! » lâcha Tris, acceptant toute réprimande. Elle savait que tous les torts étaient de son côté -et même si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, qui était-elle pour répondre aux paroles des anciens ?

Le premier ancien s'épongea le front.

« Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour toi, Tris. Un jour, tu devras avancer sur les voies de la sorcellerie par toi-même et il n'y aura absolument personne pour intervenir en ta faveur en cas de difficulté. N'attends pas que ce jour-là arrive, agis comme tel dès à présent. »

« Oui, premier ancien. Je vous demande pardon. »

Elle le pensait sincèrement.

« Bien, bien… puisque tout cela est arrivé hier, nous allons quand même, nous anciens, aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Assieds-toi et ne bouge plus. »

Obéissante, Tris s'assit simplement et ne bougea plus d'un geste.

Les six anciens présents dans la pièce restèrent là à l'observer un moment puis, s'étant assurés qu'elle avait bien fait comme on lui avait demandé, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et laissèrent leurs esprits quitter leurs corps…

L'instant d'après, six flammes incolores étaient apparues dans l'âme de Tris.

« Tris, petite, tu es ici ? » questionna la flamme de Cuyler.

« Je suis ici, premier ancien. » répondit la voix de Tris.

« Bien. Nous allons maintenant observer ensemble ce que tu as vu hier dans ton âme. »

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » demanda la petite sorcière débutante.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne fasses rien pour éviter que tu ne te retrouves dans la même situation que celle d'hier. Libère juste ton esprit, qu'il soit apaisé. Nous nous chargerons du reste. »

« Très bien, premier ancien. »

Puis, plus aucune voix ne prit la parole.

Un silence absolu régnait dans la dimension de l'âme de Tris.

Le temps passa.

Enfin, une couleur indéfinissable apparut.

Tris était stupéfaite.

Il s'agissait trait pour trait de la même couleur qu'hier. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Les anciens savaient-ils de quoi il s'agissait ?

Elle ne pouvait le savoir puisque les flammes présentes dans son âme ne brillaient pas ni ne parlaient.

Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre de nouvelles instructions de la part du premier ancien…

Tandis que Tris réfléchissait à différentes choses, la couleur présente dans la dimension évoluait vers de nouvelles teintes.

Le gris, tout d'abord très sombre, difficilement distinguable du noir, devenait de plus en plus clair. Il semblait même vouloir se rapprocher des premières palettes de la couleur blanche.

« Exactement comme hier… » songea Tris.

D'une certaine manière, elle était satisfaite de ne pas avoir rêver, hier. D'un autre côté, elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si imprudente. Mais en l'immédiat, elle ne risquait rien. Les anciens étaient là, cette fois-ci.

« Le visage… » pensa-t-elle.

Celui-ci venait d'apparaitre depuis le gris opaque.

Le visage se formait, de plus en plus distinctement. Une beauté identique à celle d'hier paraissait peu à peu au sein de l'âme de la sorcière.

Tris ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Elle était complètement obsédée par ce visage et n'avait même pas remarqué que toutes les flammes présentes dans son âme, sans exception, brillaient d'une couleur incandescente, illuminant tout l'opposé de l'âme qui n'était pas envahi par le gris et le visage mystérieux.

Les anciens réagissaient manifestement à ce qui se formaient sous leurs yeux.

Tout à coup, les lèvres du visage enchanté commencèrent à se séparer.

« T-… »

Et, en un temps même indigne d'être mentionné, tout disparut. Les flammes, le visage, le gris, le vide de la dimension… tout cela disparut exactement au même moment.

Lorsque Tris rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à nouveau présente dans le monde matériel. Les anciens étaient tranquillement assis sur leurs chaises, comme auparavant.

Enfin… pas tout à fait…

Leurs visages étaient blêmes.

Tris n'était pas exercée au travail de déchiffrer les émotions manifestées sur des visages mais, à son opinion, chacun des anciens était partagé entre une joie immense et un étonnement incommensurable.

Cuyler tourna la tête pour étudier la réaction de ses pairs. Ils étaient tous dans le même état : sidérés.

Alors comme ça, Tris était promise à un tel destin…

Cela dépassait manifestement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Il n'était guère plus étonnant que l'ombre de la mort n'aie jamais vraiment planée sur elle jusqu'ici.

En quelque sorte, le destin de Tris était pire que la mort. Mais dans un autre sens, il était si merveilleux… Le rêve de bien des sorciers était accordé à cette petite, en réalité !

« Anciens ? Saviez-vous ce qu'était ce gris ? Et ce visage ? » demanda Tris, impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cuyler sourit, encore à demi-surpassé par sa découverte récente.

« Mon enfant, crois-moi, il y a des choses dans ce que nous avons vu qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches présentement. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » pensa Tris.

« Petite sorcière. » prononça une ancienne, « Sache qu'il est strictement impossible qu'une couleur émerge au sein d'une âme, en dehors de celles que peuvent provoquer les flammes. Et il n'y a aucune exception ! »

« Mais il y avait bien une couleur ! Il y avait du gris ! » protesta Tris.

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr qu'il y avait du gris, nous l'avons tous vu. » s'amusa Cuyler.

L'autre ancienne reprit.

« Vois-tu, Tris ? Les fées ont placé des règles très strictes dans les mondes qu'ils ont créé. Ces règles ne sont pas sensés bouger, que ce soit dans le monde matériel ou ceux immatériels. »

« Mais alors… » insistait Tris.

« A ton avis, qui a le pouvoir de remettre en question la volonté des fées, petite sorcière ? » demanda un troisième ancien.

« Les sorciers, en communiant avec les lois ? » répondit naïvement Tris.

« Oui, évidemment. » répondit Cuyler, « mais réfléchis un peu plus, veux-tu ? Qui n'a pas été créé par les fées ? Tu ne penses pas que eux non plus puissent se déjouer des règles dictées par les fées ? »

« Les existants ? » interrogea Tris, « Mais je pensais qu'ils étaient soumis aux lois eux aussi ! »

« Ils le sont, bien évidemment. » reprit l'ancienne, « néanmoins, il arrive qu'ils désobéissent à certaines d'entre elles sans même forcément chercher à le faire. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier, en fait. »

Tris ne comprenait pas. Il fallait vraiment que les anciens développent leurs explications. L'esprit de Tris était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre par lui-même.

« Tout comme les vivants ordinaires, les existants ne peuvent pas pénétrer l'immatériel. » admit Cuyler Ridley, « Mais si un sorcier intervient dans le processus, alors là il est possible qu'un existant y parvienne. Oui, c'est possible. »

« Un sorcier ? Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que moi, Tris, j'ai moi-même fait entrer un existant dans mon âme ?! »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, Tris. » affirma le premier ancien, « En fait, sans même t'en rendre compte, tu as pratiqué la magie hier. Et pendant que tu le faisais, un existant s'est immiscé dans ton âme. C'est cela qu'il s'est passé. »

« Mais quelle magie ai-je utilisé hier, anciens ? Je ne cherchais juste qu'à méditer, pourtant. »

« Fille, » dit l'ancienne, « tu as commencé à découvrir le futur. Mais pas n'importe quel futur. Ton futur ! En principe, c'est interdit chez lez Yrwyell. Il n'est pas permis de chercher à connaitre son propre futur parce que cela revient à accorder de l'importance à sa propre vie. Or, c'est l'humilité qui fait un bon sorcier. Si nous n'étions pas humbles, nous ne communierions pas avec les lois mais nous les soumettrions. Cependant, tu as commencé hier à lire ton propre futur sans même le vouloir et sans même t'en rendre compte, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons rien te reprocher, sur le coup. »

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre vraiment… » reconnut Tris.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Il s'agit de science que ta maitresse, Willa, ne t'a pas encore enseigné. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. En fait, hier, tu as vu ton futur. Mais normalement, nous, anciens, lorsque nous consultons le futur, nous le voyons sous forme d'évènements à venir. Toi c'est sous la forme d'états à venir que tu l'as vu. Tu pensais avoir vu du gris, dans ton âme, mais en fait il n'y avait aucun gris. Seulement du noir et du blanc. Le noir, c'est l'état de ton futur à toi. Cela veut dire qu'il sera malheureux. A côté du noir, il y avait du blanc. Ce blanc, ce n'était pas ton futur, c'était le futur de quelqu'un d'autre. Le futur de l'existant. Et si toi tu as vu du gris, c'est parce que ta sensibilité spirituelle était trop faible pour discerner les deux couleurs et te rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de deux couleurs différentes. En fait, les deux futurs étaient si proches, si imbriqués, que tu les as confondu en un seul. Mais il y avait deux futurs, donc le futur de deux personnes. »

« Alors… »

« Alors ton futur, Tris, sera très étroitement lié avec celui d'une existante. Ton futur est noir, donc il n'est pas joyeux. Mais celui de l'existante est blanc. Détrompe-toi, cela ne veut pas dire que le futur de l'existante sera rempli de bonnes choses. Il pourra être aussi malheureux que le tien, en fait. La couleur est toujours blanche dans le cas des existants, alors qu'elle peut être n'importe laquelle pour un vivant. Ceci dit, le futur de l'existante pourra être idyllique, aussi. Tout est possible. Et si le gris est passé de plus en plus du sombre au clair, c'est parce que le futur de l'existante prendra le pas sur le tien. Ton futur disparaitra derrière le sien. J'interprète peut-être, mais son avenir à elle sera tellement extraordinaire que le tien disparaitra en comparaison. Autrement dit, tu es destinée à t'effacer devant elle. A la servir. »

« Je vais avoir une vie malheureuse, alors… C'est ça que cela veut dire ? » demanda Tris, déçue.

« C'est comme cela que nous interprétons ce que nous avons vu dans ton âme, en tout cas. Tris, tu es jeune, mais comprends que nous ne sommes que des vivants. Tu dois toujours rester humble. Ton futur est peut-être malheureux, mais il t'appelle à côtoyer une existante qui aura un futur de grande importance. Le rôle d'un sorcier est de savoir. Tu devras transmettre ton savoir à l'existante que tu côtoieras, d'accord. Tu devras la servir fidèlement afin que son futur se réalise. C'est très important, Tris, tu m'entends ? »

Tris était pâle.

Elle savait combien l'humilité était importante chez les Yrwyell. Mais tout de même…

« Hier, nous avons rencontré l'existante que tu côtoieras dans le futur, Tris. Elle est une personne digne de ta confiance. Elle ne représentera donc jamais un danger pour toi. Cependant, souviens-toi que les existants ne peuvent se rendre dans les mondes immatériels. Elle y est rentrée dedans hier par ton action, même si tu n'y a pas fait attention… Ce n'était pas dangereux pour elle, mais pour toi oui ! Au moment où elle a ressenti ta présence, elle a cherché à t'appeler et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as failli te retrouver bloquée avec elle dans ton âme. Ne la laisse jamais t'appeler lorsqu'elle se trouve dans un monde immatériel, d'accord ? Tout à l'heure, elle voulait t'appeler et c'est pourquoi nous t'avons instantanément forcé à retourner dans ton corps. Autrement, tu aurais encore une fois risquée de finir prisonnière de ton âme. »

« Mais elle, comment elle sort une fois qu'elle est dans mon âme ? » demanda Tris.

« C'est toi qui l'y a fait entrer, non ? Donc si tu quittes ton âme, elle le quittera aussi. Ce n'est pas un problème, ne t'inquiète pas. Les existants ne sont pas censés entrer dans les mondes immatériels parce que les fées n'en ont pas voulu ainsi mais s'ils le font, ils sont tellement puissants qu'ils ne devraient vraiment pas craindre grand-chose. Ils peuvent y rester indéfiniment, ça n'aura aucune conséquence sur leurs corps matériels contrairement à nous les vivants où l'immatériel influence le matériel et ils quittent le monde immatériel dès que ceux qui les y ont fait entrer le quittent. Donc, surtout, ne laisse jamais une existante t'appeler dans un monde immatériel. Où avec le peu de force spirituelle que tu as, et son incapacité à sortir de l'immatériel par elle-même, vous ne pourrez que vous retrouver piégées toutes les deux à l'intérieur. »

Tris fronçait les sourcils, décontenancée. Voilà qu'on lui donnait beaucoup de prescriptions à retenir.

Elle avait failli se faire piéger par quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec le monde de la sorcellerie, finalement ?

« Et quand la rencontrerai-je, cette existante, anciens ? »

Cuyler et les autres sourirent. Ils devinaient déjà la réponse à cette question. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en informer Tris. En outre, ils étaient ravis de savoir que la dernière des leurs, qui allait survivre, était promise à un si important avenir. Servir un existant au futur si incroyable, n'était-ce pas là quelque chose de merveilleux ?

Tris aurait pu avoir un avenir quelconque, sans rien apporter d'utile à ce monde. Mais les six anciens qui avaient pénétré son âme aujourd'hui avaient maintenant compris qu'il n'en serait rien.

Oui, la dernière des leurs avait pour avenir un futur certes malheureux, mais qui aurait pour conséquence de faire briller une autre, et une existante de surcroit ! Une existante ! Ces seuls êtres, ces êtres supérieurs, que les fées elles-mêmes n'avaient pas créés !

A ce moment, les six anciens étaient tous très fiers de Tris.

« Si seulement Willa était là… » pensa Cuyler.

Mais la septième ancienne dormait toujours en ce moment, se reposant encore des enseignements qu'elle avait prodigués la veille à ses trois disciples.

« Bien, bien, bien. Le temps avance. » annonça le premier ancien, « Tris, jeune fille, nous en avons fini avec toi. Tu peux y aller. »

« Premier ancien ? » s'offusqua aussitôt un vieux sorcier.

« Ah, oui, pardon... Euh, non... Désolé, Tris. Nous avons besoin que tu ailles nous chercher des herbes, s'il-te-plait. Beaucoup d'herbes. Tu vas les chercher aussi loin que tu peux. Ces herbes devront servir à pratiquer quelques sorcelleries plus tard. Prends-en autant que tu peux, et… bon… Elles sont pour nous, hein ? Mais si à l'occasion, il te prend l'envie d'essayer de réaliser quelques sortilèges avec, n'hésite pas à tenter ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Dire que tu as réussi à voir le futur à un si jeune âge... Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre ! Enfin bref ! Vas-y, et ne reviens pas avant ce soir très tard, surtout ! »

« Ce soir ? Mais où mangerais-je, ce midi ? »

« As-tu réellement besoin de manger ? Tu n'auras qu'à jeûner et méditer ! »

« Et pour ma séance avec maitresse, aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle n'enseignera pas ! »

« Et pour ma mère ? Elle m'a reproché d'être rentrée tard, hier ! Il faut que je la prévienne que c'est vous qui m'avez dit d-… »

« Nous lui en avons déjà parlé il y a longtemps et nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord à ce sujet ! Dis, tu ne veux pas aller les chercher, ces herbes, ou quoi ? »

Tris sursauta, surprise.

Pour une curieuse raison, les anciens semblaient énormément se soucier d'une besogne aussi rudimentaire que d'aller cueillir des herbes.

Elle s'inclina avec respect devant les grands protecteurs de la famille Yrwyell.

« J'en ferai selon votre volonté, ancien. Et je pars tout de suite, en ce cas. »

« C'est cela. Et reviens le plus tard possible, surtout ! »

En réalité, Cuyler Ridley ne voulait même pas que Tris revienne du tout ce soir. Il savait déjà qu'elle survivrait dans tous les cas puisque, depuis qu'elle était venue au monde, elle était la seule que lui ou les autres anciens avaient vu survivre au massacre que les assassins de la Commission humaine avaient l'intention de commettre aujourd'hui.

Puisque cette vérité semblait déjà écrite, il était presqu'évident que même en restant avec eux tous toute la journée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Tris aurait quand même survécu. Seulement, les anciens et la mère de Tris s'était quand même mis d'accord pour qu'elle ne reste pas avec eux. Tris était encore jeune, et même si elle devait survivre, ils voulaient aussi qu'elle n'assiste pas de ses yeux à leurs morts à tous. Mais lorsqu'elle reviendrait avec les herbes ce soir, elle verrait de nombreux corps décapités, tranchés, brûlés, calcinés, écrasés… C'était comme cela que les agents de la CILCFO traitaient les sorciers, après tout.

Quand les anciens avaient vu le visage de la reine Lexa au milieu du gris, dans l'âme de Tris, ils s'étaient immédiatement réjouis.

Ils avaient tous rencontré Lexa, hier. Ils avaient bien évidemment refusé de rejoindre sa coalition, mais il y avait encore fort à parier que la reine vampire était là, quelque part, dans les montagnes avoisinantes. Avec un peu de chance, Tris tomberait sur la souveraine vampire et n'aurait jamais à revenir voir les cadavres empilés ce soir. Dans tous les cas, aux yeux des différents anciens, avec son altesse dans les parages, Tris était d'ores et déjà en sécurité.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas plus écouté maman quand elle m'a dit de bien me couvrir ? » gémit Tris.

Elle en grelottait presque, tellement il faisait froid.

« C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal ! » faisait-elle pour continuer de se plaindre en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il faisait anormalement froid pour un jour d'automne -même si on approchait déjà dangereusement de l'hiver. L'air ambiant gelait presque, et Tris était frigorifiée.

Elle refusait malgré tout de faire appel aux lois pour la réchauffer parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire longtemps et qu'elle préférait conserver sa force spirituelle pour la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

D'ailleurs, cette mission… si les anciens de la famille ne lui avaient pas imposé de ne pas revenir avant ce soir, elle serait déjà rentrée depuis longtemps !

Tris cessa de grommeler et se pencha pour ramasser une herbe anodine qui trainait sur le sol.

« Hmm ? Une chimaphile ? Et ça peut… oh ? La prostate ? Pour les anciens ? Ils en auraient besoin ? Bon, ba prenons quand même. On verra bien… »

Tris fouillait continuellement le sol sous ses pieds, ramassant des herbes au hasard et interrogeant les lois sur ce qu'elle ramassait. Elle leur demandait également si chacune de ces herbes pouvaient avoir de quelconques usages utiles en sorcellerie.

Comme l'avait bien précisé sa maitresse la veille, certains sorciers préféraient pratiquer la sorcellerie en faisant usage de la matière -alors que les lois suffisaient à la pratiquer, normalement. Parmi les différentes matières possibles, les herbes étaient une bonne image d'un atout en sorcellerie.

En effet, de nombreux sorciers savent bien que la plupart des plantes conservent leurs propres propriétés particulières qui, employées savamment, permettent de réaliser certains sortilèges particuliers. L'idée est plutôt simple en réalité. Il est facile pour un sorcier d'agir sur la nature à partir du moment où il communie avec les lois, mais pour cela il faut qu'il soit toujours proche de la nature qu'il souhaite modifier. Mais comment faudrait-il s'y prendre pour influer sur quelque chose qui ne se trouverait pas juste en face du sorcier ?

Les herbes et autres plantes consistent justement en une bonne solution à ce problème. Car oui, les choses comme des potions de vie pour soigner de graves blessures, ou encore des mixtures ensorcelantes permettant de transformer un hideux crapaud en lapin mignon tout plein… cela existe vraiment ! Généralement, pour concocter de telles choses, il suffit de mixer certaines plantes aux propriétés désirées entre elles et de lancer certaines incantations dans le produit réalisé.

Cependant, encore une fois, il s'agissait là d'une chose qui sollicitait des connaissances que Tris ne possédait pas. Non, sa maitresse ne lui avait pas encore enseigné la science des plantes magiques. Elle ne lui avait même pas encore enseigné le nom de ces choses immatérielles à qui il fallait dédier les incantations pour que ces mixtures prennent réellement effet.

Donc, Tris n'était absolument pas qualifiée pour remplir la mission que les anciens lui avaient confié. S'ils avaient confié cette tâche à un sorcier confirmé, celui-ci aurait pu remplir sa mission en une ou deux heures à peine. Mais pour Tris, qui n'y connaissait absolument rien, cela demandait forcément bien plus de temps.

On en était déjà à la moitié de l'après-midi et Tris venait à peine de finir de remplir son premier panier.

« Bon, et alors les lois, cette herbe-là elle s'appelle comment ? »

« … »

« La… quoi ? La pyrolle ? Et ça sert à quoi ? Ah… ? Mais… pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est pas comme tout à l'he-… »

« … »

« Bon, ok, je comprends rien… »

Une nouvelle fois, elle haussait les épaules et jetait l'herbe dans son panier, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre. Les anciens verraient bien eux-mêmes quelles herbes ils voudraient garder et quelles herbes ils jetteraient plutôt aux orties…

Quant à Tris, elle se rendait bien compte à quel point il était difficile à acquérir, le savoir, quand sa maitresse ne lui en avait pas au moins apporté les rudiments.

« Maitresse, pitié… aidez-moi… »

**« ! »**

Tris se retourna subitement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« J'ai entendu quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était bizarre, comme bruit… »

« … »

« J'ai dû rêver. Peu importe. Bon, et alors les lois, cette herb-… »

**« ! »**

Encore ? Un nouveau bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre. Et encore une fois, cela semblait provenir de l'endroit où demeurait sa famille.

« On dirait des bruits de canon ! » remarqua Tris.

« Des bruits de canon dans les montagnes ? C'est absurde ! Qui oserait détruire la nature ainsi ? Il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec la sorcellerie, hé ! ho ! »

« … »

Tris haussa les épaules et recommença à cueillir des herbes pour les anciens sans savoir que pendant ce temps, les anciens mouraient, eux.

* * *

« Ils ont entouré toute la montagne de leurs terrifiantes machines. » énonça calmement Willa à ses pairs, « Nous ne pouvons évacuer d'aucun côté. »

« Ils retiennent leurs leçons. La dernière fois, il y a deux ans, nous avions réussi à fuir parce que leurs machines avaient une trop courte portée et qu'en conséquence, nous pouvions passer devant elles sans risquer d'être atteints. »

« Et bien ils ont amélioré leurs machines. Elles visent plus loin aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis quand même étonnée. » remarqua une autre ancienne. La dernière fois, ils restaient cachés derrière leurs _Tonneaux 22_, craignant que nous ne leur jetions des sorts s'ils s'approchaient trop près. Et aujourd'hui, les voilà parmi nous. »

« Curieux, en effet. » reconnut Cuyler.

Au moment où les anciens parlaient, un peu moins d'une dizaine des membres de la famille Yrwyell étaient déjà morts, assassinés.

Comme l'avait remarqué Willa, toute la montagne avait été encerclée par ces fameux Tonneaux, une arme redoutable développée par la DADT, la Division de l'Armement et du Développement Technologique de la CIL.

Pour autant, alors que dans les précédents assauts de troupes de la CIL, les assassins envoyés préféraient rester derrière leurs terrifiantes machines, là, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient audacieusement descendus au milieu même des centaines de sorciers.

Les trois cent sorciers de la famille Yrwyell s'étaient tous rassemblés auprès de la salle où siégeaient régulièrement les anciens. Si les anciens donnaient pour consigne au reste de la famille de se laisser tuer, ils le feraient. Si à l'inverse, les anciens choisissaient de combattre, alors le reste de la famille aussi le ferait, au moins pour la forme.

Ils s'étaient tous donc rassemblés pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cependant, huit individus s'approchaient d'eux tous, comme s'ils ne craignaient pas de devenir victimes de quelques sorcelleries. Les Yrwyell n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des agents de la CIL d'aussi près.

« Ces gens-là ont beaucoup tué… » remarqua Willa en examinant une ombre qui se trouvait près d'un des assassins.

« La DSFI… je comprends mieux. » lâcha un autre ancien.

L'assassin qui semblait à la tête des sept autres s'arrêta soudainement, à environ deux mètres des sept anciens. Il y avait alors près de trois cent sorciers pour l'entourer de tous les côtés.

Il toisa le premier ancien Yrwyell du regard.

« C'est toi qui les commande tous ? » demanda-t-il, « Je ressens un petit picotement au niveau de la poitrine, tu m'expliques ? »

« Je ne les commande pas, je veille sur eux. » répondit Cuyler.

« Oh… c'est bien, ça. Donc c'est toi qui va m'empêcher de les tuer, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire quand tu as posé la main sur les neuf autres, mais pour une raison que j'ignore je n'ai pas réussi à t'arrêter et tu es quand même parvenu à les tuer. »

« Tu as essayé de m'arrêter ? Comment ? Je n'ai rien vu. »

« J'ai voulu m'adresser à ton âme pour que tu renonces à tes projets. Mais quand je l'ai cherché, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » répondit simplement Ridley.

Le commandant des troupes d'assassin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je comprends mieux les picotements… D'après les rapports du Haut Conseil, toutes les précédentes missions d'extermination qu'on avait dressées contre vous avaient échouées parce qu'à chaque fois, nos agents revenaient en disant qu'ils ne voulaient plus vous combattre que ç'aurait été un "péché" de tous vous tuer. Evidemment, si vous pouvez parler directement à nos âmes… »

Cuyler Ridley ne pensait pas pareil que l'assassin. A chaque attaque précédente de la CIL, il y avait eu beaucoup de morts chez les Yrwyell. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois cent aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, pour le premier ancien, toutes ces missions d'extermination n'étaient pas des échecs en soi. Même si, à proprement parler, il n'y avait pas eu d'extermination puisqu'il y avait eu des survivants.

Cuyler interrogea l'assaillant.

« Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé votre âme. Vous m'expliquez ? »

« C'est simple » répondit celui-ci, « je m'appelle Langston. Je suis agent SS de la Commission et… surtout… je n'ai pas d'âme ! »

« Oh… » donna Ridley, pour seule réponse.

Il se sentait bien triste pour ses adversaires. Il savait bien qu'il était possible pour certains vivants de perdre leurs âmes, par des méthodes très particulières. Mais il ne le souhaitait à personne. Les fées avaient créé les monstres comme les humains avec des âmes. C'était malheureux que de vouloir s'en séparer…

Le premier ancien éprouva une profonde compassion pour ceux qui se tenaient en face de lui.

Il y avait encore une vingtaine d'autres agents de la DSFI qui se tenaient encore plus loin, à mi-chemin entre les machines et le groupe des trois cent et quelques personnes. Ces agents-là étaient tous en train de se morfondre, regrettant l'idée absurde qu'ils avaient eu de vouloir faire du mal aux Yrwyell. [NdA : imaginez Perona, dans One Piece, quand elle arrive à convaincre ses adversaires que ce sont tous des insectes^^.]

Seuls les huit derniers étaient parvenus à tuer déjà neuf Yrwyell et à se rapprocher autant des anciens. Ridley en comprit que ces huit-là s'étaient tous séparés de leurs âmes et il en fut sincèrement peiné pour eux.

« C'est triste, ce que vous avez fait. » lâcha-t-il.

L'agent Langston observa le vieux sorcier, amusé.

Il regarda ensuite ses camarades derrière lui, et les voyant en train de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, il se laissa lui-même aller à l'hilarité.

Il s'amusa ainsi pendant quelques minutes des propos lâchés par le grand responsable de la famille Yrwyell, avant d'enfin revenir à lui.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, aucun Yrwyell n'avait réagit d'une quelconque manière à ce qu'avait dit leur premier ancien. Ils pensaient tous, comme lui, que ce qu'avaient fait ces huit-là étaient très graves.

L'agent de la DSFI regarda le sorcier en face de lui dans les yeux.

« Vous savez que vous êtes des gens très dangereux, vous, les sorciers ? »

« Existe-t-il des vivants non dangereux, sur cette Terre ? Vous, vous pensez ne pas l'être ? »

Langston se rembrunit à cette réponse.

« Je protège l'humanité. »

« Vous la protégez mal, dans ce cas. On protège en éduquant, et non pas en tuant. »

L'agent Langston était outré par le répondant de son locuteur.

Il était à deux doigts de mourir et il osait lui répondre ?!

« Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler mon âme ! Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me parler ainsi ?! »

« C'est parce que je n'accorde pas d'importance à ma propre vie que je peux vous parler ainsi. Quelqu'un qui aurait peur pour sa vie serait prêt à mentir pour la sauver. Ce n'est pas bien. »

Langston croyait halluciné.

Mais quel toupet !

« Je vais te tuer. » pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

Et tout de suite après, il dirigea sa main, sabre au poignet, en direction de la nuque du vieil homme.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa. A deux centimètres du cou du sorcier, l'arme s'arrêta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » pensa l'assassin, « bordel, que se passe-t-il ? »

En vérité, il voulait poser la question au sorcier. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Le vieux sorcier finit de regarder celui qui une seconde encore auparavant avait cherché à le tuer et dirigea ensuite son regard sur les sept autres assassins d'élite.

« Hé ! Jeunes tueurs ! Il existe des quantités de moyens pour vous empêcher de commettre un crime. Savez-vous ce que sont les lois ? Il suffit que j'adresse un mot à la loi de la matière et elle empêchera vos corps de bouger. De plus, nous sommes trois cents, donc quand bien même je finirais par être fatigué à vous maintenir immobiles [NdA : ça lui prendrait des années…], il y aurait quantité d'autres personnes pour me relayer. Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour me tuer. »

Les huit tueurs de la DSFI enrageaient. Ils se faisaient humiliés par un misérable vieillard !

C'était horrible, que de constater cette vérité.

Pour autant, le vieillard avait bel et bien raison : ils étaient l'élite suprême de la CILCFO mais contre un – et Dieu sait quel âge avait ce gars !- homme extrêmement âgé, ils ne pouvaient rien faire !

L'agent Langston se mit à haïr le vieux sorcier de tout son être. Il n'avait plus qu'un espoir, c'était que les agents aux grades inférieurs -ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la DSFI et n'avaient pas eu le courage de descendre directement au combat- utilisent les _Tonneaux 22_ encerclant la montagne et fassent feu sur eux tous.

Bien sûr, ces huit assassins deviendraient alors eux-mêmes des victimes potentielles des armes létales, et l'agent Langston n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir, mais il préférait tout de même cela à voir Cuyler Ridley se moquer de lui plus longtemps.

Cependant, comme s'il venait de deviner les pensées de son adversaire, le vieux sorcier se mit soudainement à regarder -et toujours calmement- tous les membres de la famille Yrwyell autour de lui.

Les tueurs ne pouvaient évidemment pas le savoir, mais le premier ancien venait de passer par un monde immatériel pour donner une nouvelle consigne à tous ceux de la famille qui pouvaient l'entendre.

Quelques secondes après que Cuyler Ridley aie dévisagé ses pairs, plusieurs dizaines de sorciers autour des huit assassins levèrent les mains vers le ciel.

Les huit agents de la CIL observaient la scène et, évidemment, ne pouvaient deviner ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre.

A ce moment, des dizaines de paires de bras étaient d'ores-et-déjà levées en direction du ciel alors qu'une autre centaine de sorciers autour d'eux entamait de proférer des chants et paroles incompréhensibles qui, pour les assassins de la Commission, ne pouvaient être qu'ensorcelées et maléfiques.

Et les cieux, soudain, semblèrent réagir !

Un ciel froid et glacial commença à se lever tandis que l'air ambiant gelait. Les yeux ouverts seuls suffisants pour laisser remarquer un observateur aguerri que certaines flammes de glace commençaient à naitre au travers des nuages célestes et, plus bas, au sol, la peau des chasseurs comme celle des sorciers commençant elle aussi à changer de couleur alors que la surface de leur chair brûlait à feu froid… les arts ensorcelés des Yrwyell s'opérèrent.

Nul ne le savait à cet instant-là, mais quelques dizaines de degrés en moins encore, et la température aurait atteint celle qui régna autrefois au cours de la dernière ère polaire. Si une telle température devait demeurer pour plus d'une demi-heure au moins, les corps des près de quatre cents humains présents en ces lieux ne manqueraient pas de périr, tous ensevelis sous l'empire du froid.

Cependant, cela ne se passait que sur quelques montagnes du Liechtenstein. Et pour autant, c'était déjà très efficace.

Les agents de la Commission eux-mêmes s'étonnaient que la température puisse baisser aussi drastiquement et aussi rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore, ces démons ? » se demanda l'agent Langston.

Mais il le voyait déjà de ses yeux, ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils manipulaient les lois de la météorologie !

En quelques minutes, un immense et épais brouillard de neige avait recouvert l'ensemble des lieux où se trouvaient tout le monde. Le brouillard était si opaque, si palpable et aveuglant que désormais, il n'était plus possible de voir plus loin que les cinquante premiers centimètres en face de soi.

A ce moment-là, les _Tonneaux 22_ aux mains des agents de grade inférieurs de la Commission étaient devenus complètement inutiles… Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus viser personne.

S'ils devaient tirer, ce ne serait qu'au hasard.

Malgré tout, plusieurs coups de canon retentirent.

Les agents encerclant la montagne tiraient à l'aveugle, épuisant leurs munitions désespérément.

Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers avaient choisi d'utiliser le brouillard pour aveugler les chasseurs ?

Bien sûr, les sorciers pouvaient contrôler la matière. Ils auraient donc pu se contenter de stopper les boulets de canon lancés en plein vol, au lieu de faire descendre ces nuages de neige. Seulement, un boulet de canon est toujours rapide et puissant. Pour un sorcier, pour l'arrêter, il lui aurait fallu localiser la cible qu'il voulait maitriser. Or, il n'aurait pas pu le faire là où sont situés les armes lançant les projectiles puisqu'elles étaient situées encore trop loin de lui, et une fois que l'arme avait fait feu, le temps était trop court pour prendre le temps de localiser la cible -les boulets- et demander aux lois de modifier les règles de sa nature afin de l'immobiliser. En fait, c'était-là un exercice que bon nombre de membres de la famille Yrwyell pouvaient faire, mais sans qu'ils soient quand même suffisamment nombreux pour être certains que l'ensemble des trois cent individus eut été à l'abri longtemps.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le premier ancien de la famille avait plutôt choisi de contrôler la météo. Après tout, en tirant au hasard, les chasseurs avaient bien des chances de tuer certains d'entre eux. Il était même indéniable que certains d'entre eux allaient mourir. Mais malgré tout, pour le représentant des Yrwyell, les chances étaient quand même meilleures en choisissant de contrôler la météo plutôt que les boulets de canon directement.

A présent, plus personne ne voyait plus rien devant ni autour de soi. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment les sorciers. Après tout, il leur suffisait d'interroger les lois pour savoir comment cela se passait autour d'eux. Et si certains d'entre eux mourraient sous le coup d'une volée de canons, ils le sauraient tous immédiatement grâce à leurs connexions dans le monde immatériel…

* * *

Bien plus loin du lieu où se déroulait le combat entre chasseurs et sorciers, Tris déprimait.

Elle venait à peine de finir son deuxième panier et le soir était déjà en train de tomber.

« Les anciens vont me disputer si je reviens avec aussi peu d'herbes. Ô fées, que puis-je faire ? Je ne veux pas dormir dehors. Il fait si froid ! »

Tris était là en train d'interroger les fées, mais elle n'attendait aucune réponse de leur part. Jamais aucune fée n'avait adressé la parole à un vivant depuis les milliards d'années que ce monde avait été créé.

« Ah, Leigh… Si au moins tu avais pu m'accompagner ! »

* * *

Une cinquantaine de sorciers membres du clan Yrwyell avaient à présent trouvé la mort, contre seulement six sur les près de trente membres de la DSFI envoyés.

Le premier ancien soupira.

Sa fille, Alma, avait été une des trente premières victimes.

La bêtise des humains et leur obsession à vouloir faire du mal le consternait un peu.

Il était vieux, il savait que les vivants étaient des êtres stupides par nature. Mais quand même…

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son esprit de combativité s'amenuisait.

C'est une ancienne qui lui en fit la remarque.

« Ancien, nous devrions nous rendre, ne pensez-vous pas ? L'ombre de la mort est présente partout autour de nous. Nous pourrions faire durer cette bataille des jours entiers encore mais nos jeunes enfants ne sont pas aussi forts que nous. Ils savent très bien ce qui les attend et s'ils n'ont pas encore émis de plaintes jusqu'ici, c'est seulement par respect pour notre propre bravoure. De plus, il fait très froid avec ce brouillard que nous avons fait descendre, alors acceptons de mourir en paix et remercions les fées pour le temps qu'elles nous auront laissé vivre sur cette terre. »

Cette proposition de reddition, elle l'avait communiqué uniquement aux esprits des anciens, en passant par l'âme de Cuyler Ridley.

Une fois que l'ancienne eut fini de parler, chaque ancien rendit son avis sur la proposition.

Sans grande surprise, c'est à l'unanimité qu'ils acceptèrent de cesser le combat. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à faire part de leur décision au reste de la famille…

Une voix s'éleva néanmoins.

« Confrères sorciers ! », commença la vieille Willa, « L'une de nous survivra à cette journée. Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit de Tris. Ne la quittons pas comme des parents malveillants. Transmettons-lui au moins tout notre héritage avant de partir. Vous m'avez informé tout à l'heure qu'elle était promise à un avenir important pour le futur du monde des vivants. Je souhaite qu'elle serve cette reine vampire dignement, et qu'elle représente à jamais ce que, tout au long de l'Histoire, les Yrwyell auront été pour ce monde. Si vous le voulez bien, mes frères et sœurs, communions tous ensemble, et rassemblons notre savoir tout entier dans un monde immatériel secret, que Tris pourra, si les fées le lui accordent, avoir le destin de découvrir un jour. »

Pendant quelques minutes, chacun des anciens médita sur cette idée.

Une fois les délibérations effectuées, c'est l'esprit du premier ancien qui alla visiter l'âme de la mère de Tris. Puis de sa sœur, Leigh. Il avait une dernière chose à faire avec elles.

La chose faite, il retourna pénétrer son corps et transmit à l'ensemble de la famille la décision qu'avaient prise les anciens : la cessation du combat.

Trente secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun brouillard dans le ciel ni nul part ailleurs. L'air était léger, loin d'être froid comme précédemment. Toute menace météorologique avait disparu.

Les Yrwyell, les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux, étaient tous debout, les uns en face des autres, paisibles. Chacun d'eux était envahi par une paix immense et inépuisable.

Cuyler Ridley, le premier membre de la famille, fit un pas en avant et alla sereinement s'approcher de l'agent de la DSFI qui avait précédemment tenté de le tuer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et murmura.

« S'il-te-plait, mon frère vivant, pardonne-moi d'avoir violé ta loi. »

Pas moins de trois secondes plus tard, la tête de Cuyler Ridley, premier ancien des Yrwyell depuis des décennies, roulait au sol.

L'agent Langston, les yeux injectés de sang, se dirigea ensuite vers la maitresse de Tris : Willa…

* * *

« Ouf ! Il est vraiment tard ! Mais je devrais pouvoir rentrer à présent. »

Tris termina de remplir son cinquième panier et s'étira le dos, réjouie d'avoir enfin rempli sa mission.

« Il s'est passé vraiment des phénomènes étranges, ce soir. Ces bruits bizarres qui tonnaient, puis la neige qui descendait partout, au loin. Brr ! J'ai le corps gelé ! »

Tris éleva le regard vers le ciel.

Il faisait très sombre. Si sombre qu'il était même difficile de voir devant soi. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un problème pour elle elle connaissait ces montagnes comme sa poche. Elle commença à redescendre celle sur laquelle elle se trouvait, sans crainte.

« Rentrons. Je vais rapidement rendre leurs herbes aux anciens, et après j'irai demander à maman de me préparer une bonne soupe chaude. Elle ne doit pas encore dormir, si elle s'inquiète pour moi. C'est certainement le cas vu comment elle m'a grondé ce matin. »

Elle courrait, pressée, et sans même s'inquiéter de là où ses pieds pouvaient se poser.

* * *

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Partout où Tris posait le regard, c'étaient des sans corps sans vie qui gisaient.

La petite Yrwyell était rentrée mais elle avait devant les yeux toute autre chose que ce à quoi elle s'attendait retrouver en rentrant ce soir. Il y avait des corps à perte de vue et Tris pouvait reconnaitre chacun de ces visages. Ils étaient ceux de sa famille. Ceux avec qui elle avait vécu pendant cinq ans, soit toute sa vie. Elle était actuellement penchée au-dessus d'un corps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle découvrait un sentiment nouveau un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant. Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer.

« Oh, non, maitresse… non… »

Les larmes de la jeune et innocente sorcière abondaient : la tête de sa vieille maitresse était entre ses mains : Willa avait été décapitée.

Comment Tris ne pouvait-elle pas pleurer ?

Willa avait été comme une seconde mère pour elle ! Elle l'avait aimée, même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le montrer. Elle lui avait tant appris…

A cet instant, elle avait encore les yeux mi-clos. Le cou avait été tranché net, bien que non sans violence. La personne qui l'avait tué l'avait fait avec rapidité. Pourquoi ?!

Tuer, prendre une vie n'était-il déjà pas suffisant ? Fallait-il que son assassin ressente en plus la hâte de vouloir passer à autre chose ? Et à quelle autre chose ? Un autre meurtre ? Un de plus ?!

Le reste du corps, lui, était étendu juste à côté, encore chaud bien que déjà couvert de neige.

« Pourquoi ? Maitresse, pourquoi… » se lamentait Tris.

Elle pleurait. L'amertume rongeait son cœur.

Elle songeait… elle se souvenait à ce moment de toutes les remontrances de sa maitresse, par le passé, toujours incessantes, concernant les nombreuses fois où Tris s'était adonnée à considérer des choses futiles aux yeux de sa maitresse.

La beauté, la passion, la vie… et même l'amour… Sa maitresse n'avait jamais été intéressée par toutes ces choses. Elle n'avait toujours manifesté qu'un profond détachement si ce n'est du dédain envers tout cela.

« Est-ce si facile de ne pas vous aimer, maitresse ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! »

Plus Tris pensait à sa maitresse, et plus elle lui en voulait. Plus elle la détestait.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas enseigné à échapper à la souffrance que provoquait la perte de toutes ces choses ou personnes qu'elle aimait, au lieu de toujours lui parler de vérité et de sorcellerie ?

« Vous êtes horrible ! Et égoïste ! »

« Si vous m'aviez appris… à ne pas vous aimer… je n'aurais pas si mal aujourd'hui… »

Elle haïssait sa maitresse, à cet instant. Sa maitresse avait toujours été insensible, indifférente. Tous les anciens avaient l'habitude de l'être, en réalité.

Et ce qui dévastait Tris, c'était qu'elle était incapable de faire comme eux, d'accepter les morts des personnes qu'elle aimait sans sourciller.

Elle les haïssait tous !

Comment avaient-il pu mourir sans même l'en avertir ?

Ils l'avaient délibérément éloigné loin d'eux, précisément parce qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui !

Tris n'était pas complètement dupe. Elle avait enfin compris les raisons de tous ces comportements inhabituels chez les ainés du clan. Ils l'avaient écarté ! Ils l'avaient envoyés loin d'eux ! Ils avaient choisi de mourir sans elle, sans même lui laisser le choix ni la liberté de mourir avec eux !

Et tout ça pour quoi ? A cause d'UN DESTIN ?! Un misérable, pitoyable, détestable destin, où Tris était condamnée à vivre une vie malheureuse et être au service d'une existante qui règnerait sur sa vie, qui n'en aurait probablement jamais rien à faire d'elle mais qu'elle aurait l'obligation de servir, alors qu'elle avait même déjà failli par deux fois l'emprisonner dans son âme pour l'éternité ?

Mais Tris n'en avait que faire de son destin ! Elle le maudissait ! Elle maudissait sa maitresse ! Elle maudissait les anciens !

Elle les haïssait tous ! Toute sa famille !

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu l'abandonner ?

Elle se sentait si peu aimée à cet instant… Si tous les adultes du clan l'avaient vraiment tous aimés comme ils l'affirmaient, ils lui auraient laissé le droit de mourir avec eux…

Tris était en larme.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

Cette petite fille continuait de pleurer, si anéantie qu'elle n'entendait même pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Quelqu'un approchait. Et c'était un ennemi.

« Que.. ? Une gamine ? Quoi ? Une enfant Yrwyell a survécu ? » pâlit de peur l'assassin de la CIL qui venait d'arriver.

Il était choqué. Presque terrifié.

Il avait vu de quoi était capable les puissants sorciers Yrwyell. Il l'avait vu de ses yeux.

Ces gens-là avaient beau être des humains, et non pas des monstres, ils étaient un danger considérable pour la CILCFO et même pour l'ensemble de l'humanité.

Le tueur pensa aussitôt à égorger la fille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une Yrwyell vivante. Une survivante, chez les Yrwyell, c'était comme laisser un lionceau fragile grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un lion féroce, invincible et tout-puissant.

Au sein du monde obscur, certains voyaient les Yrwyell comme des dieux. D'autres les voyaient comme des suppôts de Satan. Ils étaient beaucoup trop puissants ! Et leurs sorcelleries défiaient les lois de la nature ! Qui sait ce que deviendrait cette petite fille en grandissant ? Il fallait à tout prix la tuer.

La jeune survivante était actuellement penchée sur le corps de quelques Yrwyell déjà morts. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'assassin. Cependant, le tueur craignait à l'idée de s'approcher davantage. Si la petite Yrwyell finissait par remarquer sa présence avant qu'il n'aie le temps de parvenir à se rapprocher d'elle pour la tuer, elle pouvait tout à fait être capable de lui jeter un sort et de l'éliminer sur le coup.

L'assassin, seulement de grade acquis B+, était seul dans les parages. Tous les autres chasseurs étaient plus loin. Les agents ordinaires étaient disséminés dans les montagnes à éplucher les corps, tandis que les agents d'élite, les S et plus, se détendaient en buvant et somnolant en attendant de pouvoir prendre contact avec leurs supérieurs.

Si l'agent de grade B s'attaquait seul à la petite, et que celle-ci le remarquait et s'en prenait à lui, il n'y aurait personne pour le protéger. Il réfléchit rapidement.

Les Yrwyell étaient terrifiants… Il était risqué de se fonder sur leurs physiques apparents pour estimer leurs dangerosités. Tous les Yrwyell étaient plus puissants que leurs âges ne le laissaient suggérer.

Finalement, l'agent de grade B se dit qu'il préférait vivre, et il choisit de renoncer à combattre la fille. On ne savait jamais. Mieux valait aller chercher les agents d'élite pour qu'ils s'occupent eux-mêmes de tuer l'enfant.

A reculons, l'assassin quitta les lieux. Pas après pas…

Il était très prudent !

* * *

Dans quelque chaine montagneuse du Liechtenstein, un phénomène curieux se déroulait.

Là, dans cet environnement d'ordinaire si plein de vie, aucun animal, ni aucune autre espèce de vie un tant soit peu intelligente n'osait s'aventurer. A l'intérieur, sur le flanc d'une de ces montagnes, seule la mort était omniprésente. Pourtant, jusqu'à il y a encore moins d'une dizaine d'heures encore, ce territoire était celui d'une grande famille de gens très mystérieux.

Les liechtensteinois ne connaissaient pas ces gens-là. Ils étaient apparus il y a deux ans et s'y étaient simplement installés sans chercher à créer davantage de contact avec les populations locales. Leurs habitations n'étaient pas prétentieuses. Elles n'avaient rien d'ostentatoire car ils s'étaient contentés de vivre dans des petites huttes, et les véritables maisons étaient rares. Certains, même, n'avaient vécu que dans des tentes pendant ces deux années. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais créé de troubles dans ces montagnes. Ils semblaient même, au contraire, être tout à fait adeptes d'une vie calme et sereine. Et même, plus que tout, ils semblaient attacher un respect particulier, proche de la vénération, envers la nature et les montagnes. Les liechtensteinois ne s'étaient donc jamais vraiment mélangés avec ces personnes-là. Et vice-versa.

Cependant, les choses avaient été bien différentes aujourd'hui. La nuit était à présent déjà tombée mais plutôt dans la journée, au cours de l'après-midi, des phénomènes étranges s'étaient succédés.

Des bruits assourdissants avaient résonné dans toutes les montagnes. Ces bruits ressemblaient à des coups de tonnerre, des boulets de canon dévastateurs et mortels. Après cela, apparut dans le ciel un nuage gigantesque, mêlé de brouillard, de neige et de froid. Ce nuage opaque sembla se poser sur le flanc des montagnes où vivaient les étrangers et y resta plusieurs heures. Puis, ils disparut à son tour. Et depuis, plus aucun bruit ne s'était manifesté. Plus rien ne s'était passé. Il faisait nuit et les liechtensteinois ne songeaient évidemment pas à aller se déplacer pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer plus tôt, là-bas, du côté des étrangers.

Mais demain, ils iraient voir…

Et ce qu'ils verraient, demain, serait un spectacle plus désolant encore que celui qui prenait place, à l'heure actuelle, sur cette montagne.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était toujours la nuit. La montagne était recouverte de cadavres. Une vision absolument macabre s'étendait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait qu'un peu plus de trois cent morts au total, mais les corps étaient dispersés d'une manière à plonger quiconque dans le plus profond des désarrois. Là, des corps démembrés, probablement écartelés, demeuraient. Ici, des cadavres brûlés parfois jusqu'aux os gisaient. Et là-bas, des corps complètement écrasés, ensevelis ou détruits restaient. Trois cent corps avaient été privés de vie et cela avait été fait de la plus cruelle des manières. De la sauvagerie, en somme, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Pourtant, là, au milieu de tous ces morts, une petite vie humaine vagabondait. C'était une toute petite personne, une enfant à peine née aurait-on dit. Ses pas étaient faibles et désespérés. Le corps marchant était vide de toute force et presque privée de volonté. Le regard de l'enfant, lui, était creux de toute émotion tendre. C'était le regard d'un enfant qui avait dû voir des choses que même un vieil homme expérimenté aux souffrances de la vie n'aurait dû voir. Il n'y avait que de la désolation dans son regard.

Tris marchait, examinant cadavres après cadavres. Ces corps qu'elle touchait, c'étaient ceux des siens de sa famille. Elle considérait chacune de ces personnes comme appartenant à sa propre famille parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas tous reliés à elle directement par le sang, c'était ainsi qu'on lui avait appris à considérer les membres de son clan. Et elle était à présent la seule survivante connue de cette dite famille. Tous les autres avaient été massacrés, brutalisés par des humains qui craignaient la puissance de son clan. Ceux-là portaient le nom de chasseurs.

Comme Tris l'avait deviné, les sorciers de la famille Yrwyell avaient prédit cette attaque des chasseurs. Si ce n'avaient pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pas cherché à éloigner d'eux l'enfant avec autant d'acharnement. Les Yrwyell respectaient la vie. Ils la considéraient comme un cadeau accordé par leurs créatrices, les fées. Les Yrwyell appréciaient la vie mais ne plaçaient la leur ni au-dessus ni en-dessous de celles des autres vivants sur cette terre. Les membres de ce clan réprouvaient le meurtre. Ils le voyaient comme une abomination. La vie devait être protégée. Y compris lorsqu'elle appartenait à leurs ennemis. En aucun cas un Yrwyell ne chercherait à s'en prendre à un autre vivant. Il chercherait à survivre sans avoir à combattre son ennemi, et s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de survivre, alors il accepterait de mourir. Tout simplement. C'était comme cela que Tris imaginait ce qu'avait été la fin des membres de son clan. Ils avaient dû se laisser tuer. Elle était convaincue que s'ils avaient combattu les chasseurs avec l'intention de leur ôter la vie, l'issue du combat aurait été toute différente.

Tris n'en voulait pas spécialement aux chasseurs. On lui avait appris très tôt que contrairement aux Yrwyell qui apprenaient dès leur venue au monde à relativiser toute chose et se concentrer seulement sur l'essentiel, à savoir la connaissance de la vérité, la majorité des humains et autres vivants de ce monde étaient des êtres passionnés, agissant sous l'impulsion de ce que leur dictaient leurs cœurs. Et elle avait appris que le cœur des vivants était naturellement mauvais.

Elle n'en voulait donc pas à ces chasseurs. Ce n'était pas eux les responsables. C'était ce monde, c'était la nature de leurs cœurs. Et Tris, comme tout autre membre du clan Yrwyell, n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer le cœur des êtres humains.

Elle ne pouvait donc qu'accepter un fait qui la peinait : la mort de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Les seules personnes à qui elle en voulait véritablement, c'était les membres de sa famille eux-mêmes, qui l'avaient abandonné sans le moindre mot. Aujourd'hui, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et dont elle avait besoin étaient mortes.

Tris était maintenant seule. Abandonnée.

Et le pire, sans doute, était qu'elle n'avait encore que cinq ans.

Elle était actuellement en train de toucher chacun des corps étendus au sol, dans l'espoir de trouver un esprit Yrwyell encore quelque part.

Comme Tris le savait très bien, les corps et les esprits sont toujours liés dans ce monde. Les corps appartiennent évidemment au monde matériel tandis que les esprits appartiennent à ceux immatériels. Pour autant, nul vivant ne vivait qu'avec l'un ou qu'avec l'autre. Un vivant venait au monde avec son corps et son esprit liés et lorsqu'il mourrait, les deux disparaissaient au même moment. En principe, un esprit ne pouvait survivre à la mort du corps. Cependant, Tris savait que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Chez les Yrwyell, certains sorciers étaient suffisamment puissants pour retarder l'extinction de leurs esprits.

Tris espérait. Il était impossible, pour elle, d'imaginer que tous les sorciers de son clan soient morts sans rechercher à maintenir leurs esprits ici-bas. Au moins un peu… Au moins un peu, elle s'imaginait qu'ils avaient cherché à laisser leurs esprits demeurer un peu plus longtemps sur Terre.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul monde matériel, mais il existait de nombreux mondes immatériels. Et sans savoir dans lequel chercher, Tris n'aurait fait que perdre son temps. C'est pourquoi elle touchait tous ces corps morts. En les touchant, elle pouvait plus facilement remonter la trace de leurs esprits, et donc trouver dans quel monde immatériel ils avaient pu aller se réfugier.

Néanmoins, quelque chose dérangeait Tris. Elle ne trouvait aucun esprit. Nul part !

Quel que soit le corps qu'elle touchait, ou combien de temps elle le touchait, elle ne trouvait aucun esprit Yrwyell ou que ce soit.

« Cruels… Vous êtes tous cruels… »

Elle pleurait de tout son être, presque déjà à l'agonie spirituelle.

Sa famille ne l'avait pas seulement quitté physiquement. Ils l'avaient aussi quitté spirituellement. Quelque chose de plus terrible encore !

Pas un seul ne s'était donné la peine de laisser son esprit derrière afin de s'adresser à elle une dernière fois.

Elle ne pouvait même pas leur faire ses adieux…

La détestaient-ils à ce point ?!

« … »

Tris se lamentait. Sans savoir que plus haut, au sommet d'une montagne voisine, elle était depuis longtemps épiée par une monstre surpuissante qui surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. La monstre n'avait aucune intention malveillante envers la très jeune sorcière. C'était tout le contraire celle-là, en réalité, s'inquiétait pour elle.

En contrebas, à quelques centaines de mètres de là où se trouvait Tris, des chasseurs d'élite vagabondaient. Un peu plus tôt, un assassin de grade moins élevé que les leurs était venu leur annoncer qu'une de leurs ennemis avait survécu. Ils étaient eux-mêmes venus vérifier ses dires…

La puissante monstre, toujours située en haut de la montagne, grinça des dents. L'enfant semblait en danger.

Elle allait devoir intervenir…

* * *

« C'est elle ? » demanda l'agent Langston à l'assassin de grade B+ en même temps qu'il désignait Tris, située plus loin, d'un doigt.

L'interrogé hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que cette fille soit une Yrwyell mais si c'était bien le cas, il sentait qu'il avait eu raison d'être allé chercher de l'aide.

L'agent Langston fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, avec tous ces corps ? » demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Depuis un certain moment, Tris passait son temps d'un corps à l'autre, les touchant tous successivement. Et aucun chasseur ne comprenait pourquoi.

« C'est peut-être de la sorcellerie ? On ne touche pas des cadavres comme ça, normalement ! » releva le grade B, craignant déjà que les morts ne reviennent à la vie.

L'un des membres de la DSFI grimaça, méprisant le grade B.

Cette gamine était une Yrwyell à n'en pas douter. Cependant, les sorciers capables de ramener les morts à la vie étaient extrêmement rares en ce monde. Même parmi les Yrwyell qu'ils avaient récemment combattu, il n'avait pas dû y avoir un seul sorcier capable d'une telle chose. Après tout, si ça avait été le cas, un tel sorcier, suffisamment puissant, aurait même pu dans l'absolu contraindre son esprit à se maintenir après sa mort dans un monde immatériel plusieurs heures durant, puis, une fois ses assassins partis et faisant usage de la sorcellerie, s'adresser aux lois afin de se ressusciter lui-même.

Cet agent-là, de manière surprenante, s'y connaissait mieux que les autres concernant les sciences occultes. Il portait le nom de Fio et était l'un de ceux qui avaient, par le passé, trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de son âme, tout comme l'agent Langston.

Il avait tué 82 Yrwyell à lui tout seul lors de la journée d'hier. Un score honnête selon lui. Après tout, Langston n'en avait tué que 43.

Il regarda l'agent de grade B avec mépris. Un lâche qui n'était même pas capable de tuer une misérable gamine par lui-même…

Bien sûr que les Yrwyell étaient puissants et dangereux ! Même les enfants pouvaient l'être, parfois ! Mais pas à ce point-là !

Il eut envie de cracher par terre mais se retint malgré tout. Il se sentait humilié à l'idée d'avoir partagé la même mission que des grades B+ !

« Bon, lequel de nous la tue ? » demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

« Myles, vas-y. C'est toi qui en a tué le moins tout à l'heure. » s'amusa l'un d'eux.

Myles leva les yeux au ciel.

Il était le plus jeune de tous les chasseurs d'élite actuellement présents. Il venait à peine d'avoir 25 ans mais était déjà un véritable génie du meurtre clandestin ainsi qu'un grade S prometteur. Il n'était pas particulièrement futé et était même de tendance paresseuse, mais c'était toujours un adversaire redoutable lorsqu'il s'engageait sérieusement dans un combat.

« Connard… Comme si ça allait améliorer mon score de tuer une enfant ! Je vous la laisse ! »

Ses camarades s'esclaffèrent. Ils savaient très bien que Myles ne serait pas intéressé à l'idée de tuer l'Yrwyell. Pendant le massacre qu'ils avaient commis plus tôt, il n'avait tué que 7 individus. Et uniquement ceux qui se trouvaient à portée de bras. Il avait marché tout le long. Courir après des cibles n'était clairement pas son style.

« Je vais la tuer » intervint une autre chasseuse, une grade S également, « et après on s'en va d'ici. J'en ai ma claque de l'odeur de sang puant et de corps calcinés. »

« Le nettoyage n'est pas fini. Des liechtensteinois risquent toujours de venir mettre les pieds ici, Pinky. » remarqua Langston.

« Et les grades B, ils servent à quoi ? » dit-elle en dévisageant le seul grade B présent avec eux, « ils s'occuperont eux-mêmes de tenir les habitants de ces montagnes à l'écart de celle-ci. En ce qui me concerne, je tue la fille et je rentre chez moi. »

« Idem. » lâcha nonchalamment Myles.

Langston haussa les épaules.

Si ces deux-là voulaient partir avant que la montagne ne soit débarrassée de tous ces cadavres, ils ne pouvaient pas les en empêcher. La réglementation de la CIL était très claire : on ne pouvait jamais contraindre un agent de la Division Spéciale à faire quelque chose que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas faire.

Il y a quelques semaines, le Haut Conseil avait généré un appel sur les réseaux de communication de l'organisation, afin de trouver des agents d'élite qui accepteraient de joindre la mission d'extermination des derniers Yrwyell sur Terre, pour soutenir les grades inférieurs qui seraient envoyés là-bas. Pinky et Myles, comme Langston lui-même, avaient tous volontairement accepté de répondre à l'appel. Ils étaient venus librement et c'est librement qu'ils pouvaient repartir dès qu'ils le voulaient. Le fait que la mission soit complètement achevée ou non n'y changeait rien. Seuls les assassins de grade B et A n'avaient pas le choix et, sauf contrordre, devaient rester jusqu'à ce que la montagne soit complètement nettoyée de toute trace du massacre de la veille.

« Je rentrerai aussi, alors. » conclut Fio, « Allez Pinky, dépêche ! »

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la petite sorcière toujours occupée à sonder les corps des membres de sa famille.

Tris leva la tête. Elle avait entendu l'exclamation de Fio et remarqua enfin les nombreux chasseurs rassemblés.

Ils étaient sept, au total.

Son visage s'attrista encore davantage qu'il ne l'était jusque-là. Elle devinait aisément qui ils étaient les seuls individus qui pouvaient encore se trouver aux alentours à cette heure-ci étaient les responsables de la mort de tous ceux de sa famille eux-mêmes.

Elle soupira. Il était évident qu'ils étaient venus pour la tuer elle, maintenant.

Tris était toujours remplie d'amertume vis-à-vis des membres de son clan, à ce moment, et n'était pas d'humeur à choisir entre rejoindre sa famille dans la mort ou bien accepter son destin et fuir ces assassins. Elle n'avait pas non plus la force de pouvoir les empêcher d'agir, ceci dit.

Elle s'affaissa alors, abandonnant toute volonté.

Après tout ce temps à toucher les corps, elle n'était parvenue à retrouver l'esprit d'aucun des siens. Et puisque ces chasseurs voulaient la tuer…

« Allez-y. Faites ce que vous voulez. » pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle abandonna, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, les visages de sa sœur, de sa mère, de ses amis ainsi que celui de sa maitresse lui parurent à l'esprit.

Une nouvelle et ultime larme perla et ruissela le long de la joue de la petite fille.

Son cœur était vide, vide de toute émotion.

* * *

« Désolée, petite. » se permit de penser Pinky, saisie de compassion pour la petite au-dessus de qui elle se trouvait à présent.

Elle était là, debout, observant sa victime qui se tenait toujours agenouillée et pleurante, juste devant elle. Assurément, l'assassin ressentait une légère commisération envers cet enfant. Après tout… Pinky aussi avait une famille. Elle avait de nombreuses petites sœurs sur lesquelles elle devait veiller. Elle était humaine… et sa victime l'était tout autant. Seulement… elle… était une sorcière…

Ce qui l'obligeait à la tuer…

« Vraiment désolée. » pensa-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle soupira, puis résolue, resserra son emprise sur le pommeau de sa lame avant d'abattre le tranchant de celle-ci en direction du cou de la petite, toujours à terre et les yeux clos.

Tout à coup, la tueuse se fit happée par une force inconnue. Sa gorge se retrouva sévèrement frappée et son corps, suivant le mouvement ascendant, fut soulevé et projeté violemment plus loin.

« Pinky ! Merde ! » hurla Myles, inquiet.

Une ombre venait de surgir devant Pinky. Elle l'avait attaquée alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à tuer la petite sorcière.

Fio fronça les sourcils.

« Cet assaillant… » songea-t-il.

Il saisit rapidement l'objectif du nouveau venu. Il courut se précipiter en direction de Pinky. Celle-ci appuyait sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se relever.

Elle avait baissé sa garde ! Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à se faire attaquer alors qu'elle était sur le point de liquider sa proie. Et ils étaient plusieurs assassins d'élite ! Qui pouvait bien être assez dément pour avoir seulement songé s'en prendre à elle ?

Elle enrageait.

L'assassin était sur le point de se relever, la bouche ouverte et crachant déjà du sang, quand un homme sembla se jeter sur elle.

Elle pâlit.

Pinky n'était même pas encore debout et stable sur ses jambes que son ennemi se précipitait à nouveau sur elle.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Elle allait se faire tuer !

« Fils de pute… » furent ses dernières pensées.

Du moins en eut-il été ainsi si Fio n'était pas intervenue.

« Fio ! »

Il avait couru dès les premiers instants, où l'intrus était apparu et avait repoussé Pinky pour sauver la fille. Il avait donc pu bondir à temps et repousser à son tour l'inconnu juste avant qu'il ne tue sa compère.

Le cœur de Pinky battait à tout rompre. Elle devait la vie à Fio !

« Fio ! Maitrise-le pendant que je tue l'Yrwyell ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Tris avait les yeux ouverts. Elle les avait rouvert depuis le moment où l'ombre inconnue était intervenue en sa défense. Elle avait senti la force repousser la femme assassin.

Lorsqu'elle entendit celle qui avait précédemment tenté de la tuer s'adresser à l'agent SS, elle se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, prête à agir.

« Un homme… Un homme… » ne cessait-elle de penser, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un ennemi des chasseurs puisse se trouver vivant ici.

« Un coup en pleine nuque. Rapide et précis. » pensait quant à elle Pinky, à nouveau sur le point d'assassiner la fille.

« Attention ! » surgit une voix derrière son dos, et l'instant suivant, elle se faisait encore une fois repoussée violemment sur le côté.

Mais cette fois, c'était Fio, son propre homologue, qui était responsable de sa chute. Parce qu'il venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie.

Pinky se releva rapidement, déjà habituée à chuter ainsi, dorénavant.

Langston apparut à son tour à son côté.

« Pink' ! Cette chose a failli te tuer au moment où tu allais en finir avec la fille. Il est beaucoup trop rapide ! Fio a réussi à te pousser sur le côté de justesse. »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

A sa gauche, il y avait la fille.

A sa droite, l'intrus ainsi que Fio, en prise l'un contre l'autre.

« Tue la petite, Pinky. Je vais assister Fio. »

L'assassin aux cheveux roses approuva d'un mouvement de tête et reparti à l'assaut de l'infante sorcière.

« N'interviens pas, Langs' ! J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose ! » cria Fio à son partenaire.

Il était en plein duel de corps à corps avec son adversaire, qui semblait d'ailleurs bien plus puissant que son corps n'avait vocation à le suggérer.

Langston avisa.

Vérifier quelque chose ? Y avait-il même quelque chose à vérifier ?

Un nouveau sorcier Yrwyell venait d'arriver. Et celui-là était un adulte, de surcroît ! Et Fio voulait le gérer seul ?

Les trois cent sorciers tués précédemment n'avaient pu être vaincus que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché la mort de leurs adversaires. S'il avaient choisi de combattre plutôt que de se laisser tuer sans rien faire, jamais la CILCFO n'aurait pu gagner ce combat. Et là, les sept assassins faisaient face aux deux derniers survivants du peuple des Yrwyell. L'un était une enfant, ce qui ne devait pas poser problème, cependant l'autre était manifestement un homme à l'âge mûr. Et il paraissait évident qu'il avait l'intention de se battre, lui, contrairement aux précédents siens, alors…

* * *

« Quoi ? Comment ? » lâcha Pinky, emplie d'une extrême surprise.

Elle venait, elle en était certaine, de planter son poignard directement au fond de la poitrine de la petite humaine !

Pourtant, celle-ci était encore là, debout, figée devant elle et sans aucune plaie apparente.

« Comment as-tu fait ça, gamine ? »

Tris haletait. Elle regardait celle qui venait de presque la tuer avec effroi.

Réalisant qu'elle avait réussi, elle regarda son opposante cette-fois-ci avec une vive détermination dans le regard.

« Je peux le sauver. Je peux le sauver… » songea-t-elle lorsque, au même instant, la femme assassin plongea à nouveau sa lame dans le torse de la petite.

« Ahh ! » hurla celle-ci alors que la douleur irradiait sa poitrine.

La chair qui séparait le cœur de l'enfant de l'arme qui se dirigeait justement en direction de celui-ci se laissa déchirer l'espace d'une fraction de seconde puis la lame sembla disparaitre une nouvelle fois depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

Tris retomba au sol.

« Elle va me tuer ! » pensa-t-elle, effrayée.

Pinky ressortit une nouvelle fois son arme du corps de la petite.

« Qu'est-ce que… Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien réussi à l'enfoncer, non ? Il y a même du sang qui s'échappe ! Alors pourquoi.. ? »

Tris pâlissait. Provoquer la fonte du métal jusqu'à obtenir son évaporation totale lui avait une deuxième fois sauver la vie. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était on ne peut plus de justesse. La lame avait presque atteint son cœur !

« Je ne peux maintenir le métal de la lame sous état gazeux que pendant 0,5 seconde, au plus. Et ensuite, il se reforme ! Si elle essaie encore une fois, elle va vraiment me tuer ! » se dit-elle en elle-même.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Une douleur singulière était déjà en train de la saisir. Son cœur n'avait pas été atteint, mais tout de même ! Elle avait été touchée. Sa chair avait été transpercée, et un os était même creusé.

Elle regardait la femme assassin en face d'elle. Elle avait bien compris que cette dernière ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à tuer sa cible. Il était temps d'en profiter. Elle était décontenancée, et c'était-là une chance dont elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'emparer !

En acceptant de faire fondre le métal qui avait tenté de pénétrer son cœur, la loi de la matière lui avait sauver la vie in extremis. Maintenant, avec ce nouveau pouvoir, qu'elle venait d'acquérir…

« Je dois sauver cet homme ! Il a voulu sauver ma vie, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir à cause de moi ! »

Elle ramassa un morceau de terre qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le jeta au visage de la tueuse afin de l'aveugler.

Elle se releva ensuite et se précipita en direction de son sauveur de tout à l'heure.

* * *

« Il n'utilise pas de sorcellerie... Il n'utilise aucune arme particulière non plus... Qui est donc ce type ? » songeait Fio pendant qu'il affrontait toujours son redoutable adversaire, « Il ne peut pas être un Yrwyell, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais vu de sorcier être aussi puissant physiquement ni se battre sans faire usage d'aucun sortilège. »

Langston observait le duel frontal des deux puissants combattants en étant totalement impuissant. Il voyait à quel point celui qui était précédemment intervenu pour sauver la petite humaine était fort. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire parce que son ami, Fio, lui avait défendu de prendre part au combat. Apparemment, il tenait à "vérifier" quelque chose, et Langston ignorait quoi.

L'adversaire posa un pied par terre et, concentrant sa force dans son autre jambe, dégaina un coup de pied latéral qui vint percuter violemment le flanc de Fio. Celui-ci passa précipitamment son avant-bras, gainé, au-dessus de son flanc ciblé pour le protéger. Mais la puissance du coup le propulsa quand même bien plus loin.

Alors que Fio était encore dans les airs à subir la puissance de l'impact, l'inconnu courrait déjà dans sa direction. Fio sourit discrètement. Il fit mine de souffrir, blessé par le coup, alors qu'il voyait son corps proche d'atterrir au sol.

Quand l'inconnu fut enfin à sa hauteur, Fio, qui n'était plus qu'à moins d'un mètre du sol, plongea sa main droite vers l'herbe sous ses pieds et s'enracina dans celle-ci, empêchant complètement son corps de voler plus loin, et forçant ainsi son adversaire à interrompre sa course car ne s'attendant pas à voir l'assassin professionnel être immobilisé en plein vol.

Fio profita de cet instant de surprise et, par un mouvement fluide et agile, repositionna son corps d'une manière à pouvoir immédiatement frapper de toutes ses forces le corps ennemi. L'inconnu, voyant le coup venir, présenta la paume de sa main pour neutraliser l'attaque mais le coup de Fio était plus puissant qu'il ne s'y attendait et l'adversaire fut repoussé en arrière à son tour.

Fio se redressa ensuite sur ses jambes et plongea en direction de son ennemi, sourire aux lèvres.

L'agent Langston continuait d'observer ces deux-là s'affronter quand il remarqua un petit être, inoffensif au regard de la brutalité dont faisait preuve les deux titans, s'approcher de la zone de combat des deux derniers.

« Langston ! Ne la laisse pas s'approcher d'eux ! Elle utilise la sorcellerie ! Elle va tuer Fio ! » retentit tout à coup la voix irritée de Pinky en désignant Tris d'un doigt.

« L'Yrwyell utilise la sorcellerie ? » songea Langston, inquiet.

Précédemment, leur proie commune se contentait de se lamenter au-dessus des corps trépassés des membres de son clan. Elle lui avait paru dans un état de désespoir tel qu'elle devait être incapable de parler à ces fameuses "lois". Mais si, comme Pinky le disait, elle avait eu le temps de se ressaisir…

« Merde ! Fio est trop concentré dans son combat avec l'autre monstre ! Il risque de se faire avoir ! »

Il courut pour interrompre la course de l'Yrwyell. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la laisse s'approcher de Fio ou de celui qui l'avait sauvé. En tant que sorcière, même apprentie, elle détenait le pouvoir de perturber l'issue du combat à elle seule !

Langston courrait plus vite que l'enfant du clan des sorciers. Il était à deux doigts de poser la main sur elle et d'en finir avec elle -définitivement- lorsqu'une force nouvelle -encore une- le repoussa loin de la fille.

« Langston ! » s'écria l'agent Pinky tandis que le corps de ce dernier carambolait presque.

Le coup avait été violent. Et il ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

Pinky regarda en direction de l'endroit où l'homme s'était vu heurté par la force surgissante. Elle était venue de nul part, tout comme le monstre qu'affrontait Fio l'avait fait auparavant. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là ne combattaient déjà plus, à présent. Ils regardaient eux aussi en direction de l'endroit. En fait, les six autres chasseurs, comme le monstre inopiné, mais aussi la petite Tris elle-même regardaient tous au même endroit.

L'agent au grade double S qui avait subi le coup se ressaisit après un bref instant d'amertume. Pinky s'était faite avoir de la même manière, tout à l'heure. A chaque fois, au moment où ils fondaient sur leurs proies, d'autres ennemis surgissaient et s'en prenaient à eux. C'était…

Enervant…

Fio arriva à la hauteur de son camarade à terre et lui proposa une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais celui-ci la refusa.

« Tu penses qu'il y en a d'autres, encore ? » interrogea Langston.

L'interrogé était un traqueur hors pair et par conséquent le plus apte d'eux tous à repérer les proies cachées. Si quelqu'un d'autre devait encore être dissimulé dans l'ombre, lui devrait être capable de le débusquer.

« Je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas non plus en être certain. » dut admettre l'homme robuste.

« A ton avis, ils s'en prennent à nous pour quelle raison ? La fille elle-même n'a pas l'air de savoir qui ils sont. Elle était tout aussi étonnée que nous de voir celui que tu as affronté intervenir pour elle, tout à l'heure. »

« J'ai une idée, mais… »

Langston examina son compagnon du regard.

« Oublie. Il y a peu de chances que ce soit ce que je pense, après tout. La seule chose de certaine, c'est que ces deux-là ne sont pas des Yrwyell. Ni même des sorciers du tout. »

« Il t'a quand même bien tenu tête, l'autre, tout à l'heure. » intervint Myles qui avait eu le temps de s'approcher à l'attention de Fio, « Tu les situes où en terme de puissance ? »

« Monstres de niveau 3, au moins. Difficile à dire. Ni lui ni moi ne nous sommes battus dans l'intention de tuer l'autre. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il se soit battu sérieusement. »

Pinky, qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur des trois garçons, soupira.

Ils ne s'étaient pas battus sérieusement ?! Fio avait été **M**-**O**-**N**-**S**-**T**-**R**-**U**-**E**-**U**-**X** ! Ces coups avaient tous été agressifs, brutaux, meurtriers. N'importe quel humain ordinaire aurait eu de quoi mourir une vingtaine de fois dès le premier coup avec lequel il avait frappé son adversaire. Adversaire, qui, de son côté, s'était avéré encore plus redoutable ! A ce niveau-là, seul Langston pouvait encore rivaliser avec eux. Ni Pinky, ni Myles, ni aucun des deux autres assassins d'élite avec eux n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps face à un monstre pareil, de ceux comme lequel avait affronté Fio. Quant à l'agent de grade B, lui, il était loin de pouvoir appréhender ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de la dangerosité dont le monstre avait fait preuve précédemment.

Les agents SS de la Commission étaient à un tout autre niveau, que les agents S n'étaient pas encore capables d'égaler.

Et pourtant, Langston lui-même, qui en était un, avait été pris par surprise : un nouvel ennemi venait effectivement d'apparaitre.

* * *

Plutôt qu'un ennemi, il s'agissait d'une ennemie.

Elle était relativement petite. Fine, et menue d'une minceur qui la prétendait frêle.

Près de cent quarante mètres de distance séparaient les six chasseurs d'élite de la nouvelle venue mais malgré tout, si une chose était incontestable à leurs yeux, c'était que cette étrangère à leurs affaires ne dégageait pas une once de perturbabilité. Son regard n'exprimait nullement un quelconque regret dans le fait d'être intervenu à l'encontre de Langston. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle ne regrettait rien.

« Une fille aussi maigre a pu repousser Langston ? » se questionnait Fio, « Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose me dit que son physique n'existe que pour nous inciter à ne pas la prendre au sérieux ? »

L'agent de la CILCFO était dubitatif. Le monstre qu'il affrontait précédemment était assez fort à lui seul pour protéger l'Yrwyell. Quel intérêt aurait alors une nouvelle apparition à intervenir ? La seule explication logique pour lui était que la nouvelle apparition soit encore plus forte que le monstre qu'il venait de finir d'affronter. Cependant, le physique apparent de la nouvelle venue ne laissait pas du tout présager d'une force si conséquente.

Circonspect, le tueur professionnel se donna alors la peine d'étudier plus en détail le monstre qu'il avait combattu jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment que maintenant qu'il acquérait réellement l'opportunité d'examiner en détail l'apparence physique de son précédent adversaire : celui dont il ignorait toujours le nom était actuellement en train d'observer avec une obédience évidente la monstre nouvellement apparue.

Sur le visage de celui-ci, une cicatrice parfaitement visible parcourrait l'exact milieu des cils jusqu'au sommet droit de son crâne reluisant. Le dessus de sa tête, curieusement, était couvert d'inscriptions et de symboles dessinés dans des cadres ordonnés, sans doute pour exprimer quelque chose que ce fut que les tueurs ne pouvaient comprendre. Chacune de ses oreilles étaient percées et accablées de petits anneaux noirs qui avaient tendance à le féminiser mais pourtant, cela cumulé au fait que le reste de son visage était regrettablement mal rasé, il ne présentait pour les agents de la CIL qu'une apparence tout à fait singulière révélant une expression à mi-chemin entre une ferme sévérité et un ostensible agacement.

Il était maigre, lui aussi. Maigre mais puissant. Et à en juger la manière avec laquelle il observait la jeune femme, Fio ne put en conclure qu'une chose.

« … »

Subalterne !

C'était là le seul et unique mot qu'il pouvait deviner pour décrire la relation qu'il supposait entre le monstre qu'il avait combattu et celle qui venait de faire son apparition.

Le premier devait être le subalterne de la seconde.

La seconde… Tous les visages étaient à présent tournés vers elle, et celui de l'enfant Yrwyell n'y manquait assurément pas.

Elle était même la plus ébahie de tous.

« C'est elle ! C'est elle ! La fille de mon âme ! »

Tris reconnaissait ce visage. C'était celui de la monstre qui avait envahi son âme il y a une nuit de cela.

« Elle et moi… nous sommes liées. C'est ce qu'ont dit les anciens ! »

Tris se souvenait de tout.

Elle détestait précédemment ce visage parce qu'elle était convaincue que c'était à cause de lui que les anciens avaient choisi de la laisser vivre, parce qu'ils avaient vu dans son futur qu'elle était destinée à servir cette reine, au lieu d'accepter qu'elle meurt avec eux de la main des assassins auxquels elles faisaient actuellement face.

Mais à présent… Tris n'était que subjuguée par la beauté de ce même visage.

« Elle est là, juste devant moi… encore plus incroyable en vrai… »

Tris croyait rêvée.

C'est qu'elle avait devant elle une existante !

UNE EXISTANTE ! ! !

Les existants étaient les seules entités de ce monde qui n'avaient pas été créées par les créatrices de celui-ci. Ils avaient le pouvoir de résister aux lois des fées. Ils étaient supérieurs à tout autre vivant ! D'ailleurs, on ne disait pas des existants qu'ils vivaient mais qu'ils existaient. C'était en partie dû au fait que la vie et la mort ne revêtaient pas le même sens pour eux qu'ils n'en revêtaient pour les créatures ordinaires.

Oui, les existants consistaient en des existences à la fois mystérieuses et transcendantales.

En tant que sorcière, Tris était inévitablement amenée à vénérer une telle entité.

En tant qu'Yrwyell, elle était tentée de méditer sur la nature et adorer tout ce qui devait la transcender.

En fin de compte, le cœur de Tris venait d'ores-et-déjà de se soumettre à la volonté de celle dont le destin allait lui être lié.

A cet instant, Tris mourrait d'envie d'adresser la parole à celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle reine personnelle toutefois le devoir d'humilité qui restait ancré si profondément en elle, dont les anciens lui avaient toujours répété que c'était là la vertu la plus fondamentale, la forçait à s'abstenir d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle se contenta donc de rester muette, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous rejoigniez aussi tôt. » prononça soudain la voix du monstre au crâne rasé, celui-là même qui avait affronté Fio plus tôt.

« Crois-tu que j'ai pu manquer de remarquer ton manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de sauver celle que je t'ai désignée, Titus ? » rétorqua l'existante sur un ton de reproche.

« Les anciens de son clan ont refusé votre offre. Aucun d'eux n'a accepté de rejoindre la coalition que vous vous efforcez de construire. Il n'y avait pas lieu à la sauver. » répondit d'une voix amère l'individu masculin.

Indifférente aux réprimandes de son subalterne, la jeune monstre tourna son regard en direction de la fille de cinq ans d'âge, la compassion inscrite dans le regard. Tandis qu'elle observait l'enfant de ses deux yeux, des souvenirs de sa propre enfance lui remontèrent à l'esprit…

« … »

Prama.

Une vampire parmi les plus cruelles et redoutées de l'Histoire moderne.

Elle était venue au monde il y a un peu plus d'un millier d'années de cela. A ces temps-là, les vampires étaient bien plus sanglants qu'ils ne l'étaient aujourd'hui. Prama, en tant que pur-sang, portait en ses gênes la violence et la soif de sang propres à son espèce. Elle avait établi son royaume en Europe occidentale il y a plusieurs siècles de cela et avait régné sur lui le temps durant, assujétissant les peuplades de monstres vivant sur ces terres et les dominant par la terreur et la force. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de se faire craindre par ses propres congénères, les vampires de la plèbe. Seuls les nobles, qui l'adulaient, et les autres sang-purs, qui s'indifféraient de ses actions, ne savaient la craindre de cette manière.

Pendant des siècles, elle avait régné de manière incontestée sur le continent européen.

Un jour, cependant, elle tomba enceinte d'un certain Swon, un vampire au sang pur, comme elle. De lui, elle mit au monde son premier enfant, la princesse Andréanne, qui se révéla vite avoir le sang aussi vif que sa mère ainsi qu'hériter la force de son père. Les accouplements étaient rares chez les vampires au sang-pur, les grossesses plus encore. Pourtant Prama s'unit une nouvelle fois avec Swon. Et de leur seconde union naquit une deuxième enfant, Lexa, dont la personnalité deviendrait à l'avenir, dans l'esprit de sa génitrice, bien trop controversée pour son propre bien. Enfin, Octavia, la dernière des trois sœurs, finit par être conçue à son tour.

Andréanne était intelligente et décidée. Sa petite sœur, Lexa, de nature prudente, était malheureusement peu affirmée. Quant à Octavia, la benjamine, elle était la moins talentueuse et la plus dangereuse à la fois. Sa plus grande force, en fait, découlait de sa capacité naturelle à toujours se laisser être sous-estimée.

L'une comme l'autre des trois filles étaient nées et avaient vécu les premières années de leurs existences dans un repli total au sein du monde vampirique. Ainsi, elles ne fréquentèrent pas, et ne se familiarisèrent pas avec les humains -ni même les autres espèces de monstres vivant sur cette planète. Et, dès lors, elles grandirent toutes trois dans cette habitude coutumière qu'avait tout ressortissant du monde vampire de mépriser tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à leur propre espèce.

Andréanne, surtout, dès l'âge de quatre ans, était facilement capable de concevoir le meurtre et la dévoration de n'importe quel humain qui se serait vu surgir devant ses yeux. Mais pour Lexa, elle, sa crainte naturelle de l'inconnu la poussa dès les premières années de sa vie à redouter plus que tout l'existence de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas : les humains.

Toutefois, les choses durent inévitablement changer lorsque sans s'y attendre, elle rencontra par hasard une jeune, toute jeune humaine avec qui elle se lia d'amitié. Nicole et Lexa, fraichement amie, découvrirent ensemble la véritable signification du mot "amour". Elles s'aimèrent plus que tout et au-delà des mots. Elles compromirent toutes deux, réciproquement, leurs relations avec leurs familles pour l'autre. Et finalement, lorsque Lexa découvrit la nature humaine de son amie, elle comprit qu'il y avait plus à aimer qu'à craindre autrui. Et depuis ce jour, elle choisit de créer un monde uni, où vampire comme humain, mais aussi tout autre monstre de cette Terre, pourrait vivre en paix en assumant qui il était, et sans plus jamais avoir à le cacher à qui que ce soit.

Les années passèrent. Prama, reine vampire et mère biologique de Lexa, disparut. Andréanne décidant de quitter la France pour l'Asie, et Octavia choisissant également de partir, et ce sans même donner davantage d'explication, c'est à Lexa que revint, par défaut, l'ensemble des clés du royaume.

A ses côtés, et pour la seconder, restèrent deux anciens fidèles sujets de la reine Prama.

Gustus, qui avait pendant longtemps tenu le rôle de bras-droit de la reine et régent du royaume, fut le premier. Son choix de rester aux côtés de la princesse Lexa surpris bien du monde. Il s'était toujours montré d'une loyauté sans borne envers la reine disparue, et puisque celle-ci n'était plus, une partie majeure de la noblesse s'attendait naturellement à ce qu'il quitte l'Europe pour l'Asie afin de suivre la princesse Andréanne, celle des trois sœurs qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère.

Titus, lui, fut le second. Il avait été le précepteur des trois filles de la reine, soit le professeur privé chargé personnellement de leurs éducations. Il avait été le responsable sinon le maitre d'Andréanne, Lexa et Octavia. Il était également resté en France, aux côtés de la princesse cadette, lorsque la reine disparut. Cependant, cela surprit bien moins de monde. Chacun savait, effectivement, que le professeur des trois altesses aimait le pays de l'Hexagone. En définitive, il fallait comprendre que le dénommé Titus avait davantage choisi le pays qu'il affectionnait plutôt que la souveraine qu'il désirait suivre et servir.

Il était, comme on pouvait le dire, de la "vieille école". Il avait plus de trois cent ans et était convaincu qu'aucune autre espèce en dehors de la sienne -les vampires- ne méritait son attention. Par conséquent, il méprisait et ce jusqu'au plus profond de son être, tout ce qui n'était pas "vampire" : les humains, les monstres, et surtout les sorciers.

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, la reine de France, Lexa -sa reine donc- l'avait informé de son intention de partir pour le Liechtenstein, son bras-droit Gustus l'ayant récemment averti qu'une organisation criminelle d'êtres humains était sur le point d'envoyer une armée sur les lieux afin d'éradiquer le reste du peu de représentants du clan Yrwyell qui vivaient encore sur cette Terre, ce clan historique de sorciers qui avait perduré durant de si nombreuses ères et époques.

Titus n'avait dévoilé que peu d'engouement à cette perspective parce que comme tout monstre, il détestait les sorciers et parce que comme tout vampire, il préférait tuer plutôt que sauver. Malgré tout, il vint.

Il était venu.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le précepteur de Lexa qui était désormais la puissante reine du monde obscur, mais il était son conseiller. Ensemble, ils avaient rassemblé une véritable armée, composée d'une centaine de soldats vampires mais aussi de membres de clans de monstres coalisés. Sur les conseils de Titus, cette armée s'était dissimulée sur les flancs d'une montagne située non loin de celle où demeuraient les Yrwyell, tandis que son altesse alla elle-même rencontrer les anciens du clan des sorciers afin de leur proposer leur protection. Mais les anciens déclinèrent leur offre. La reine, son conseiller, et l'ensemble de leur armée s'apprêtaient alors à s'en retourner en France lorsqu'un évènement inattendu survint : ils étaient en route pour le retour lorsque le corps de la reine vampire tomba au sol, comme inconscient. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint à elle, elle surprit tout le monde en affirmant avoir été victime d'un sortilège lancé par un sorcier du clan des Yrwyell. Titus fut premièrement outré de découvrir qu'un sorcier aie pu tenter de s'en prendre à sa reine, mais quand celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait retiré aucun mal de son expérience, il se ravisa. La reine lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle ne pouvait partir tout de suite qu'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer la poussait à vouloir savoir qui était celui -ou celle- qui était derrière ce sortilège ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle en avait été la victime. Mais elle ne pouvait alors prononcer qu'un seul mot en ce qui concernait ce fameux sort : « Tris ». Et elle ne savait ce que cela signifiait.

Cependant, la jeune reine avait également autre chose en tête. Par un curieux hasard, elle pouvait déterminer avec une parfaite exactitude l'endroit où avait dû se trouver le sorcier lorsqu'il pratiqua sa sorcellerie. Malgré tout, lorsque la reine parvint au lieu en question, elle ne découvrit rien ni personne.

Par la suite, Titus lui proposa bien de partir, quitter ces terres étrangères qui l'indisposaient tant, mais sa souveraine insista encore pour y demeurer plus longtemps. Et c'est impuissant -parce que selon les règles de la coalition ils ne pouvaient intervenir dans un combat qui n'était pas le leur- qu'ils assistèrent de leurs yeux au massacre des derniers Yrwyell, anéantis par les chasseurs de la Commission humaine.

La reine Lexa, cet être aspirant à un monde plus pacifique, vit mourir devant ses yeux plusieurs centaines d'humains innocents tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait alors 21 ans.

Intérieurement anéantie, elle pensait partir pour de bon -c'était là ce que souhaitait son conseiller- lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une enfant encore en vie.

C'était une Yrwyell, une Yrwyell qui était bien vivante. Mais, juste à côté, se tenaient d'autres humains : les chasseurs qui, précédemment, s'en étaient pris à la "famille" de l'enfant. Ils étaient sept, et ils semblaient décidés à tuer une fois encore.

Lexa pensa tout d'abord à intervenir elle-même cependant, repensant ensuite à cette insistance avec laquelle son conseiller s'était longuement efforcé de la convaincre d'abandonner le peuple des sorciers à son sort, elle se ravisa et fit plutôt le choix de lui donner l'ordre de se rendre lui-même au secours de l'enfant.

Un ordre que le vampire au sang noble exécuta donc malgré lui. Il la défendit contre une première attaque de l'agent Pinky, puis une seconde, avant de débuter un combat à main nue contre le redoutable Fio. Lorsque l'agent Pinky hurla à l'attention de son collègue Langston, il l'entendit. Néanmoins, fatigué d'avoir à défendre une humaine pour qui il était tenté de ne ressentir que du mépris sinon autre chose, il feignit de ne rien entendre. Et, face à son inaction, la jeune et innocente petite sorcière en vint à quasiment mourir, sauvée de justesse par la reine vampire qui n'eut finalement d'autre choix que d'intervenir en personne.

La reine Lexa était en colère au-delà des mots. Cependant, elle le dissimulait très bien.

Elle se pencha, un sourire sur le visage, pour examiner en détail le visage de celle dont elle venait de sauver la vie.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète, à la jeune enfant.

« Je… euh… oui, je vais très bien, votre altesse. » répondit, confuse, l'interrogée.

Effectivement, la jeune sorcière avait reconnu la seigneur vampire comme sa reine légitime.

Lexa passa un bras autour de la taille de l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour te protéger, maintenant. »

Ces paroles eurent le don de réchauffer le cœur de l'Yrwyell. Ou peut-être était-ce ce bras entourant son corps, tel une ferme protection.

Elle se sentait complètement protégée. Physiquement, et non spirituellement. Par une étrangère, et non une membre de son clan. C'était une première, pour elle.

« Titus. Je m'occupe de la suite, ici. Toi, va rejoindre notre armée plus loin. » ordonna la reine sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

Le vampire mâle acquiesça.

Pouvoir s'en aller, c'était-là tout ce qu'il demandait.

Sans même chercher à le retenir, les sept chasseurs de la Commission Internationale virent donc celui qui jusqu'ici avait fièrement réussi à tenir tête à leur meilleur homme présent, Fio, s'en aller retrouver une armée située plus loin, armée dont pas un seul instant jusqu'ici, le moindre d'entre eux n'avait su supposer la présence environnante.

A présent, seule la reine faisait encore face aux sept tueurs aguerris. Elle était le seul rempart qui se trouvait sur le chemin des chasseurs. La seule existence encore capable de défendre une fille de cinq ans d'âge contre ces monstres humains.

Elle se trouvait alors à cent quarante mètres des tueurs. Et juste derrière elle, se tenait l'Yrwyell dont la vie ne dépendait plus que d'elle.

La souveraine vampire était située encore loin, mais déjà Langston percevait comme une sorte de malaise en son for intérieur. C'est qu'il avait déjà une bonne idée de l'identité de l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui. Et cette idée… elle ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu disais que tu voulais vérifier quelque chose, Fio. Je suppose que c'était ça ? »

Le second grade SS hocha la tête.

« Celui que j'ai combattu n'était pas un sorcier. Et pas un simple monstre non plus. Maintenant que je vois sa chef, je comprends mieux… »

« De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Son altesse… » lâcha finalement Fio.

Le grade B éleva tout de suite un sourcil.

« Altesse ? Altesse, comme dans "royauté" ? »

Mais Fio ne répondit pas. Il ne se sentait pas de faire tout un discours pour expliquer à son moins expérimenté collègue la complexité de leur nouvelle situation.

D'ailleurs, en dehors de lui, seul Langston devait probablement comprendre la pleine mesure du problème qui se posait nouvellement devant eux.

« Altesse, oui. Altesse comme dans "vampire de sang-royal". Altesse comme dans "fille biologique de la reine Prama". Ou encore comme dans "le Haut Conseil ne veut pas en voir la couleur…" ». souffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

L'assassin au grade B se retourna alors, surpris d'entendre ce que venait de dire le grade SS.

Une vampire au sang-pur ! La fille de la reine Prama !

Tout comme les autres agents d'élite, il acquit enfin, et tout de suite, une nouvelle perspective de l'ampleur de la situation.

Une vampire au sang pur… Pas étonnant que Fio ai choisi de renoncer à son combat avec l'autre monstre lorsqu'elle était apparue !

Une vampire au sang-pur, ou au sang royal -c'était la même chose- était le genre de monstre dont le Haut Conseil privilégiait davantage la collecte d'information plutôt que l'élimination.

L'expression "vampire de sang royal" n'était pas là pour dire que ces vampires-là étaient systématiquement des rois ou des reines -la moitié des sang-purs dont la CIL avait connaissance de l'existence étaient même des asociaux et ne régnaient par conséquent sur absolument personne- mais qu'ils dominaient plutôt leur société par leur rang, leur sang, jugé supérieur à celui de leurs autres congénères.

Peu d'informations circulaient sur les sang-purs, en réalité même parmi ceux référencés par la CIL. Concernant celle à laquelle Langston et ses pairs faisaient face, ils savaient qu'elle était la fille biologique de l'anciennement redoutable et redoutée reine de France Prama. La mère avait disparu il y a quelques années, et le bruit courrait que la cadette -la monstre à laquelle Langston et les autres faisaient face- était l'héritière du trône.

Cette monstre était donc doublement royale ! De par son sang, mais aussi de par son statut !

En lui adressant la parole sous les termes de « votre altesse », Fio s'était montré très poli avec la monstre. Et Fio était sincère dans ses propos. Il la considérait réellement comme une souveraine à part entière.

La CIL n'avait jamais réussi à mettre fin au règne de Prama du vivant de cette dernière. Mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait même jamais vraiment voulu directement entrer en guerre avec celle-ci parce qu'elle craignait bien trop les conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait générer en France. Après tout, il valait mieux laisser la France être dirigée par une vampire plutôt qu'il n'y ai plus de France du tout, détruite au cours d'une guerre effroyable entre une armée de chasseurs d'élite et une autre de vampires nobles ou royaux.

Les chasseurs reconnaissaient donc l'autorité des souveraines vampires. Il ne s'agissait pas de passivité… ni de lâcheté, c'était un choix logique basé sur l'intérêt primordial de l'humanité. La CIL n'avait tout simplement jamais jugé "rentable" de prendre le risque d'entrer directement en conflit avec les vampires régnant sur la France.

En temps normal, les agents de la DSFI avaient l'habitude de faire attention à ne pas fâcher d'une quelconque manière les sang-purs qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer.

Cependant, les circonstances étaient toutes différentes aujourd'hui. La priorité, à l'heure actuelle, n'était pas aux relations diplomatiques mais bel et bien au meurtre de la jeune Yrwyell !

« Votre altesse, j'espère que vous n'intervenez pas pour défendre cet enfant. C'est une sorcière ! » avertit Fio.

Il se montrait volontairement menaçant. Il ne craignait pas la puissante vampire, bien au contraire. Bien sûr, certes, et comme ses camarades, il était craintif. Mais pas d'elle, seulement des conséquences politiques qu'un combat livré avec elle pourrait engendrer pour la CILFCO.

Pour autant… s'il fallait passer par là pour mettre fin au clan plurimillénaire des Yrwyell…

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de tenter de poser la main sur elle encore une fois. » rétorqua la monstre, se dévoilant menaçante à son tour.

« Euh… Je… heu… je crois que je devrais partir… » commença à paniquer le seul grade B du groupe de tueurs.

« C'est trop tard ! Le combat a déjà commencé ! » maugréa Myles, commençant à s'échauffer dans le but de livrer un combat où sa vie serait en jeu.

En effet, trois assassins étaient déjà partis à l'assaut de leur ennemie : Fio, ainsi que deux autres tueurs de grades S.

La terre trembla lorsqu'ils décollèrent pour charger leur cible.

Un instant plus tard, alors que la jeune Tris n'aurait même pas eu le temps de prévenir d'un « attention ! » sa nouvelle reine, les trois combattants étaient déjà sur le point de frapper à coup sec leur royale adversaire.

Immédiatement, la reine vampire concentra une force dans ses jambes et affermit sa position au sol. Elle dirigea un bras à l'encontre d'un des deux tueurs de grade S et, le saisissant au niveau du coude, s'en servit pour repousser le second. Elle avait plus tôt eu le temps d'observer le combat entre Fio et Titus, et avait pu déduire de celui-ci que celui dont elle devait le plus se méfier parmi la bande d'assassins devait être ce premier.

Les deux tueurs tombèrent à terre, au pied de Fio. Mais celui-ci ne changea pas son mode d'attaque pour autant. Il resserra son poing et, de toutes ses forces, frappa au niveau du thorax de la reine vampire.

Celle-ci bloqua le coup et ne recula que de quelques pas. Mais, déjà, Fio dirigeait une poigne meurtrière vers le cou de la jeune sorcière, qui se trouvait précédemment à genoux derrière le corps protecteur de la puissante reine.

Fio était malin : il n'avait pas chercher à tuer la vampire. Seulement à la repousser un moment, un temps suffisant pour en finir -et en un seul coup- avec la plus faible des deux êtres féminins.

Le coup était rapide, furtif, précis.

En un mot : létal.

Mais il fut dévié de justesse par la reine, qui rugit lorsqu'elle vit celle à qui elle avait juré protection sur le point d'être assassinée. Et, dans le même instant, elle visa la poitrine de Fio de ses doigts repliés. Sa main était telle celle d'une buse aux griffes acérées. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'elle sentit sa jambe droite se faire immobilisée.

C'était un des deux tueurs au grade S. Surprise, la reine songea aussitôt à s'enquérir de savoir où pouvait se trouver l'autre. Elle le trouva derrière elle, une arme tranchante dégainée en main.

Fio sourit, interrompit sa retraite, et bondit de nouveau sur la monstre qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Le tueur à terre, lui, durcit d'une pensée ses os et, s'étant assurée que la reine ne pouvait plus du tout bouger, dirigea son pouce en direction du talon de la puissante reine dans l'intention de le percer.

Une triple attaque, en somme.

La reine était perdue.

« … »

Alors que les trois assassins étaient sur le point de frapper la monstre de toute part, Lexa abandonna subitement toute idée de lutter physiquement. Ses muscles se détendirent donc, surprenant le tueur à ses pieds. Seule la jambe gauche de son altesse conserva ses forces, rassemblant même, en fait, le reste de l'énergie abandonné par la reine.

Une demi-seconde.

Un tiers de seconde.

Un dixième de seconde avant que les assassins ne frappent.

Le temps perceptible ralentit.

Ralentit au point, presque, d'être figé. Et dans l'esprit des trois chasseurs, chaque millième de seconde devint finalement une éternité.

BOUAMMMM

Tout à coup ils décollèrent tous les quatre du sol.

Fio écarquilla les yeux, sidéré. Il sentait le vent glisser le long de son corps.

Ils étaient à plus de soixante-dix mètres au-dessus du sol !

Ils étaient dans les cieux !

L'agent de grade SS releva le menton et dirigea son regard vers leur ennemie commune. Elle regardait son plus redoutable adversaire avec une intention meurtrière dans le regard.

Fio comprit…

« Protégez-vous ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard ! La reine plongea aussitôt une main perçante dans la poitrine de l'un des tueurs de grade S.

Un combat aérien !

La reine avait choisi de livrer un combat à mort alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans les airs !

Le sang jaillit à l'extérieur du corps de l'assassin. Son poumon droit ressortit et parut à la vue des deux survivants telle une menace de mort imminente, planant sur chacun d'eux.

L'assassin à la poitrine transpercée relâcha un râle. Ce furent ses derniers bruits. Il était mort. En plein ciel.

L'autre grade S n'attendit pas et frappa immédiatement en direction de la reine mais celle-ci bloqua le coup à l'aide de la paume de sa main droite et, la main gauche sortant ensuite de nul part, frappa à son tour à pleine force le visage du tueur en face d'elle.

BOOOM

Le corps du grade S, propulsé, alla immédiatement s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Plusieurs de ses os se brisèrent sur le coup.

« Merde… Ils n'avaient aucune chance dans les airs, contre elle. » pensa Fio en même temps qu'il détonna un puissant poing sur la nuque de l'incroyable vampire. La monstre en fut sonnée une courte seconde et Fio en profita sans hésiter. Il frappa encore une fois son adversaire.

* * *

A terre, les choses se passaient différemment.

Les quatre chasseurs qui n'avaient pas pris part au premier assaut sur la reine suce-sang avaient assisté, ébahis, au bond inattendu de la reine. Ils avaient vu l'un d'entre eux se faire transpercer la poitrine juste après. Puis, le corps d'un autre avait atterri dans un grand fracas sur le sol.

« L'Yrwyell ! C'est le moment ! » pensa soudain l'agent Myles.

Il courut se précipiter en direction de la petite sorcière, fermement décidé à l'abattre dès que ses mains se poseraient sur elle.

Tris l'aperçut venir et se releva, prête à fuir mais Myles était un guerrier d'élite, bien plus fort et rapide que n'importe quel être humain ordinaire et de par surcroît, une enfant.

Il était à deux doigts de l'atteindre lorsque la terre se souleva à un mètre de ses pieds.

Il tourna le tête pour voir ce qui avait pu forcer la terre à se soulever ainsi quand une main surgit de l'ombre et cogna violemment son buste.

Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres plus loin, blessé.

Un visage apparut alors depuis les morceaux de terre qui retombaient au sol, là où la terre avait soudainement explosé aux pieds de l'agent Myles.

C'était la souveraine vampire, qui avait fait la terre explosé lorsqu'elle avait atterri au sol. Elle luttait, précédemment il est vrai -et toujours dans les airs-, contre le puissant Fio. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié une seule seconde lorsqu'elle avait sauté pour emmener les trois assassins avec elle, comment le grade SS l'avait juste avant bernée et pratiquement tué l'Yrwyell. Alors même qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les airs, donc, elle n'avait cessé de surveiller sa protégée et, au moment où elle devait se trouver encore à une trentaine de mètres du sol, elle disparut sous le regard de Fio qu'elle choisit d'ignorer et se retrouva, dans la fraction de seconde suivante, juste en face de l'agent Myles qu'elle frappa pour sauver l'innocente petite sorcière.

La reine regarda rapidement vers celle à qui elle venait de sauver la vie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis bondit retourner assaillir le grade S qui avait attenté à sa vie.

Au même moment, Fio tout comme le grade S qui avait eu la poitrine transpercée dans les airs retombèrent eux-mêmes au sol.

Fio était médusé.

Il leva les yeux et observa, sidéré, le ciel vide dans lequel lui et la reine combattaient plus tôt.

Elle avait disparu sous ses yeux. Sous ses yeux !

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée au sol ainsi pour frapper l'agent Myles ? Cela avait été beaucoup trop rapide !

Fio se demanda tout à coup si cette monstre n'avait pas temporairement échappé aux lois de la gravité.

« Terrifiant… »

Pendant que Fio réfléchissait encore, un grade S se releva à demi-mort quelques mètres plus loin. C'était celui que la reine Lexa avait propulsé jusqu'au sol suivant l'autre qu'elle avait tué en lui arrachant le poumon.

Il était encore en vie.

* * *

Myles inclina de justesse sa tête sur le côté. Il appuya ensuite l'une de ses mains sur le sol et concentra son énergie dans l'autre pour assener un violent coup frontal à la reine. Celle-ci esquiva à son tour.

« Bordel… Comment peut-elle être aussi rapide ?! » se demanda-t-il.

Depuis une quarantaine de secondes qu'ils combattaient tous deux, elle et lui s'étaient déjà échangés près d'une centaine de coups meurtriers. Mais le combat était tout à fait inégal.

Aucun coup qu'avait pu tenter de porter l'humain n'était parvenu à toucher sa cible tandis que cette dernière, de son côté, était parvenu à le toucher par deux fois déjà. Et toutes les autres fois, Myles n'avait pu les esquiver que de justesse.

Les attaques de la reine vampire étaient si rapides que par moment, l'agent de la DSFI la perdait même de vue. Pour lui, affronter la reine vampire revenait à laisser une moto compétiter avec une trottinette.

L'agent Myles était un agent d'élite de la Commission humaine. C'était un surhomme. Comme ses pairs, il était bien plus rapide que n'importe quel humain ordinaire vivant sur Terre. Malgré tout, il était de nature fainéante et en tant que chasseur, il ne s'attribuait toujours que des missions qu'il jaugeait facile et aisée. Ce n'était que pour faire plaisir à son amie Pinky qu'il était venu hier massacrer un clan entier de sorciers. Et maintenant, il regrettait. Parce que son combat, là, il n'était pas facile du tout !

« Mais putain, celle-là… C'est la déesse de la vitesse ou quoi ?! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se prenait un nouveau coup à la figure, lui faisant perdre un œil qui tomba au sol.

« Myles ! Je suis là ! » affirma Pinky, apparaissant à ses côtés en même temps qu'elle surprit la reine et la frappa d'un coup de sabre dans le genou.

La reine vampire recula aussitôt mais se prit un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci porté par l'agent Langston.

Sa tête fut violemment heurtée et elle se retrouva à terre sans même s'y être attendue.

Pinky sauta aussitôt en sa direction, déterminée. L'agent Langston en fit de même.

Lexa, voyant les deux chasseurs se précipiter dans sa direction, ne chercha pas à riposter et fit plutôt le choix de basculer sur le côté. Les deux assassins professionnels atterrirent sur l'herbe, la monstre juste à leurs côtés.

Pinky pâlit : le temps qu'ils se redressent tous deux, la reine avait largement le temps de frapper et de tuer !

Lexa en était venue à la même conclusion. Elle dirigea sa main vers la gorge de la grade S, pensant déjà la tuer, lorsque l'agent Langston poussa un bras qui lui fit dévier son coup. Pinky en profita pour battre en retraite.

Lexa en fit de même.

Le cœur de Pinky battait la chamade. Combien de fois avait-elle échappé de peu à la mort, aujourd'hui ?

Lexa examina sa blessure au genou. Son muscle avait été cisaillé par la lame. Il allait falloir qu'elle se montre plus prudente…

Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, son instinct lui souffla tout à coup l'ordre de se baisser **I**-**M**-**M**-**E**-**D**-**I**-**A**-**T**-**E**-**M**-**E**-**N**-**T**.

WOOUSH ! ! !

La lame de Fio passa juste au-dessus de sa joue, tranchant quelques-uns de ses cheveux au passage. La reine s'était vraiment courbée de justesse !

Elle se retourna sans attendre et donna un coup en direction de celui qui avait failli lui trancher la gorge. Mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans problème. Il frappa ensuite à son tour coup qui atteint sa cible et la fit reculer en arrière, surprise.

Langston, voyant le coup faire effet, se précipita et bondit en direction de sa cible.

Pinky et Myles en firent de même.

Tris, fille innocente et étrangère à ce combat aux forces ennemies et alliée colossales, sentit son cœur trembler lorsqu'elle vit la scène.

La reine titubait, légèrement assommée par le coup brutal de Fio. Et quatre assassins parmi les plus dangereux de cette planète couraient déjà pour profiter de son étourdissement et la tuer.

Tris pria, l'instant d'une seconde, les fées pour qu'elles viennent secourir sa nouvelle reine.

Tshaâk !

L'épée de Fio pénétra l'abdomen de la reine vampire.

Boum !

Langston la cogna de son poing fort à la tête.

Myles la frappa à la jambe, lui forçant à poser un genou à terre.

Enfin, Pinky planta à son tour sa lame tout proche de la nuque de sa victime.

Les yeux de la reine des monstres se contractèrent, meurtrie.

Tris manqua une respiration les larmes surgirent immédiatement de ses globes.

La reine vampire, l'existante qui était intervenue pour elle, pour la sauver, était sur le point de tomber au combat.

Elle avait l'impression d'en devenir folle !

Fio ressortit sa lame tranchante du corps de la reine et s'apprêta à l'y replonger à nouveau.

L'âme de Tris hurla de désespoir.

Ca, cette situation-là, c'était encore plus douloureux que de voir sa propre famille périr sous les mains violentes des assassins à la cruauté sans nom : une existante allait mourir pour elle.

Tshaâk !

L'épée de Fio pénétra les entrailles de la dirigeante du monde obscur.

Du sang germa depuis les lèvres de la reine vampire.

Myles -désormais borgne- souffla, un peu rassuré. Ils étaient sur le point de vaincre la reine des monstres ! La reine vampire en personne, l'héritière de la reine Prama !

Il se permit de souffler non pas de savoir qu'il venait de réaliser un exploit -cela il s'en moquait pas mal- mais plutôt de prendre conscience qu'il allait pouvoir survivre à cette journée. Mais avant ça…

Tuer l'ours !

Tshaâk !

Tshaâk !

Et, sous les yeux totalement anéantis de la dernière des Yrwyell, les quatre tueurs plongèrent incessamment leurs lames dans le corps de leur ennemie à genoux, une dizaine de fois encore, ciblant les uns après les autres plusieurs de ses poings vitaux.

Et, quand trois secondes plus tard, la dernière lueur de vie quitta les pupilles de la reine vampire, celle qui était venue in extremis tenter de sauver la dernière petite enfant Yrwyell vivante sur Terre s'effondra, vaincue.

Elle avait perdu.

Fio ressortit une nouvelle fois son arme depuis le corps de la monstre. Il fut suivi par Langston et Pinky. Sur la lame de cette dernière, quelques restes des viscères de la suce-sang devaient encore être collés.

L'agent d'élite essuya son épée en la frottant contre l'herbe, non sans réprimer au passage un certain sentiment de répulsion.

L'intérieur du corps de la monstre était anormalement conglutinant. Presque sirupeux, en fait. C'était non seulement malaisant, mais aussi étrange.

« Saleté de monstres hors normes ! » pensa Pinky, « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de corps comme tout le monde, des fois ? »

Elle ruminait, pestant contre sa journée qui, au final, s'était avérée bien plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

« La prochaine fois, on m'y reprendra à accepter d'éliminer des sorciers de ce calibre juste pour les beaux yeux des directeurs. Qui est le trou du cul qui a réussi à convaincre tout le monde que les monstres aussi détestaient la sorcellerie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette satanée vampire était prête à mourir pour cette gamine Yrwyell, déjà ? »

Tout comme son amie plus petite que lui, le jeune Myles gémissait en lui-même de la difficulté qu'avait représenté leur dernière mission. Ils prendraient de longs congés une fois rentrés…

Alors que le corps de la reine vampire gisait toujours au sol, apparemment sans vie, Langston et Fio discutaient de problématiques nettement plus concrètes et professionnelles. Les premières lueurs du jour approchaient. Plusieurs dizaines de grades B devaient encore se trouver un peu partout sur les avals de cette montagne comme celle avoisinante, occupés à récupérer les corps des Yrwyell décédés afin d'en faire disparaitre toutes traces. Il devait également y avoir d'autres grades S situés un peu plus loin, toujours en charge de maintenir le contact avec les hautes sphères de la Commission. L'élimination du peuple Yrwyell était un enjeu important dans l'esprit des plus éminentes strates de leur organisation, et celles-ci avaient donc demandé à ce que les agents de la DSFI se chargent eux-mêmes d'effectuer en continu des rapports sur l'évolution du nettoyage des proches alpages.

De plus, si le matin devait commencer à arriver, les premiers liechtensteinois n'allaient pas tarder à se lever et, en sortant de chez eux, découvrir le massacre qui avait eu lieu cette nuit.

« Tuons l'Yrwyell et tirons-nous. » proposa Langston à son compère qui acquiesça sans hésiter. Ils firent un signe de la tête à leurs deux homologues et, ainsi chacun chargés d'une arme, avancèrent à pas pressés en direction de la petite fille apitoyée, anéantie.

Fio dévisagea son cadet de 25 ans. Celui-ci compris.

Myles leva le bras, tenant fermement son épée en main.

Il était sur le point de prendre une nouvelle vie la dernière de la nuit.

Ce jour-là, Tris Yrwyell, une innocente et fragile enfant d'à peine cinq ans, était sur le point de mourir de ses deux mains. Et pour les quatre chasseurs qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, c'était un meurtre accompli pour le bien de l'humanité.

Mais avant cela, remontons l'Histoire.

* * *

1809, en Angleterre.

C'était le 12 février qu'y naquit, dans la ville de Shrewsbury, un petit garçon à qui le père donna le nom de Charles. Charles était un enfant à la fois allègre et hardi. Il aimait la nature et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Plus encore, il se complaisait à galoper à cheval, à la campagne, accompagné de son fidèle chien collectionner les petits animaux, observer les gros admirer les cailloux et leurs beautés distinctes, toutes de simplicité, fuyant tout en même temps l'école et ses innombrables comme innommables matières théoriques qui l'ennuyaient -n'en déplaise à son malheureux géniteur. Il était néanmoins, et comme chacun des siens, profondément attaché aux croyances et convictions de sa propre famille et de son entourage. Au cours de son enfance, il se montra toujours humble, demeurant à la fois obéissant et fidèle envers son père, Robert, sa mère, Susannah, et devant Dieu.

C'est à l'âge de vingt-deux ans que Charles trouva sa voie. Et malgré son père qui aurait souhaité le voir rejoindre les rangs ecclésiastiques, le jeune homme décida finalement d'embarquer sur les flots afin de s'en aller parcourir le monde. C'est ainsi que commença son histoire, qui devait plus tard l'emmener jusqu'au point de devenir l'un des plus célèbres et réputés chercheurs scientifiques de notre planète.

Au cours de son épopée sur les mers, Charles visita de nombreux territoires. Parmi ceux-ci figurèrent notamment l'Amérique du Sud, l'Australie, la Réunion, et, surtout, les îles Galapagos, cœur de la plupart de ses réflexions relatives à l'Histoire naturelle. Là-bas, il étudia en détail les tortues et les oiseaux, mais aussi bien d'autres espèces encore. Et c'est au travers de ceux-ci justement que, un jour, il en vint à établir l'un des plus importants postulats de l'Histoire et de son évolution.

Oui, Charles développa, isolé sur ces îles, la théorie révolutionnaire à l'époque de l'évolution des espèces.

Les points-clés de sa théorie reposaient sur un ensemble d'éléments constatés ou déduits qui étaient les suivants :

Les espèces animales -lorsqu'elles s'avéraient appartenir à la terminaison d'une même branche typologique- qu'il avait pu étudier sur ces territoires étrangers révélaient régulièrement des disparités physiques, d'un environnement à un autre. Mais le plus souvent, l'essentiel de leurs attributs se rejoignaient. Cette première observation fut complétée et consolidée par le fait que les fossiles découverts sur ces terres démontraient eux aussi que les espèces mortes antérieurement partageaient également ces caractéristiques identiques. En outre, il remarqua que, toujours, chaque espèce possédait les singularités les plus adéquates, les plus propices au dessein que la vie s'épanouisse dans l'environnement différencié. Ainsi, il en développa l'hypothèse selon laquelle les individus d'une même espèce étaient capables, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de modifier leurs caractéristiques dans le but de s'adapter à un biotope déterminé, ces individus pouvant ensuite transmettre ces modifications à leurs descendances.

Cette pensée n'était pas sans fondement : dans un environnement inhospitalier, il n'était pas surprenant que les individus aux traits les plus génétiquement adaptés soit plus enclin à demeurer que leurs congénères, alors plus faibles. Plus sains, les premiers seraient aptes à se reproduire, tandis que les seconds, affaiblis et menacés, deviendraient inéluctablement moins reproductifs. Par sélection forcée, opérée par une nature apparaissant comme hostile à la survie de l'espèce, les premiers deviendraient ceux qui assureraient le maintien de l'espèce, seuls assurés de transmettre leurs caractéristiques génétiques à leur descendance les seconds, quant à eux, disparaitraient. Cette opération étalée sur plusieurs générations, il en surviendrait alors un constat fondamental tout comme inévitable : les individus des plus récentes générations finiraient par démontrer tant de divergences physiques ou comportementales avec leurs ancêtres qu'il ne serait alors plus possible désormais, de les considérer comme membres d'une seule et même espèce. Une nouvelle espèce devrait alors être considérée née. Née, par le fait de la « sélection naturelle ».

La théorie de Charles pouvait dès lors être résumée en trois points :

Tout d'abord, les espèces animales devaient impérativement s'adapter pour survivre.

Ensuite, cette adaptation, baptisée évolution, n'avait lieu que par relation de cause à effet, dont la cause était toujours la nature, inhospitalière.

Enfin, ces évolutions s'opéraient toujours à l'échelle de l'espèce, et étalées sur plusieurs générations.

Cette pensée, profondément choquante à l'époque, souleva bien des questionnements et des hostilités. Les partisans de Charles et de sa théorie étaient peu nombreux. Ses ennemis, innombrables. Il fut toutefois médaillé et honoré pour cela. Par la suite, la science elle-même prouva que ce qu'avait avancé Charles dans le passé était vrai. La sélection naturelle était réelle. Peu à peu, sa théorie devint vérité incontestable. On se mit à enseigner ce phénomène de l'évolution dans les universités et Charles fut, et est encore aujourd'hui, considéré comme l'un des plus éminents naturalistes de l'époque moderne.

Cependant…

Cependant, **CHARLES DARWIN AVAIT TORT**.

Il avait tort lorsqu'il croyait qu'un Dieu créateur existait.

Le monde, c'est les fées qui l'avaient créé !

Et celles-ci avaient bien créé cette fameuse loi, cette loi que Charles appelait la sélection de la nature. Mais elles ne l'avaient créé que pour les vivants. Elles ne l'avaient JAMAIS CREE pour les existants. Les existants obéissaient à leurs propres lois.

Parce que les existants existaient.

L'existence, toujours, avait surpassé et prédominé sur la vie.

Depuis l'aube des temps, et même AVANT l'aube des temps en réalité, les existants n'ont cessé de dominer les vivants.

Les véritables vampires, qui pour être distingués de leurs duplicatas régressifs méritaient d'être qualifiés de sang-purs, évoluaient EN TOUT TEMPS et EN TOUT LIEU AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE NECESSAIRE.

Chez eux, ce n'était pas la nature à l'origine de leur évolution c'était ce besoin, cette impérativité viscérale, inscrite dans leur existence, d'exister.

C'était le danger.

Ce danger provoquait cette évolution.

C'était de la mutation.

Une mutation accélérée et nécessaire. Impossible à maitriser ou empêcher.

Une mutation tout à fait inévitable qui dépassait la logique, le bon sens, et tout ce que les êtres vivants étaient capables d'imaginer.

Une mutation qui rendait les existants presque, presque, immortels.

Pour survivre, la reine sang-pur, Lexa, avait entamer une mutation partielle accélérée. C'était involontaire de sa part. Son corps l'avait entamé de lui-même. On avait cherché à la tuer. Son corps cherchait à évoluer pour survivre pour continuer d'exister.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher cela.

Lexa ne pouvait pas.

Les vivants ne pouvaient pas.

Les fées ne le pourraient pas.

Ainsi…

On lui avait trancher les tendons ?

Ils se reformaient à nouveau !

On lui avait percé et sectionné la majorité des tissus musculaires présents dans ses jambes et genoux ?

Les fibres qui les constituaient étaient actuellement en train de converger dans le but de se connecter à nouveau !

On lui avait transpercé le cœur ?

Son cœur avait aussitôt cessé de constituer pour elle un organe vital. Elle pouvait se déplacer et respirer sans.

Lexa était une pur sang.

Lexa mutait… à l'échelle de l'individu !

* * *

A ce moment-là, l'agent de grade S du nom de Myles tenait une arme contendante au-dessus de la tête d'une enfant dont l'entière famille avait été massacrée encore quelques heures plus tôt. Il était fermement résolu à l'abattre. En outre, au cours des dernières heures, justement, lui et les siens avaient dû à plusieurs reprises faire face à de puissants ennemis qui étaient venus les confronter, les assaillant au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient eux-mêmes à éliminer leur cible -l'Yrwyell. Plusieurs fois avaient-ils frôlé la mort parce qu'ils avaient baissé leur garde au moment où ils allaient tuer. Pour cela, pour ne pas se laisser surprendre encore une fois, l'agent Myles avait actuellement tous ses sens d'affûtés. Chaque phénomène, mouvement, même des plus imperceptibles, qui devraient alors survenir au cours des prochaines secondes, il saurait le sentir et par conséquence, y réagir. Pour cette raison, peut-être, fut-il le premier à le sentir.

Ce mouvement.

Ce geste tout léger que la reine des monstres qu'il croyait, avec ses comparses, avoir assassiné venait d'effectuer.

« … »

Elle avait bougé.

Une perle de sueur germa instantanément depuis le front de l'assassin.

Il déglutit.

Son amie, l'agent Pinky, réagit une fraction de seconde à peine plus tard et cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

Puis ce fut au tour des deux autres encore. En fin de compte, seul le grade B ne réagit pas. Mais peut-être n'avait-il rien senti, lui ?

Les quatre assassins se retournèrent, davantage par crainte que par curiosité, vers celle qui normalement ne devait déjà plus être qu'un corps sans vie.

Elle était au sol, tout à fait immobile.

Visiblement, elle ne bougeait guère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je rêvé ? » se demanda l'agent Myles.

Fio se questionna tout différemment.

Etait-ce la petite enfant Yrwyell qui avait usé d'une quelconque sorcellerie afin de faire se mouvoir le corps de la défunte vampire et inquiéter inutilement les quatre assassins qui attentaient maintenant à sa vie à elle ?

Il se retourna et observa la source de ses suspicions.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela.

La sorcière n'avait rien pu faire ! Elle était en ce moment à terre et inconsciente, ce qui était d'ailleurs parfaitement compréhensible. Sur le plan physique, la jeune enfant avait passé toute la journée d'hier à déambuler dans les montagnes, peu couverte et morte de froid cette nuit, elle avait incessamment couru pour fuir des assassins plus rapides et féroces qu'elle elle avait sa poitrine transpercée et son cœur presqu'atteint elle avait de multiples contusions sur tout le corps et du sang s'en échappait. Sur le plan moral, la petite avait vu sa famille être massacrée, elle avait saisie qu'elle allait dorénavant vivre seule et sans famille pour le restant de ses jours -si elle survivait elle-même à cette journée elle était passée par bien des étapes de frayeur, de tristesse et d'effroi enfin, elle avait vu une souveraine vampire donner sa vie et mourir rien que pour elle ! Que l'Yrwyell ne soit pas morte et aie seulement perdu conscience était en soi-même un miracle !

Mais alors…

Le cœur de Pinky battait à tout rompre.

Alors que les autres réfléchissaient, elle avait une nouvelle fois bougé !

La reine !

Il y avait là… maintenant… un bras replié… perpendiculaire au sol, comme si la vampire cherchait à se relever !

Myles se mordit les lèvres.

Etait-ce seulement possible ?!

Celle qui lui avait arraché un œil était encore en vie ? Cette monstre était-elle réellement encore…

… EN VIE ? ! !

Un deuxième bras venait de se dresser.

La poitrine de l'agent Pinky frappait de plus en plus violemment, de ses myocardes à ses côtes.

Langston lui-même commença à trembler.

Ca… Ca n'avait pas de sens… Non ! Ca n'avait pas de foutu sens !

Elle était morte, bon dieu ! Elle était morte !

N'importe lequel de ces assassins aurait pu en jurer sur leur vie s'il l'avait fallu, qu'elle était morte et cela pour une seule bonne raison : tuer, c'était leur métier, après tout !

Un genou, à présent.

Puis, la jambe entière.

C'était du délire !

Les quatre assassins ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cela.

Bien évidemment, un esprit reposé en aurait certainement conclu qu'il fallait attaquer. Absolument attaquer avant que la reine, en réalité bien vivante, ne parvienne à se remettre debout. Seulement ces quatre-là n'avaient pas du tout l'esprit reposé.

Ils étaient complètement abasourdis.

Leurs esprits ne parvenaient pas à conférer un sens à ce que leurs yeux leur transmettaient.

Le second genoux.

Et, alors que les tueurs restaient toujours inactifs, la reine se redressa finalement, devant eux, sur les deux pieds cependant toujours retournée. Seul le dos de la reine était encore pour l'instant visible pour les quatre atouts impitoyables et sanguinaires de la CIL.

Une chose particulière attira néanmoins le regard de Pinky, à travers les vêtements déchirés de la reine.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose qui coule au travers de ses blessures ? » demanda-t-elle discrètement, sans toutefois chercher à s'adresser spécialement à ses trois complices.

Elle observait un liquide d'un noir épais s'écouler depuis les plaies de la monstre immortelle. Plus qu'épais, c'était solide. Si c'était encore liquide, ça ne l'était qu'à moitié. Plus que noir, c'était obscur. La couleur de l'ébène. Une noirceur absolue et éternelle. C'était très clair… Il s'agissait là du sang de la reine vampire !

Les ténèbres demeuraient ordinairement dans son sang et coulaient dorénavant jusqu'au sol !

« Si c'est son sang… » souffla Fio.

Non ! Mais même cela, ça n'avait pas de sens !

Le sang de la reine était précédemment rouge ! C'était le cas lorsqu'ils l'avaient frappé à mort ! Ils l'avaient vu… Rouge comme celui de n'importe quel humain ou autre animal ! Et maintenant il avait changé de couleur pour devenir noir ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

La reine, soudain, se retourna.

Son regard croisa immédiatement celui des quatre assassins.

Et ils comprirent. Tous. Instantanément.

Le danger auquel ils faisaient face actuellement.

Et que la reine vampire… n'était… JAMAIS… morte.

C'est ce qu'ils comprirent et c'était déjà amplement suffisant !

Ils comprirent que maintenant ils allaient devoir se battre. Non pas pour avoir le droit de toucher l'Yrwyell, ni de porter leur main sur elle et la tuer, mais simplement pour survivre.

Parce que LA **MORT** ETAIT INSCRITE DANS LE REGARD DE CETTE **VAMPIRE**.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Langston lui-même sentit cette chose grandir dans son dos…

Cette terreur, cette frayeur profonde qui lui parcourait l'échine et lui envahissait les entrailles...

L'assurance, la conviction, la croyance métaphysique en ce qu'une déesse d'une nature autrement plus imposante que la sienne avait choisi d'écrire dans ses livres célestes que sa mort allait survenir aujourd'hui.

L'esprit de Langston avait été surpassé. Il avait reconnu en Lexa l'existence d'une entité qui le dépassait.

Une divinité.

Une divinité de la mort !

Mais alors que l'agent Langston en était encore à endurer l'effroi surgissant à l'intérieur de lui-même, l'œil de la reine brilla.

« Formation de combat ! » hurla Fio.

Cependant, aussi subitement que l'éclair, le sentiment de mort soudaine passa dans les yeux de chacun des assassins. Ils se voyaient tous mourir !

Et dans le fragment de millième de seconde qui suivit, la monstre disparut de devant leurs yeux.

Les cœurs des agents se déchainèrent aussitôt, battirent à tout rompre, conscients qu'ils pouvaient cesser d'être à tout moment, leurs hôtes assassinés par la vampire.

Où était-elle passée ? Qui allait mourir le premier ? Allaient-ils même la voir frapper ?

Les secondes passèrent toutefois ainsi, sans que personne ne tombe à terre.

Ne voyant rien venir, Pinky se demanda tout à coup…

Elle se retourna aussitôt en direction de l'Yrwyell toujours inconsciente.

Les trois autres en firent de même.

Mais non. La reine n'était pas là.

Ce fut Fio qui la retrouva le premier.

La monstre était en réalité plus loin, à un peu moins de deux cent mètres d'eux tous, accroupie au-dessus d'un autre grade S anéanti au sol.

Elle n'avait fait rien d'autre que les ignorer.

Elle s'en était en fait pris à celui qui n'avait pas réussi à se relever depuis le combat qu'il avait livré avec elle, et aux côtés de Fio, auparavant. Celui-ci avait en effet survécu à sa chute de dizaines de mètres de hauteur lorsqu'elle l'avait propulsé au sol.

Cependant, maintenant…

Oui… actuellement, la vampire se tenait là, au-dessus de ce corps inerte, accroupie devant lui.

Myles se demanda ce qu'elle y faisait.

Pourquoi s'était-elle intéressée à lui ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas pris à eux, qui étaient bien plus à même que celui à terre de représenter une menace pour elle ?

Il effectua un pas en avant, prudent, afin de s'enquérir des actions de leur ennemie lorsque la main de Pinky le retint en arrière.

Elle, voyait depuis un angle différent ce qui était en train de se tramer à deux cent mètres.

Myles se décala alors.

Quant à Fio, et au grade B à leurs côtés, ils étaient assez bien situés tous deux également pour voir.

Et ils la virent.

L'HORREUR !

Cette véritable horreur dépassant les mots. Cette inhumanité… monstrueuse… effroyable… terrible.

La monstre qui incarnait les ténèbres de ce monde, l'engeance de la reine Prama, celle qui rassemblait les différents clans d'inhumains du continent européen sous son autorité !

La reine Lexa en personne.

Agenouillée face à cet homme, elle se penchait. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient. Tout se passait si vite et si lentement en même temps ! Les incisives se déformant, se rétractant et se durcissant dans une même opération, les canines inexorablement repoussées vers les prémolaires. Et c'est là qu'elles apparurent…

Les deux griffes dentaires propres aux vampires. C'était la première fois qu'ils en voyaient. Des crocs infiniment puissants, manifestement indestructibles, cachés en permanence à l'intérieur-même des gencives des prédateurs au sang pur. Elles mesuraient près de trois centimètres à elles seules, se détachant manifestement du reste de la mâchoire de la cryptide, et formant des arcs à la fin desquels des aiguilles acérées trônaient, régnaient. L'arme buccale ultime des vampires !

La gueule béante, la mâchoire atrocement menaçante… La monstre approchait son visage du corps… et finalement, elles se plantèrent !

Elles lacérèrent la chair. Un morceau se déchira.

Elles dépecèrent. Un boyau surgit.

Le foie apparut.

Un rein.

Le sang giclait, profusait, abondait de toutes parts. La reine ne cessait plus de mordre, de percer, d'arracher de ses dents la viande devant elle.

Et les assassins assistaient, tétanisés et sans ne rien pouvoir faire, à la vision du leur dévoré morceaux après morceaux.

La monstre… la vampire avait sa gueule plongée dans les entrailles de l'assassin. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrait et se refermait au fil des intestins et boyaux qui passaient entre ses lèvres. Elle…

Elle…

… mangeait l'humain.

La vampire… était une mangeuse d'hommes.

Elle dévorait un vivant.

Et…

Le plus surprenant, le plus stupéfiant dans tout cela…

C'est que comme tout vampire au sang royal de son espèce, elle n'en avait nullement besoin !

* * *

Quelle est la différence, au fond, entre les vivants et les existants ?

C'est là une question légitime, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y en a une, naturellement !

Allons, vous ne devinez pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui caractérise la vie, qui la différencie de l'existence ?

Et bien, c'est en réalité très simple.

Si la vie était caractérisée par le fait de courir sans cesse, comme un damné, au but de toujours satisfaire ses propres besoins, l'existence était bien plus simple en ce qu'elle se limitait à soumettre à ses représentants la nécessité impérieuse, l'obligation fondamentale qui était la suivante : assurer la pérennité de sa propre présence dans un milieu déterminé. En un mot : perdurer. Continuer d'exister !

Pour ainsi dire, les existants n'entretenaient pas de "besoins" à l'opposé des vivants qui, ironiquement, ne se satisfaisaient souvent pas de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà mais s'efforçaient au contraire de s'en conférer de nouveaux -argent, maison, voiture, célébrité, amour…

Ainsi, si les humains, par exemple, devaient constamment s'exercer à assouvir leurs faims, boire pour étancher leurs soifs, dormir afin de se reposer, et autres… les vampires ne nécessitaient pas tout cela. Eux ne mangeaient pas, ne dormaient pas… Ils ne tombaient pas malades, ils ne ressentaient pas la peur, celle-là même qui leur permettait de craindre le danger et de fuir lorsque leur vie était menacée.. ils ne vivaient tout simplement pas !

Et c'est bien là que demeurait toute la différence !

Un phénomène que vous aurez déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, sans doute ?

Le cancer, le sida, la malaria, le diabète, la grippe, le choléra, la gale, la mucoviscidose, la zygomycose… les sang-purs étaient totalement immunisés face à tout cela car quand bien même il eut arrivé que l'un d'entre eux en soit atteint, son corps se serait adapté en finalité il aurait muté si vite, les cellules qui le constituaient auraient évolué à une telle rapidité que les effets de l'affection auraient été totalement et parfaitement neutralisés.

C'était pourquoi il était possible de considérer le sang de ces quasi-immortels comme une panacée : si on le récupérait du corps de ses hôtes et le donnait à un simple vivant, un mortel, il suffisait alors de quelques modifications seulement mineures pour qu'il puisse permettre à l'humain ou encore n'importe quel autre être animal créé par les fées de guérir de toute maladie quoi qu'elle fut.

Il n'y avait que lorsque ce sang était injecté directement depuis les crocs, rarement sortis, de ces sangs-purs que les choses étaient différentes. Mais dans ce cas, elles l'étaient radicalement ! L'humain contaminé verrait s'opérer en lui une transformation physico-chimique aussi abominable qu'épouvantable et vivrait alors, pour un temps donné, le plus grand calvaire de sa vie : ses os, littéralement, fondraient, liquéfiés. Son corps brûlerait, ses cellules se dissoudraient, ses cheveux se calcineraient. Sans qu'on ne puisse le concevoir, son sang bouillirait à l'intérieur de lui-même et exploserait. Ses pores se feraient foudroyer, ses nerfs corroder, ses noyaux désagréger… Puis, son corps encore rongé, ses os évolueraient de nouveau, se broieraient sur eux-mêmes avant de grandir et se restructurer à nouveau, perçant plusieurs des organes de l'individu, organes qui auraient subi pendant ce temps leurs propres mutations après avoir été consumés, calcinés et incinérés au milieu de chairs métamorphosées et de sang transsubstantié. Il subirait une torture inouïe, une souffrance infinie… une douleur intérieure, invisible depuis l'extérieur… et à l'issue de laquelle il se transformerait… finalement… en vivant ! En ce qu'il était déjà !

Oui. Parce que c'était bien là le pire dans tout cela. De toutes ces souffrances, l'être ne mourrait pas. Bien que devenu vampire, il ne changerait pas de nature pour autant. L'humain transformé en monstre continuerait de vivre en tant que créature des fées, soumis à la fois à l'autorité désormais supérieure pour lui de ses nouveaux créateurs, les royaux, et celle de la nécessité, toujours, de répondre à ses besoins naturels, dont un nouveau se rajouterait : le besoin inévitable de se nourrir en sang humain, celui des siens puisqu'il en était encore un, afin de de ne pas laisser son nouvel ADN immortel détruire son corps et le plonger dans un sommeil profond comparable à un coma dont il ne se réveillerait pas avant longtemps. [NdA : cette phase douloureuse et cruelle ne concerne que l'humain directement transformé en vampire pour ses descendants, heureusement, on saute l'étape de la torture et on passe direct à celle où il doit se nourrir en sang humain.]

En aucun cas, des humains vampirisés ne pouvaient espérer devenir un jour des existants. Et pour cette raison, une fois leurs propres transformations achevées, seuls les rangs de la plèbe les attendait.

Oui, le sang des sang-purs était un poison. Un poison qui ne tuait pas mais vous transformait à votre tour en vampire, en vampire prolétaire pour aucun meilleur… et seulement le pire.

Mais puisqu'il s'agissait-là du sort des prolétaires uniquement, il convient évidemment plutôt de s'occuper du cas des sang royaux.

Encore une fois, les sang royaux ne mangeaient pas. Ou plutôt, en tout cas, ce n'était pour eux pas nécessaire. Un humain pouvait survivre, au plus, quelques semaines sans manger, après quoi son cors s'éteindrait et il mourrait. Mais les sang-purs pouvaient tenir des années sans rien avaler. Bien sûr, il ne serait alors pas aussi bien portant que s'il s'eut régulièrement nourrit, et sa force n'excéderait que de peu celle d'un simple plébéien. A l'inverse, le vampire existant pouvait aussi se nourrir sans fin, et d'absolument n'importe quoi, sans jamais grossir et sans jamais s'en lasser.

Tout ce qui était vivant était susceptible de nourrir un existant.

Les plantes, les animaux, les humains…

Un existant pouvait ne pas manger mais plus il mangeait, plus il se renforçait.

Le sang humain, au sens nutritif du terme, n'était pas plus intéressant pour eux que n'importe quelle autre nourriture.

Pourtant, depuis des temps ancestraux, c'était de ce sang plus de n'importe quel autre que les ennemis des dieux -ces dieux étant les fées- aimaient se rassasier.

Et ils le faisaient… pour le goût !

Le goût délicieux que cela leur procurait.

Parce que les humains étaient si faibles…

Et la faiblesse, assurément, avait dans la bouche de ces monstres suprêmes un goût si exquis !

Encore une fois, la nature jouait son rôle.

Chaque race animale avait toujours sa propre manière d'assurer la pérennité de son genre. Pour demeurer, elle devait soit obtenir pour ses membres l'immortalité, ou bien trouver le moyen de les faire se reproduire. Et pour lutter contre leurs ennemis, ces membres devaient soit devenir plus puissants et résistants, ou bien s'accroître jusqu'à devenir plus nombreux qu'eux.

Et c'était là le fort des humains. Ils étaient frêles, infiniment fragiles si on les comparait à la plupart des autres espèces de monstres vivants sur Terre mais étaient en revanche extraordinairement nombreux : quelle autre espèce anthropomorphe que la leur pouvait s'enorgueillir aujourd'hui d'avoir poussé leurs représentants au-delà du nombre de plus d'un milliard d'individus sur une seule et même planète ?

Oui, c'était cela. Les humains étaient faibles, et cela rendait leur sang d'autant plus délicieux. Leur chair était tendre, facile à chasser. Et surtout, ils étaient omnivores, permettant à leur viande de conserver des saveurs variées -ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la majorité des espèces. De ce fait, vraiment, ils avaient un goût unique.

Mais surtout, faut-il insister, si les vampires de sang-pur étaient capables de manger n'importe quoi, toutes les nourritures ne leurs étaient pas égales. Il y en avait, vraiment qui les régalait de puissance et de satisfaction au-delà de tout le reste. Et cette chose, la meilleure d'entre elles, c'était… LA VIE.

Celle qui coulait dans les flots de sang de ces faibles vivants. L'oxygène, les globules blancs et rouges, le plasma… Voilà ce qui maintenait ces humains en vie, qui rendait ces corps biologiques mobiles et… **vivants**.

La vie. C'était cela !

Les vampires s'en nourrissaient. Et buvaient donc le sang des humains.

Pourtant, la vampire Lexa n'adorait pas tant que cela le sang humain. Elle ne prenait d'ordinaire aucun plaisir à en dévorer. Non pas qu'elle trouvait le sang immonde, non. La vie qu'il contenait avait toujours un goût qu'elle appréciait mais… comment dire… La reine Prama, autrefois, avait tant dégoûté sa fille de multiples choses que… la pauvre fille avait fini par exécrer pratiquer la plupart des choses que sa génitrice avait prit l'habitude d'aimer faire. Et la princesse à l'époque avait vu tant de fois sa mère se délecter de la vie de ces créatures délicates qu'étaient les humains que… maintenant… cela ne lui disait plus rien !

En définitive, Lexa ne se nourrissait en temps normal JAMAIS du sang de ces quadrupèdes. Et pour cette raison, parce qu'elle mangeait si peu, si on devait la comparer à tout autre de ses congénères appréciant se repaître de chair fraiche et de sang chaud… Et bien… Lexa était elle-même faible ! Tout simplement !

D'ailleurs, si la souveraine vampire dévorait un vivant en ce moment, arrachant et ingurgitant à la suite chacun de ses organes gorgés de sang, ce n'était que par manque de choix contraires. Les quatre assassins de la CIL l'avaient tellement transpercée de leurs lames… Elle aurait dû en mourir… Même si en tant qu'existante elle pouvait naturellement survivre à pratiquement tout et n'importe quoi, son corps, au mieux, aurait nécessité des mois pour entamer une mutation capable de lui rendre la vie. Mais alors que la reine était sur le point d'expirer son ultime souffle, que son corps était à l'extrême promptitude de s'éteindre… et comme une mère, peut-être, serait capable de réunir in extremis des forces insoupçonnées pour sauver son enfant lors de ses derniers instants… l'existante vampire, par un mécanisme psychique inconscient, provoqua un éclair qui força son corps à évoluer. Non pas après des mois d'inactivité, mais en instantané ! Un processus qui aurait normalement seulement permis à la reine de rester debout et active quelques minutes, tout au plus…

A moins qu'elle ne boive de ce sang ! Le sang de ces vivants !

En consommant la vie de ce chasseur à ses pieds, celui contenu dans son sang, la vampire accélérait sciemment la phase de mutation propre à lui rendre la vie.

La reine, en se remettant debout précédemment, avait récupéré une fraction de sa conscience et celle-ci répondait à son instinct le plus fondamental : dévorer.

Dévorer. Dévorer. DEVORER.

Dévorer de l'humain.

Et sauver l'Yrwyell.

* * *

Elle avait pratiquement fini le corps.

C'étaient dorénavant les ultimes organes qui étaient en train de se faire ingurgiter. La vie de l'humain avait été entièrement avalée... Le liquide rougeâtre abondait sur les lèvres de la dévoreuse sanguinaire tandis que plus loin, les tueurs professionnels ne cessaient d'assister à la scène, impuissants et en même temps tétanisés.

Elle était trop forte ! Beaucoup trop forte ! Et véloce !

Pinky tenait l'avant-bras de son ami, s'efforçant de ne pas vomir.

L'agent de rang B était horrifié.

Langston sanglotait de regret.

Non ! Ce n'était pas une déesse !

C'était le mal !

C'était le diable que cette fille-là !

Myles serrait les poings, terrifié.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance !

Il était absolument impossible d'estimer la force actuelle de cette monstre mais il était quasiment certain que Fio lui-même ne pouvait plus à présent lutter contre elle. Non ! C'était même évident !

Fio… enrageait.

Ils la détestaient ! Il la détestaient !

La reine vampire s'était délectée, indifférente comme insouciante, engloutissant par morceaux entiers un homme fait de chair et de sang ! Comme eux !

Cette créature était une monstre ! Une abomination !

Il avait évidemment lui aussi assisté à la scène et, en quelques moments que cela dura, alors qu'il visionnait la fin de ce spectacle horrifique, son cœur, immanquablement, se déchira.

Il avait passé sa vie à les combattre, ces monstres. Ils étaient tout ce à quoi il avait consacré sa vie. Il estimait être venu au monde, il y a quarante ans, rien que pour eux. Pour les détruire ! Pour les anéantir ! Ces créatures démoniaques ! Ces existences immondes qui pullulaient sur Terre injustement et menaçaient en permanence l'espèce humaine de par leur seule présence ici-bas.

Il se mit à la haïr de tout son cœur, cette monstre agenouillée et couverte de sang noir qui avait sa mâchoire encore plongée dans les restes de son défunt collègue.

A deux cent mètres d'elle, elle s'était tenue là pendant plusieurs minutes, engloutissant sa viande, la viande d'un être humain.

Cependant, et subitement, les pensées haineuses de l'assassin d'élite s'estompèrent.

La reine s'était retournée.

Elle les observait tous de son regard démonique, prédateur.

Fio pâlit.

« … »

Non !

Bon dieu ! A quoi avait-il pensé, jusqu'ici ?!

Haïr cette monstre ?

Mais à quel acte de démence venait-il donc de se livrer, fou qu'il était !

Le daman pouvait-il même seulement prétendre haïr le vautour ?!

Il était la proie !

Il fallait fuir !

ILS ETAIENT LES PROIES ! ! !

Elle était debout,** face à eux…**

Par où ?! Elle était beaucoup trop rapide !

… **les crocs toujours sortis…**

Jamais ils ne pourraient la semer !

… **le regard avide…**

Ils n'avaient pas la force de la combattre !

… **ses yeux s'assombrirent… ses jambes se durcirent…**

« … »

**TOUS !** Tous les assassins étaient en panique.

Ils étaient des chasseurs alors ils le savaient : ils étaient sur le point d'être pris en chasse !

Ils étaient le gibier ! Elle allait les..!

Et, alors que la reine des vampires s'apprêtait à se mouvoir, c'est probablement par un éclair surnaturel de lucidité qu'ils parvinrent tous soudain à une même pensée : la reine allait les tuer. Ils étaient morts. Tous !

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire avant de…

« L'Yrwyell ! »

Ils bondirent, tous, aussitôt : De Myles à Pinky, de Langston à Fio, et même le grade B !

Leur but ? Un seul !

Tuer la sorcière !

Leurs armes dressées et dirigées vers la commune victime, ils étaient proches d'y arriver tellement proches !

Quand…

« … »

Quand…

Quand une microseconde avant que les différentes armes pénètrent le corps de l'enfant à terre, un souffle d'un niveau phénoménal émergea, convergea, explosa en direction des cinq assassins.

L'air se propagea à une vitesse fulgurante, entrant violemment en contact avec les différents chasseurs pour les repousser chacun loin de leur victime.

Pinky, chasseuse de rang S, fut écrasée sous la pression soudaine et inattendue de l'air. L'autre, vola plus loin, heurté de plein fouet.

Fio lui-même fut projeté plus d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Quant à Langston, son esprit fut sonné lorsqu'il reçut le souffle compacté. La force de l'air le fit se faire propulsé bien plus loin.

Le grade B était étendu à terre, ahuri.

Démentiel ! C'était démentiel !

Il avait son épaule déboîté et sa nuque paralysée. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il souffrait et pleurait, anéanti.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Ces monstres ! Ces sorciers !

Ce monde était infesté de créatures légendaires ! Les forces des ténèbres envahissaient la planète Terre. Ces monstres ne mouraient pas mais tuaient, détruisaient, profanaient tout sur leur passage. Ils remettaient en question les lois les plus élémentaires de la nature. Ils bouleversaient la Terre entière, secouaient les montagnes, renversaient les océans, faisaient trembler le ciel. Ils ôtaient la vie des humains et des autres espèces animales de cette planète comme s'ils n'avaient affaire qu'à de vulgaires insectes ! Et lorsqu'on voulait les tuer, leur arracher leurs cœurs ne suffisaient même pas !

Celle-là…

Cette reine qu'ils combattaient, qui dominait un continent, soumettait les monstres, transformait les humains en elle-même ou bien les mangeait…

Il savait, dès le départ, qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle. Il s'attendait à ne pas revenir vivant lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé au Liechtenstein tuer les Yrwyell, ces sorciers tout-puissants.

Mais…

Les assassins d'élite eux-mêmes n'étaient-ils pas en mesure de la combattre ?

Elle, qui n'était que toute seule ?

Ne pouvait-on donc pas la tuer ?!

Il ne pouvait bouger la tête. Il était condamné à rester immobile, ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le secourir.

Une personne passa tout à coup à côté de lui.

C'était un grade S. Langston !

« Les sangs royaux… »

« On a tellement pas l'habitude d'en rencontrer… » soupira une seconde voix.

C'était Fio.

« C'est triste mais… depuis deux cent ans que la CIL existe, on ignore encore la plupart de leurs capacités. »

Fio observa en coin son camarade venant de faire la remarque. Il cracha à terre.

« Si l'un de nous rentre… qu'il survit à cette journée, il devra en avertir le Haut Conseil. C'est une priorité ! En dehors de leurs forces physiques, les sang-purs peuvent également faire surgir de leurs bouches des vagues d'air d'une puissance d'une bombe à impact réduit. »

« Si l'un de nous… survit… » répéta faiblement Langston dont la poitrine légèrement ouverte laissait son sang s'en écouler, une de ses côtes par ailleurs visible depuis l'extérieur. Il avait une partie du torse éventré.

« Myles ? Tu nous entends ?! »

« … »

Fio se retourna, inquiet, vers là où devait se trouver son camarade, ne l'entendant pas.

« Myles ! »

Myles gisait au sol, sanglant.

Fio le toucha. Langston s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand son associé le retint.

« Non ! Il a plusieurs os cassés. Laisse-le ! »

« Mais… » prononça Langston détournant alors le regard vers une vision lointaine.

Fio observa dans la même direction que celui qui venait de parler.

« Je sais… »

Ils observaient un nouveau spectacle, encore une fois aussi ravageur pour leurs esprits que tous les précédents.

A huit cent mètres d'eux Pinky se trouvait, inerte, dans les bras de la reine des démons. Celle-ci avait les crocs plongés au fond de sa gorge. A vue d'œil, on pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il se passait : le sang quittait le corps de l'humaine et pénétrait celui de la vampire au travers de ses crocs.

« Elle est morte… » commenta Fio, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Langston ferma les siens.

« C'était son amie… » murmura-t-il en songeant au jeune Myles, à terre, visiblement inconscient, peut-être pire, et tout à fait incapable d'assister en personne au sort tragique de l'impétueuse défunte tueuse de la CIL.

« Ils auront eu leur dernier combat ensemble. Et ils se seront tous deux battus jusqu'au bout ! » rappela Fio.

« Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant alors, mon frère ? » constata Langston.

Fio lâcha un sourire faible.

« Cette folle de vampire a rugit tellement fort avec sa dernière attaque ! Nos camarades, les autres assassins d'élite qui gardaient le contact avec les directeurs, n'ont pas pu manquer de l'entendre à travers toute la montagne. Ils seront bientôt là. Et je n'ose pas croire que cette véritable engeance du diable sera capable de leur survivre à tous ! »

« Mais ce sera après notre mort… »

« Après notre mort. » prononça Fio pour reprendre les paroles de son fidèle collègue.

Langston toisa l'autre assassin debout à ses côtés.

« Jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

« Nous sommes des chasseurs. » assura Fio, « Si nous devons mourir, c'est au combat. »

Il était blessé. Il était épuisé. Mais jamais, cependant, il ne s'était senti aussi déterminé !

Ils dirigèrent tous deux leurs regards vers la reine des monstres située à un peu moins d'un kilomètre d'eux.

« Dans la vie et dans la mort… » commença Langston.

« Dans la vie et dans la mort… » répéta Fio.

« … nous protégerons l'humanité ! » hurlèrent-ils dans un ton conjoint.

Et, ensemble, ils se jetèrent à l'assaut de leur ennemie.

Sachant pertinemment… qu'ils ne pourraient qu'y mourir !

* * *

Le versant de la montagne respirait la mort.

Ce n'était pas un grand nombre de corps sans vie qui étaient là pour l'en couvrir mais il paraissait tout de même évident qu'une forme ou une autre de désastre tragique venait bien d'y survenir.

Un groupe d'un peu plus d'une quarantaine de personnes venait fraichement d'apparaitre.

Il avançait, circonspect, au milieu de cette atmosphère désagréable. Un de ses membres s'arrêta soudain, ayant découvert un être au sol qui l'interpella.

« Ce… Est-ce..? »

Tout à coup, comme quelque chose tilta chez lui.

« Hé ! Venez ! Venez tous ! »

Il fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de la troupe.

« N'est-ce pas..? »

« Bon dieu ! »

« Si ! C'est lui ! C'est Myles ! »

« Myles ? »

« Myles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » tenta quelqu'un.

« Seigneur… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous, scrutant le paysage de leurs yeux.

Ils étaient incrédules.

A terre, devant eux, un des leurs était étendu, détruit. Myles gisait, inconscient et recouvert de sang. Il était encore en vie mais… si peu…

Le groupe de chasseurs nouvellement venu ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer ici.

Cela faisait un moment que l'évacuation des cadavres des Yrwyell avait été conclue, et la montagne nettoyée des dégâts causés par les _Tonneaux 22_. Depuis quelques temps, chacun des divers assassins venus la veille accomplir la mission confiée par les directeurs de la CILCFO aurait pu s'en retourner rentrer chez lui cependant, bien plus tôt, au cours de la nuit d'hier, un petit comité d'agents d'élite menés par le tueur Langston avait accompagné un grade B qui affirmait qu'une enfant du peuple des sorciers avait survécu au massacre de la veille. Ces assassins-là étaient partis vérifier ces dires et n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Il fallait bien évacuer les corps des victimes, une fois ceux-ci récoltés et le nettoyage de la montagne effectué. Aussi, plusieurs dizaines d'agents de la Commission étaient déjà partis escortés le tout. Mais une quarantaine d'autres, environ, étaient restés là à attendre leurs camarades, attendant patiemment leur retour. Ce n'est que le temps passant, et des bruits étranges se répercutant en écho dans l'ensemble des montagnes environnantes, que le groupe qui attendait commença réellement à s'inquiéter.

Que se passait-il du côté de Langston ? A quoi se livraient leurs camarades ? Il était temps de partir, enfin !

Mais maintenant qu'ils découvraient l'agent Myles ils comprenaient. Ils auraient dû venir s'enquérir de la situation ici bien plus tôt !

Mais qui aurait cru que plusieurs assassins de la DSFI elle-même, dont deux SS -Langston et Fio- se trouveraient dans une position si défavorable.

Mais une simple enfant Yrwyell avait-elle vraiment causé tout cela ?

Comment avait-elle pu se montrer à elle toute seule plus redoutable que trois cent sorciers de son propre clan ?

Comment avait-elle pu laisser Myles dans un tel état ?!

Non… attends !

Mais…

Fio ? Langston ? Où étaient-ils, ces deux-là, d'ailleurs ?

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans une grande réflexion, un bruit sourd se fit entendre en aval de la vallée.

**« ! »**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda immédiatement un assassin après s'être retourné.

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, ici… » constata un autre.

Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, sachant que même un combattant de l'élite comme Myles n'avait pu faire face au danger qui, le semblait-il, rôdait toujours dans les parages.

« Ca n'est clairement pas un enfant Yrwyell qui a pu faire ça… » songeait encore un autre des nombreux agents rassemblés tandis qu'un quatrième s'écartait quelque peu du groupe, ayant aperçu un autre corps à terre plus loin.

Ce dernier s'écria tout à coup.

« Penn ! Viens vite ! Je crois qu'on en a trouvé un deuxième ! »

Le dénommé Penn apparut immédiatement.

« C'est… Tu le connais ? » demanda-t-il à celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Il me semble avoir vu sa tête lors de la bataille d'hier, contre le peuple des sorciers. C'est un de nos grades B, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Un grade B ? Il s-… »

« Urf. »

Penn et l'autre à côté de lui sursautèrent.

Le fameux grade B venait d'expirer un souffle. Faiblement et difficilement, mais c'en était un.

« Il n'est pas mort. » lâcha, ravi, un troisième assassin qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Hé ! Mon gars ! Tu nous entends ? »

Le grade B ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

« Vous… »

« On est les renforts. » annonça aussitôt Penn, « Dis-nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? »

« Les… renforts ? » répéta le grade B, hésitant.

« Oui ! »

« Les renforts ? Non ! Il faut fuir… »

« Fuir ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« La… la monstre ! Elle est dangereuse ! On ne peut pas la battre ! Même vous, vous… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? De quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda une nouvelle personne approchante.

Mais le grade B ne pouvait pas s'exprimer longtemps sans sentir sa gorge le brûler.

Il concentrait ses forces pour faire se mouvoir son doigt.

Il désignait… du doigt…

« Regardez ! Son doigt ! On dirait qu'il nous montre quelque chose. »

Les assassins entourant l'agent à terre regardèrent alors tous dans la direction indiquée.

Mais… y avait-il même quelque chose à voir ?

Soudain, une figure sembla apparaitre au loin. Puis une autre !

Deux hommes luttaient férocement, farouchement là-bas.

Ils défilaient l'horizon à toute vitesse, créant presque des explosions de vacarme sur leur passage.

**« ! »**

La terre se soulevait là où ils étaient, des troncs d'arbre étaient brisés, l'air explosait !

**« ! »**

Ils étaient si rapides !

C'était incroyable !

**« ! »**

La terre tremblait et les silhouettes étaient floues, furtives. Si agiles qu'il était extrêmement complexe de les distinguer mais elles semblaient opposées dans un combat meurtrier et immensément violent.

**« ! »**

**« ! »**

Parmi la quarantaine de chasseurs présents, il y en avait sept appartenant à l'élite. Trente-cinq autres, eux, n'étaient que de grades A ou B. Ces derniers frémissaient, choqués d'assister à un tel combat.

Quelle effroyable puissance !

Mais qui étaient-ils donc, ces deux-là qui s'affrontaient ?

Falcon, un des hommes de la DSFI, jeta un regard vers Penn qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ils étaient tous les deux des niveaux SS de la Commission. Penn, surtout, était d'une puissance terrifiante. Il était le plus fort des agents ayant été envoyé par les directeurs pour l'extermination des Yrwyell réalisée hier. En terme de puissance pure, il surpassait même Fio bien qu'il lui soit plus jeune de trois années. Il n'y avait qu'en expérience qu'il ne savait encore égaler ou dépasser son aîné.

Falcon interrogea son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Penn ? »

« Définitivement des grades SS, Falcon… »

« Mais il n'y en avait que deux qui étaient partis. » intervint un grade A du nom de Benito.

« Oui… Fio et Langston… Pourquoi se battraient-ils, ces deux-là ? Ca n'a pas de sens. »

« Non… » gémit la voix du grade B paralysé au sol qui se faisait de nouveau entendre.

Tout à coup, une des figures combattantes disparut à l'horizon.

L'autre s'immobilisa soudain, hésitante, cherchant sa cible qui n'était plus.

Et là…

Une fraction de seconde à peine plus tard, la première réapparut et frappa au cœur de son adversaire.

BROOOOM ! ! !

Le coup détonna au travers de toute la montagne, ébranlant même les sommets de cette dernière.

Penn écarquilla les yeux.

Seigneur !

Depuis quand Langston et Fio étaient-ils aussi puissants ?!

Fio s'était-il secrètement entrainé ces derniers mois ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait étalage de ses capacités hier, malgré les huit dizaines de sorciers qu'il avait tué, mais tout de même…

« Non… » répéta encore le grade B, désespéré, « ce n'est pas Fio… »

Falcon se tourna, curieux, vers l'homme affaibli à ses pieds.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la fille de Prama... »

« Une sang-pur ?! » hurla immédiatement Benito, abasourdi.

« Quoi ?! Prama ?! »

Penn regarda aussitôt de nouveau en direction du combat lointain, cette fois-ci avec des yeux autrement plus attentifs.

Une des filles de Prama combattait là-bas ?!

Bon dieu !

Prama ?!

PRAMA ? ! !

Prama était l'un des noms les plus intimidants qui soient au sein du monde obscur. On ne prononçait pas son nom comme ça ! C'était trop sérieux !

« Fuyons… » supplia le grade B paralysé, en pleurs.

Au loin, le combattant qui avait reçu le coup au cœur était à genoux, fébrile au pied de l'autre.

La fille de Prama ? Alors l'un des deux combattants était en réalité une femme ? Mais laquelle des deux était-ce ? Celui à genoux ou celui en face, debout ?

La silhouette qui était debout posa une main sur celle de celui à genoux.

Le grade B n'en finissait plus de larmoyer, sachant, lui, qui devait être le vaincu et qui devait être le vainqueur. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible !

Soudain, la main qui devait se trouver sur l'épaule du vaincu s'abattit, tranchant en deux le corps du perdant. Une deuxième main intervint, tranchant une nouvelle fois le corps. La première revint. Puis la deuxième de nouveau. Finalement, le vainqueur se déchainait sur le cadavre du vaincu l'émiettant en tout petits bouts de chair et balançant ceux-ci à bouts de bras. Chacun des mouvements de ses membres antérieurs provoquait des mouvements d'air, ascendants ou descendants, qui résonnait et se réverbérait à la suite. Des morceaux de corps étaient involontairement balancés à travers toute la vallée.

Cela se déroula pendant quelques minutes. La plupart des grades A et B du groupe récemment venu fermèrent les yeux à ce spectacle.

De la barbarie ! C'était… de la barbarie !

Tout à coup, quelque chose apparut dans le champ de vision de ceux qui avaient gardé leurs yeux ouverts…

Un objet volant non identifié s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse, comme circulant dans un couloir d'air dirigé dans leur direction et sifflant des bourrasques de vent au passage.

C'était rond. C'était petit. C'était fragile.

Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

« Poussez-vous ! » s'écria Falcon.

Les nombreux agents s'écartèrent tous immédiatement. Et, une seconde et demie plus tard, l'objet tomba à leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Falcon, un peu éloigné.

« Hmm ? C'est, euh… une… » commença un grade A qui s'approchait.

Mais il recula tout à coup !

« Merde ! »

Il détourna les yeux immédiatement. Son cœur venait de faire un soubresaut.

« Une tête… » énonça alors un grade B pour répondre à sa place.

« Une… » commença Penn, « … une quoi ?! »

Le grade A qui avait discerner l'objet le premier confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est Langston. » lâcha-t-il, s'appuyant sur le dos d'un de ses camarades pour ne pas vaciller.

« Bordel, mais comment ça, La-..? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément.

La tête de Langston était effectivement là, à ses pieds.

Les yeux étaient globuleux, livides, sans vie. La peau était blanche et pâle, comme si le corps avait précédemment été entièrement vidé de son sang. L'oreille droite avait partiellement disparue, et la trace d'une mâchoire puissante manifestait que des dents avaient probablement dû l'en arracher du visage. Le tronc cérébral, était-il possible de voir, avait été sauvagement sectionné. Il n'y avait eu rien de net, rien de précis, dans ce découpage. Une tête découpée de cette manière aurait été difficile à croire en temps normal mais pour des agents de la Commission, un tel résultat été possible s'il devait se trouver être l'issue de l'action d'un bras puissant.

C'était une décapitation sommaire et arbitraire.

« Mais… sa tête… » argua Falcon, incrédule, « où est le reste du corps ? »

« Un peu partout… » répondit Benito, « enfin, je suppose… »

Il observait l'ensemble de la montagne environnante.

Il n'y avait de corps entier de Langston nulle part.

Juste des bouts.

Rien que des bouts !

« Il a combattu cette monstre, seul, pendant toute notre absence. » constata tristement Penn, pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable, de ne pas avoir pris l'initiative d'aller chercher ces confrères bien plus tôt.

Qui aurait imaginé qu'un combat d'une telle envergure aurait pu avoir lieu quelques heures à peine après qu'ils en aient fini avec le clan des Yrwyell, ces sorciers qui existaient sur Terre depuis des siècles. Des millénaires !

Au loin, la reine des monstres se relevait. Elle venait en effet d'avaler quelques morceaux de Langston. Elle commença à se diriger vers la un peu plus de quarantaine de monstres rassemblés.

Les quarante assassins se mirent aussitôt en rang.

Attends…

C'était une blague ?! Elle comptait sérieusement les attaquer ?

Quarante assassins de la Commission ? A elle toute seule ?!

Mais la reine ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de questions ni de l'apparente disproportion pourtant choquante entre les forces alliée et ennemies.

Elle avançait.

Ses pas étaient fermes, mesurés.

C'étaient les pas d'un monstre… qui ne concevait pas sa défaite !

Cinq cent mètres…

Deux cent mètres…

Cinquante mètres…

Trente mètres…

Penn s'interrogea tout à coup.

« Hé ! Mais Fio, au fait… où est-il ? »

L'homme paralysé fut celui qui lui répondit.

« Elle l'a avalé. En entier. »

Il avait cessé de chercher à fuir. C'était son dernier jour sur Terre, il l'avait compris !

Il pouvait leur dire, désormais…

Ca n'avait plus du tout d'importance…

Le destin était joué.

« Fio était plus fort que Langston. Ils ont combattu ensemble la monstre mais celle-ci l'avait compris et a choisi de le tuer le premier. »

« Le premier ? Ca ne devrait pas être le contraire ? »

« Non… Elle est faible… je veux dire, elle l'était ! Ça se voyait ! Elle était morte et quand elle est revenue à la vie, elle… je crois qu'elle n'était en état de combattre que pour quelques minutes. Elle a choisi de concentrer ses forces sur le plus fort et le dévorer ensuite, pour pouvoir affronter Langston après. »

« Mais… maintenant..? »

« C'est fichu… elle est trop forte, maintenant ! Fio… Pinky… une partie de Langston… Le sang de S et SS coule dans ses veines, alors… quarante tueurs… ça n'est plus suffisant pour l'inquiéter… ».

Le grade B déglutit, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir, tandis que Falcon lui jetait un regard coléreux

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

« Je dis que si vous m'aviez écouté depuis le début, vous auriez dû fuir en m'emmenant avec vous. Les sang-purs deviennent clairement plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils consomment du sang humain. On devait rapporter ces informations aux directeurs. Maintenant, priez. Parce qu'on est son repas, là ! »

Mais alors qu'ils parlaient, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Leur ennemie ultime continuait de s'approcher, elle !

Dix mètres !

Cinq mètres !

Un mètre !

Elle se tenait à quatre pattes devant eux, à présent !

De près, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Son corps semblait avoir légèrement évolué par rapport à auparavant. Bien que de peu, elle semblait plus robuste. Et plus musclée. Elle avait également les yeux rouges d'un rouge intense. Non pas seulement l'iris, mais l'ensemble de la partie antérieure de son globe oculaire avait été immaculée de cette couleur âpre. Était-ce le fruit d'une nouvelle mutation ?

Elles les observait tous, tour à tour. Son regard ne semblant conserver qu'indifférence à leur égard.

Il était impossible de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait.

Dans le cœur de nombre des assassins la crainte, l'incompréhension, le doute régnaient.

Mais…

La fille de la reine Prama ?

Et alors ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

Langston l'avait combattu pendant un long moment tout seul, lui !

Et là, ils étaient quarante !

Malgré tout…

« Ce sont des héros… » prononça Penn sans donner d'explication.

Il fut tout de suite compris par Falcon.

« Langston… Myles… oui, tous. Ils ont été très courageux. »

Benito les rejoint sur ces dires.

« Ils sont morts en héros. C'est vrai ! Ils ne se sont pas inclinés devant l'ennemi. C'est ce que nous dirons d'eux quand nous rentrerons chez nous ! »

« Ouai. »

« Ouai ! »

« Ouai ! »

Les uns à la suite des autres, les quarante assassins hurlèrent, se motivant mutuellement.

Ils étaient quarante ! Ils allaient la tuer, cette ennemie de l'humanité !

« Dans la vie et dans la mort… » commença Penn, s'arc-boutant déjà, se prêt à combattre.

« Dans la vie et dans l-… »

Tout à coup, et sans crier gare, la monstre qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'eux tous ouvrit la bouche, sans même les écouter davantage, au point d'atteindre une taille de cavité d'une ampleur inimaginable. La mâchoire inférieure, à l'intérieur de sa bouche, semblait se disloquer et se déconnecter de la partie supérieure. Grande ! Si grande ! Elle s'ouvrait… c'était si gigantesque !

Et… tout à coup…

ELLE HURLA !

Le "cri" sortit !

Un cri strident surgit depuis ses poumons, traversa sa gorge, quitta ses lèvres.

Le son était aigue, atroce, phénoménal. Il atteignait les extrémités d'une tessiture que les humains ne connaissaient même pas ! C'était invraisemblable ! Si épouvantable de par sa force et de par son timbre, sa hauteur vocale… agressant les tympans, les tuant… une tonalité au-delà de ce que le monde matériel pouvait produire d'auditif, et expulser par les voies de la vampire à un niveau colossal de démence sonore !

Le bruit traversait les membranes des oreilles, démolissait les osselets au point de rendre fou ceux qui l'écoutaient. Ils se bouchaient les oreilles, les assassins ! Ils serraient les dents, les quarante tueurs ! Ils hurlaient de douleur et de souffrance, ces humains ! Jamais ils n'avaient entendu cela ! Jamais ils n'avaient subi ceci. Cela atteignait leur cerveau, les faisait s'étourdir, ils perdaient le contrôle, perdaient l'équilibre, s'écroulaient au sol, aux pieds exacts de la reine invincible. Le sang s'échappait ! Leurs cerveaux… avaient été brutalisés… Quelque chose de tout à fait inexplicable avec des mots !

La moitié d'entre eux s'évanouirent. Deux, même, moururent. Cinq étaient devenus définitivement sourds. De l'écume et de la bave sortait de la bouche de certains d'entre eux. Ils avaient perdu conscience !

Benito, tout comme trente-neuf des quarante-deux assassins étaient allongés par terre, vaincus, anéantis. Falcon était encore conscient, bien qu'à terre lui aussi. Il n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Seuls ses yeux lui permettaient de voir ce qui se tramait alentour.

Il les distinguait… il y avait deux personnes encore debout après cette attaque unique mais complètement folle et surprise.

L'une des deux, sans étonnement, était la reine des monstres en personne.

L'autre était Penn. Il n'avait, lui, qu'un genoux à terre. De manière surprenante, il semblait encore pleinement conscient.

La reine fronça un sourcil.

« Les humains ne sont pas censés pouvoir résister à ça. » confessa-t-elle, surprise d'en voir un capable de se maintenir encore à peu près debout alors qu'elle venait juste d'employer contre eux tous une de ses capacités les plus extraordinaires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… » prononça difficilement l'humain.

La monstre suprême regarda son adversaire, le vide complet dans le regard.

Devait-elle lui rendre ?

Malgré tout, elle décida de lui parler.

« Les vampires originels, nos ancêtres, avaient leurs propres moyens de communiquer avant que le langage ne soit formellement créé. La couleur de nos yeux, les battements de nos cœurs… et le "cri", ce que je viens d'utiliser contre toi… Nous avons cessé d'utiliser tout cela il y a des millénaires parce que vous, les humains, ne vous êtes pas avérés capables d'en survivre lorsque nous les utilisions. »

La reine s'exprimait sans se soucier de ce qu'elle révélait. Elle était insouciante. Elle venait de vaincre quarante de ses adversaires en ouvrant seulement la bouche, faisant un simple usage de son "cri". Et le seul qui avait réussi à en supporter les dégâts, il ne représentait absolument aucune menace pour elle.

Mais Penn réalisa tout à coup quelque chose. Quelque chose d'incroyable !

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible !

« Vous avez cessé… parce que nous..? »

La reine souleva un œil.

Il avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle disait, hein ? C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avouait à un humain, ça, d'ailleurs…

« Oui. Nous avons cessé lorsque vous, vous êtes apparu… »

**PUTAIN ! ! !**

Une quantité hallucinante d'exclamations résonnaient dans l'esprit de Penn.

Apparu ? ! !

Apparu ? ! !

Mais alors…

Mais alors…

Les humains étaient apparu APRES les vampires de sang-pur ?!

Les vampires se trouvaient sur Terre avant eux ?!

Penn pâlit de peur à l'entente de ces mots-là !

Ca remettait TOUT en question ! Tout !

La CIL ! La vie ! Leurs luttes !

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, avaient cru, considéré comme logique et évident, les humains ne constituaient pas la première race d'êtres anthropomorphes vivant sur Terre ?!

Les directeurs de la Commission comme chacun des millions de membres de celle-ci à travers le monde devaient savoir ça ! Tous pensaient que les monstres avaient été créés en tant que menace pour l'espèce humaine ! Que les hommes devaient se battre pour protéger ce qui était leur ! Cette planète ! Que leur combat était légitime ! Et là… on annonçait tout d'un coup à l'un d'entre eux… à Penn… qu'ils se trompaient depuis toujours ; depuis la nuit des temps, les humains n'étaient jamais arrivés les premiers sur Terre ?! En réalité, ils ne faisaient que coloniser depuis longtemps une planète sur laquelle d'autres espèces d'êtres vivants, dont les vampires, avaient occupé avant eux ?!

Ça aussi !

Mais bordel… Ca aussi, il fallait l'annoncer aux directeurs !

Parce qu'à présent, il fallait revoir la légitimité de leur cause ! Depuis le début ! Parce que ça voulait dire… ça voulait dire que…

« … »

Une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule de l'agent Penn !

Celui-ci stoppa aussitôt le fil de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers la reine.

« … »

Ce regard…

Mon Dieu !

Il était mort.

« … »

Dix secondes plus tard, la vie d'un nouvel humain nourrissait le corps de la reine. Celle-ci vidait Penn…

… de son sang !

* * *

Une enfant dormait, paisiblement, recroquevillée en une forme de position fœtale. Elle était couchée sur l'herbe, innocente de fragilité. Cela ne semblait pas préoccuper sa protectrice : une monstre détenant une puissance apocalyptique justement en train de la contempler.

Elle devait vraiment être assez jolie en temps normal, cette petite sorcière. En temps normal, bien sûr, parce que… là… toute blessée et amochée qu'elle était, elle inspirait plutôt de la pitié qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, le cœur de la cryptide battait sans broncher pour cette victime des injustices de ce monde. Et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elle avait tant tué, pour cette petite !

La reine des monstres soupira.

Cela faisait des heures que sa protégée était endormie. Elle ne semblait nullement prête de se réveiller...

La reine Lexa ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'enfant. Elle pouvait dire avec certitude que la vie de la jeune humaine n'était pas en danger. Mais elle avait hâte qu'elle se réveille, par contre.

Elle avança une main et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient touffus, pleins de saleté. Du sang séché, de la boue, de la bave et des larmes… il y avait de tout, sur elle.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce que ces humains étaient fragiles, vraiment !..

Mais elle sourit juste après.

Ils étaient fragiles, oui, mais ça les rendait d'autant plus précieux.

Cela la força malgré elle à songer à tous ceux dont elle avait ôté la vie quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps démembrés et éviscérés envahirent son esprit. Elle en eut presqu'envie de vomir, elle qui, en tant qu'existante, ne pouvait pas vomir. Elle ressentait encore le goût de leurs sang dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se demanda Lexa, plaçant son visage contre ses mains, horrifiée par son propre comportement passé.

Elle avait avalé beaucoup trop de sang. Elle n'en avait même pas besoin d'autant !

Si elle avait dû dévoré en effet au début les organes des premiers humains pour se nourrir du sang qu'ils contenaient dans le simple but de survivre à ses assassins, dans les derniers vivants qu'elle avait mangé elle n'avait recherché au contraire qu'à satisfaire son horrible appétit. Un appétit dont elle pouvait se passer ! Elle qui ne ressentait même pas la faim…

Non… elle avait juste dévoré parce qu'elle aimait ça… le sang…

Lexa ferma les yeux.

L'image d'une magnifique et jeune humaine pénétra ses pensées.

Nicole… c'était l'amour de sa vie… celle qu'elle appelait toujours avec bonheur sa précieuse "meilleure amie"… C'était une humaine, elle aussi… si Lexa voulait pouvoir espérer un jour construire un monde de paix avec la race de son amie, il fallait absolument qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses pulsions de monstre. Ce n'était pas parce que les humains étaient faibles qu'il fallait les tuer !

Sa mère était comme ça, mais pas elle !

Lexa repositionna son regard vers l'enfant Yrwyell.

« J'ai tant tué pour toi, petite enfant. J'ai tant tué pour toi. Mais aussi pour moi… Pardonne-moi… »

Elle sanglota.

Elle se détestait.

La reine des monstres se détestait.

Elle maudissait ce qu'elle était elle-même.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle naisse monstre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu naitre humaine, tout comme plein de monde ? Même chat, hippopotame ou jaguar lui aurait suffi ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas monstre… Pas démon…

Elle pleurait profondément.

Cent ans… C'était l'espérance de vie qu'on lui avait pronostiqué à la naissance. Non, elle allait peut-être même vivre encore plus longtemps que ça !

Une grimace d'amertume s'installa sur son visage.

C'était beaucoup trop long…

Elle voulait être comme les humains : mourir, et après se dire que, peut-être, elle aurait la chance d'aller au paradis.

Mais le sort était bien cruel.

Les fées n'avaient pas créé de paradis. Elle le savait c'était une invention des humains, ça…

Et quand bien même elles en auraient créé un, de paradis, ce n'aurait pas été pour elle.

Elle n'aurait pu y être destinée.

Lexa pensa tout à coup à ses propres créateurs. Ou plutôt, les créateurs de ses ancêtres les originels…

Elle soupira.

Elle avait quoi ? Une vingtaine d'années à peine ? Juste un peu plus ?

Et elle était déjà autant dégoûté de la vie ?

« Les humains… sont vraiment chanceux… de mourir si jeunes. » murmura-t-elle.

Sa poitrine se resserra.

Elle souffrait de sa propre malédiction.

Si Lexa avait bien un rêve, c'était celui de ne pas être vampire.

Mais autant demandé la lune ! Ca, à obtenir, c'était beaucoup plus réalisable !

Alors elle s'allongea, et abandonna ses pensées…

Elle était étendue sur le sol, moralement fatiguée, lorsqu'une petite voix fluette sonna à ses oreilles.

« Je… euh… mais, je suis où ?.. »

La reine des monstres se redressa aussitôt et jeta un œil en direction de la voix.

Tris, une fille de cinq ans, était là, mi-accroupie mi-allongée, les yeux endoloris et hagards, et étudiaient tout le paysage autour d'elle, ébahie. Elle semblait perdue.

« Tu t'es réveillée… » pensa tout de suite Lexa.

La jeune sorcière venait effectivement de revenir à elle.

Une douce chaleur naquit aussitôt au fond du cœur de la monstre. Elle avait devant elle une humaine. Une pour qui elle avait risqué sa vie, pour qui elle s'était battue. La toute jeune enfant était faible, toujours blessée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait ni où elle se trouvait mais elle était vivante.

Une situation qui ne pouvait que ravir la reine suprême. Tris, vraiment, était son rayon de soleil en ce soir…

Tris tourna la tête. Elle remarqua alors sa sauveuse à ses côtés, qui avait son regard plongé sur son corps.

Tris pâlit.

L'existante ! Elle était devant elle !

Elle en fut perturbée quelques secondes, ne parvenant pas à saisir comment celle-ci pouvait être encore vie alors qu'elle l'avait vu précédemment mourir de la main de plusieurs chasseurs l'entourant et perçant son corps de leurs épées. Elle cessa finalement de chercher à comprendre, se rappelant qu'entre elles ni leurs statuts ni leurs natures n'étaient égaux.

Une larme germa malgré tout depuis ses deux yeux.

Elle se repositionna, posa un genoux à terre, puis le second, et plaça son front en face d'elle qu'elle courba jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle était inclinée à même le sol, dans la plus soumise des révérences. C'était la même position qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle devait se présenter devant les anciens de son clan -lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore vivants- mais le cœur avec lequel elle s'inclinait, lui était tout différent.

« Votre altesse… » murmura-t-elle en un souffle incertain.

Elle n'était pas assurée de la manière dont elle devait se comporter. Mais qui pouvait prétendre savoir comment se comporter en faisant face à une personne d'une autre nature que la sienne ayant récemment combattu pour sauver la vie d'une autre ?

Lexa, en face d'elle, l'observa, stupéfaite.

Pourquoi cette petite s'inclinait-elle en face d'elle ?

Elle posa une main sur le visage de l'enfant pour masser sa joue, emplie d'une bienveillance pure. C'était étonnant à croire, mais la reine était déjà franchement attachée à la petite humaine. Elle songea aussitôt à s'enquérir de la santé de cette dernière, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait une différence importante entre voir les blessures d'un vivant et les comprendre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » prononça-t-elle, inquiète.

Même si la petite sorcière n'était plus en danger, la jeune Lexa ne tenait pas non plus à ce que celle-ci souffre plus que de raisons. Une enfant de cinq ans ne méritait pas tout cela.

Tris ne releva pas sa tête, gardant celle-ci collée au sol pour répondre.

« Je… euh… Je vais bien, votre altesse. Je crois ? »

Sa réponse formait davantage une interrogation qu'une affirmation, à l'entendre. Elle était même surprise qu'on cherche à savoir comment elle allait. La réaction de l'existante… ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi elle se serait attendue !

Celle-ci contempla sa protégée un bref moment puis, sans crier gare, ramena à elle son bras massant toujours précédemment le visage de l'enfant et mordit à pleine dent le long de son avant-bras, ingurgitant sa propre chair et faisant gicler son sang en dehors de son corps.

L'Yrwyell releva aussitôt la tête, surprise et paniquée. Elle s'apprêtait à épuiser les faibles forces qu'elle avait récupérer lorsqu'elle était évanouie ces dernières heures pour lancer une sorcellerie et soigner la vampire lorsqu'elle celle-ci plongea sans précaution son membre déchiré au sein même de la bouche de l'enfant. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt le sang de la reine envahir son palais et s'immiscer au travers de son canal buccal. La sorcière ne put que boire le liquide froid sans même l'avoir désiré.

Lorsque la reine rendit à son membre sa liberté, l'extirpant de la bouche de la toute jeune Yrwyell, cette dernière toussota. Elle regarda ensuite la reine, incapable de cacher -et n'essayant même pas- son incompréhension.

Celle-ci s'expliqua.

« Mon sang va t'aider à guérir. En tout cas un petit peu… »

Tris grimaça d'indignité.

« Mais… je… »

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne mérite pas… »

Ce fut au tour de de la gentille vampire de paraitre surprise.

« Mériter ? »

De quoi parlait donc cette enfant ?

Celle-ci paraissait confuse.

« Ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis la nuit dernière… » hésitait l'Yrwyell, « Même maintenant… vous… ».

Elle s'interrompit tout à coup, semblant interpellée par quelque chose. Elle releva le menton, examina le visage de son interlocutrice, pleine de scepticisme, et lâcha finalement ce qui pesait sur son cœur.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?.. »

Lexa grimaça aussitôt, envahie par le remord. Oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi ? Elle regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Tous ces morts, qu'il y avait eu… Elle s'était battue, mais… elle n'avait pu en sauver qu'une seule ! Elle ne se sentait pas digne d'être là pour protéger l'Yrwyell alors que celle-ci avait tout perdu… Comment pouvait-elle-même encore se prétendre sa sauveuse, quand celle-ci, en dehors de sa vie, et à peine à l'âge de cinq ou six ans -c'était là l'âge qu'elle lui estimait- n'avait déjà plus rien ?

Elle se sentit honteuse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, petite humaine. En dehors de toi, je n'ai pu sauver aucun des tiens… »

Tris baissa de nouveau la tête. Ses yeux étaient tout humides de larmes. Elle souffrait horriblement en son for intérieur même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le paraitre. Elle était traumatisée, mais souffrait aussi de la crainte de ce qu'allait être sa vie future à partir de maintenant. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

Et finalement, elle pleura. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Ce lui était impossible. Elle s'effondra, de nouveau prostrée au sol, cette fois-ci en guise d'abandon. L'abandon au désespoir.

Et plus elle la voyait ainsi, plus la reine Lexa se sentait repentante elle-même. Elle ne voyait pas son intervention d'hier comme ayant pu faire du "bien" à l'enfant. Si au moins… si seulement elle avait pu en sauver quelques-uns de plus. Juste quelques-uns de plus !

Une enfant humaine se tenait là, à genoux devant elle, pleurant abondamment, totalement anéantie et désespérée. C'était une situation que Lexa elle-même ne pouvait imaginer. Elle savait qu'elle était loin de pouvoir ressentir la peine dans le petit cœur de cette fille. Elle mourrait d'envie de se sacrifier pour elle ! Lexa désirait tellement pouvoir la décharger de son fardeau, quitte à s'en emparer à sa place. Simplement pouvoir la soulager un petit peu.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir cette pauvre enfant ainsi. Elle la regardait, imméritante. Si Tris avait eu les yeux levés, Lexa n'aurait même pas su trouvé le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Et là… elle désirait tellement… elle ressentait au fond d'elle l'envie de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, de la recouvrir de son corps, comme si en faisant cela il lui aurait été possible de la protéger un peu plus des misères de ce monde. Elle voulait lui parler, murmurer à son oreille. Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la consoler ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Elle voulait tant faire pour elle !

Mais elle ne faisait rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle ne savait pas faire.

Elle ne se sentait pas assez proche de l'enfant, ne serait-ce que pour simplement pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Aussi ne tenta-t-elle-même pas.

Elle se contenta simplement… de la regarder.

Le temps passa et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne change entre elles deux. L'une à terre, effondrée dans des torrents de larmes, et l'autre toujours assise, immobile et conservant toujours le même silence de plomb. Lorsque la jeune sorcière sembla se calmer un peu, ou ses larmes diminuer tout du moins, Lexa prit le risque de reprendre la parole.

« Ceux qui s'en sont pris à ton clan, veux-tu savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Tris resta muette encore un certain temps. Mais cela ne dura pas. Une existante lui parlait après tout…

Elle dirigea un regard légèrement empli d'acceptation en direction de la souveraine. Elle semblait discerner au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière… une ombre. Ou quelque chose qui semblait y ressembler. Tris n'avait encore jamais vu d'ombre. Et ce qu'elle voyait là, elle était à peu près certaine que ce n'en était pas une. Malgré tout, il y avait bien quelque chose qui planait au-dessus de la reine. Et Tris pensait que le mot "ombre" était le plus proche d'en caractériser la chose. Elle se laissa expirer un soupir mêlé d'épuisement et de satisfaction à la fois.

Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à ces chasseurs. Elle le voyait, le sentait. Inexplicablement. Elle le comprenait en regardant cette chose invisible qui demeurait aux côtés de la reine, cette fameuse "ombre" qui n'en était pas une…

MORT.

Ils étaient tous morts…

Et cela lui suffisait.

« Ils sont décédés… » murmura-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça, sans même chercher à comprendre comment la petite fille pouvait savoir une telle chose. Les sorciers… il fallait toujours qu'ils fassent dans le surnaturel.

« Tu en es satisfaite ? » demanda la reine.

Tris se rembrunit.

Satisfaite ? Certainement pas…

Elle fit non de la tête. Lexa en fut immensément surprise. N'était-elle pas heureuse de savoir son peuple vengé ?

« Les chasseurs… ont tué mon peuple parce qu'ils en avaient peur. S'ils avaient pris le temps de nous connaitre, on aurait pu leur apprendre à savoir qui nous sommes et ne pas nous craindre. On aurait pu éviter tout ça… »

« Mais ils sont morts. C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta encore la reine.

Elle ignorait ce qu'était la vengeance. Au sens subjectif du terme elle ne savait pas ce que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenter le désir de la pratiquer pour quoi que ce soit. Elle savait cependant que les humains le ressentait parfois. Aussi espérait-elle, en disant cela, que la petite sorcière lui donne raison. C'était ce qu'elle espérait pour moins culpabiliser d'avoir tué autant de ces chasseurs.

48 cadavres ! 48 cadavres ! C'est ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait combattu toute la nuit d'hier et la matinée d'aujourd'hui. Pendant que la sorcière était inconsciente, elle avait brutalisé, tué et dévoré autant de corps. Il y en avait partout dans les montagnes. Et aujourd'hui, on était le soir… les liechtensteinois avaient depuis longtemps découvert les corps abandonnés, et Lexa avait amené sa protégée évanouie plus loin, pour qu'elle ne découvre pas tout cela en se réveillant. Elles étaient situées aux sommets d'autres montagnes, à présent.

Mais Tris… ne répondit pas comme Lexa l'aurait espéré !

« Non. Mais je suppose que c'était inévitable, en tout cas. »

« Inévitable ? » s'interrogea Lexa.

« Vous êtes une existante, alors… Vous avez tous les droits ! »

Lexa fut secouée d'entendre de tels propos.

L'Yrwyell… savait ce qu'étaient les existants ?!

« Ce qu'ont fait les chasseurs… tuer ma famille, c'était mal mais… vous, vous n'avez pas été créé par les fées alors vous pouvez faire ça. »

Lexa en était sidérée ! Les existants et même les fées ?! Cette jeune sorcière en savait autant ?!

Elle coupa net l'enfant.

« Tu… tu… mais ! Comment connais-tu l'existence des fées, petite sorcière ? »

Tris regarda sa reine sans comprendre.

« Les fées ? »

Mais de quoi parlait donc la reine ?

« Bien sûr que je les connais ! Ma maitresse m'a toujours parlé d'elle. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre les mots ! N'est-ce pas normal de connaitre l'existence de ses créateurs ? »

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas normal !

Lexa connaissait des centaines d'humains avec qui elle était amie ! Ils étaient pratiquement tous plus âgée que la jeune sorcière et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit qu'ils connaissaient l'existence des fées !

Mais, Tris, cette jeune sorcière, elle, savait. Elle trouvait même cela normal !

Lexa n'en revenait pas !

Elle pensait qu'en dehors d'elle et de ses semblables -les autres sang-purs- personne ne savait que c'étaient les fées, les créatrices de ce monde…

Tris, elle, pensait exactement tout l'inverse ! Elle était convaincue que la plupart des vivants à travers le monde savait tout cela !

La vérité était que la petite Tris ignorait autant du monde extérieur que Lexa ignorait elle-même des Yrwyell. Tris n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors de la fréquentation des membres de son clan tandis que Lexa, elle, ne savait de son clan mythique de sorciers que ce qu'elle en avait entendu par le passé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'Yrwyell de sa vie avant l'avant-veille. Autrement dit, d'eux, elle ne savait pratiquement rien !

Tris fit la moue.

« Les fées ont créé les vivants mais aussi la vie elle-même. Ceux qui tuent la vie s'opposent au plan des fées ! Les chasseurs… ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils font. Mais vous, ma reine, vous n'avez pas été créé par les fées. Je ne sais pas qui vous a créé mais je sais que votre nature n'est pas la même que la nôtre. Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de respecter la vie. Si vous décidez de tuer des vivants, nul n'a le droit de vous en empêcher. »

La jeune sorcière s'exprimait avec son cœur et selon ce que la logique qu'elle percevait dans les plans de ses divins créateurs lui dictait. Pour elle, il n'y avait de sens que là où demeurait la volonté des fées et des dieux d'une nature identique à la leur : les créateurs des vampires et des zombies.

De son point de vue, un humain n'avait nullement le droit de tuer un autre humain parce que la vie leur avait été donnée à chacun. Si les fées avaient donné la vie à l'un comme à l'autre, qui était l'un pour avoir le droit de tuer l'autre ?! En revanche, les sang royaux eux n'avaient pas été créés par les fées. Ces premiers ne vivaient pas, ils existaient seulement. Et parce que leurs créateurs n'étaient pas les créateurs de la vie, rien ne supposait qu'ils avaient la même obligation de respecter la vie. De plus, en ce qui concernait les sang-purs et les autres morts-vivants justement, Tris savait qu'ils étaient les prédateurs des vivants, des existences dont le rôle était la destruction, la fin de la vie ! Aussi de son point de vue un existant tuant, émiettant et dévorant un humain sur son passage était tout autant naturel et acceptable qu'un lion dévorant un agneau pour dans le but de s'en nourrir. Pour elle, un humain tuant un autre humain était le "mal" tandis qu'un sang royal tuant un humain était le "bien". Et en vérité, si ici et maintenant sa reine s'eut jetée sur elle dans le but de lui arracher la gorge et la manger, Tris n'aurait pas trouvé ça autrement que normal… et n'aurait pas du tout cherché à résister !

Car ainsi était sa vision du monde. Ainsi était sa vision de la vérité.

Lexa… n'en revenait pas !

« Alors tu dis que… ce que j'ai fait à ces gens, quand je les ai tué… ce n'était pas mal ? »

Tris hocha la tête.

« Non, ce n'était pas mal. »

Lexa était sidérée.

« Et tu n'es même pas heureuse que les assassins de ta famille soient tous morts ? »

« Non. » répondit une nouvelle fois Tris alors qu'elle adoptait un visage triste, « Je ne retire aucun bonheur à cela. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Je… j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment mais on ne peut agir sur le temps. Et les vivants sont destinés à mourir un jour ou l'autre alors, qu'ils soient morts… cela ne change rien à ce qui leur serait arrivé un jour, non ? Ma famille aussi… »

Lexa regardait la petite sorcière, éberluée. Elle avait à peine cinq ans et elle parlait de la mort aussi facilement ? Plus elle parlait avec elle et plus elle avait l'impression de parler à une monstre, elle aussi. Les humains qu'elle fréquentait d'habitude, en France, n'étaient pas du tout comme ça !

Tris n'en voulait pas du tout aux chasseurs d'avoir tué son clan entier ! Elle ne leur en voulait pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! Elle souffrait, il est vrai, mais ne les tenait absolument pas pour responsables. Elle en regrettait même presque leur mort !

Lexa était… abasourdie… admiratrice…

Elle sourit.

Pendant que Tris continuait de parler, Lexa continuait elle, d'observer cette jeune enfant parler avec une immense sagesse. Plus que la regarder, elle la contemplait. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle l'admirait.

Tris… était si courageuse !

Lexa se mit tout à coup à penser qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir sauvée. Elle plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui s'avérait décidément de plus en plus bavarde, afin de la faire taire.

Voyant la reine lui obstruer la bouche, la jeune et sage Yrwyell n'eut pas d'autres choix que murer ses commissures. Elle releva les yeux et observa le beau visage de l'existante à son tour. L'une comme l'autre s'aimaient déjà énormément.

Lexa prit le temps de réfléchir encore un peu. Cette pensée qu'elle avait en ce moment… ce choix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… ce n'était pas rien. Cela pouvait changer la vie de cette enfant à jamais. Mais en même temps, sa vie n'avait-elle pas déjà tant changé au cours de ces deux derniers jours ? Et surtout Lexa ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser à elle, à Nicole… et son rêve qu'elle voulait réaliser avec elle.

Alors elle prit sa décision. Une décision…

Qui allait bouleverser leurs vies !

Et cela se passa d'une manière aussi simple que celle-là. Juste en prononçant quelques mots :

« Tris, petite fille… »

Tris souleva les yeux.

« Oui ? Ma reine ? »

« J'ai un rêve… »

Tris sourit. Un rêve ?

Elle avait déjà accepté cette femme en face d'elle comme sa reine, seigneur et maitresse, alors…

« Un rêve ? Lequel, ma reine ? »

« Je veux sauver ce monde. Je veux faire la paix. Avec les humains. Avec le monde entier. »

… alors les rêves de sa reine étaient naturellement ses rêves à elle aussi !

« Je veux qu'ils apprennent notre existence à nous les monstres. Et qu'ils apprennent à nous aimer. »

« Je vous aime déjà moi. »

« Oui, je sais ça… » lâcha Lexa, tout à fait amusée.

Tris était un trésor pour elle, vraiment !

« Je veux supprimer la guerre de ce monde, petite sorcière. »

Tris, tout à coup, se releva.

« La… guerre ?! »

Lexa fut surprise de voir sa protégée réagir autant.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Tris se rassit, voyant qu'elle avait réagi légèrement avec excès.

« Mais… votre altesse… vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir supprimer la guerre ? Les humains… les vivants… »

Tris soupira, malheureuse.

Malheureusement, elle avait médité assez dans sa vie pour savoir au moins ça ! La guerre était au fond du cœur de l'Homme. Tant qu'il y aurait des hommes, il y aurait des guerres. C'était inévitable.

« On ne peut pas supprimer les guerres, ma reine. J'en doute. Pour moi, c'est impossible… »

Lexa acquiesça.

Oui, cette dernière en était convaincue à présent.

Tris allait pouvoir l'aider.

« Et pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Euh, mais euh… les vivants ne sont pas très intelligents, ma reine… Et ils ont des besoins. S'ils ont des besoins qui s'opposent entre eux alors la guerre est inévitable… »

Lexa sourit, ravie de pouvoir parler avec une enfant aussi mature qu'elle.

« Les besoins, hein ? Et si je les supprimais, ces besoins, en ce cas ? »

Tris regarda la reine.

La reine était-elle idiote ?!

On ne pouvait pas les supprimer, ces besoins !

« On ne peut pas supprimer leurs besoins. C'est le propre des vivants. Si on le leur ôtait, ils s'en créeraient de nouveau ! »

« Et si je leur ôtais ces nouveaux-là aussi ? »

Tris se fâcha.

« Alors il y aurait les désirs ! Et après les désirs la folie ! On ne peut pas supprimer la guerre parce que les hommes sont des idiots ! »

Lexa regarda son enfant, surprise. Mais elle conservait le même sourire éternel sur son visage. Elle était enchantée de cette enfant. Celle-ci, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'hurler sur une existante, sur sa propre reine, s'inclina à terre aussitôt, morte de peur. Peur d'avoir outrepassé ses droits. Comment avait-elle osé se laisser s'emporter à ce point ?!

« Pardonnez-moi, ma reine ! Je suis impardonnable ! Je vous en prie. »

Pour une fille qui avait passé les cinq ans de sa vie à s'incliner devant les anciens et les autres aînés de son clan à chaque fois qu'elle devait poser les yeux sur eux, elle considérait la sujétion conforme aux différences de statuts comme fondamental. Pour elle, ce qu'elle venait de faire était "mal". Très, très TRES MAL !

Elle venait de commettre un outrage ! Non pas à un ancien mais à un existant, c'était encore pire ! Pouvait-elle seulement être encore pardonnée ? Si la reine lui annonçait ici et maintenant qu'elle la reniait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

Mais la reine se contenta de l'observer, séduite. Et elle lâcha finalement des mots.

« Tu es merveilleuse, Tris. Vraiment tu es extraordinaire. »

Tris prit immédiatement le visage le plus sérieux du monde.

Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, c'était au-delà de tout. Elle… une simple Yrwyell, une fille insignifiante… était merveilleuse ? Une reine qui dominait même les vivants avait dit qu'elle, Tris, une enfant de cinq ans, était extraordinaire ?!

Elle en trembla. Bon dieu ! Pouvait-on seulement être plus heureux qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là ?

Elle se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci d'une joie intense, joie du fait de savoir qu'elle avait acquis de la valeur aux yeux de Lexa. Elle était épanouie dans ses moments de grands troubles.

Assurément, la relation entre ces deux-là était très spéciale. Lexa, juste par ces mots, avait le pouvoir de créer dans le cœur de Tris des marrées de misère continuelles comme des océans de bonheur ensoleillés.

Tris s'inclina une nouvelle fois face contre terre. Cela devenait une véritable habitude chez elle.

« Ma reine. Je veux vous servir ! Toute ma vie ! » affirma-t-elle d'une voix si forte qu'elle en cria presque.

Lexa élargit le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres.

Elle aussi était heureuse.

« Tu ne me serviras pas. Tu m'accompagneras. »

Tris releva une nouvelle fois la tête.

Ce que venait de dire la reine… qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Celle-ci posa une main délicate sur la joue de la petite fille devant elle.

« Tris, tu m'accompagneras… et à partir de maintenant, tu ne m'appelleras plus jamais "reine", c'est d'accord ? Je ne suis pas ta reine, ce n'est pas ce que je veux être pour toi. »

Le cœur de Tris battait à un rythme infernal. Elle était aussi proche du visage de la reine qu'elle vénérait… c'était… Wouah !

« Vous serez quoi, pour moi, ma reine ? » demanda-t-elle.

La reine des monstres sourit.

« Si tu le veux bien, je serai ta famille. »

Le cœur de Tris défaillit instantanément.

Et c'est ce soir-là, un soir d'automne, au cours de l'année 2014, alors que dans quelques montagnes méconnues du Liechtenstein des chasseurs envoyés par les seize directeurs de la plus grande organisation criminelle internationale du monde venaient exterminer plusieurs européens innocents pour avoir commis nul autre crime que celui d'avoir découvert au matin, en se réveillant, plusieurs tueurs sanguinaires eux-mêmes assassinés plus tôt par une monstre aux pouvoirs légendaires, que, quelques montagnes plus loin, une nouvelle "famille" se créait au sein du monde obscur.

Lexa, qui avait hâte de rejoindre son armée, son vassal Titus et son pays natal qu'elle aimait tant, saisit la main de Tris et l'aida à se relever pour s'en aller marcher.

« Allons-y, Tris. » proposa la première.

« Oui, grande sœur. » répondit la seconde, pleurant de joie.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

.

.

.

.

Félicitations, vous venez de vous enchainer 102 pages de lecture (sur mon document word, lol). Bon à part ça, vous aurez sans doute relever plusieurs incohérences en lisant ce chapitre, des informations qui sont révélés qui ne coïncident pas avec celles qui sont données dans la fiction principale. J'expliquerai normalement tout dans la suite de l'histoire. Seule exception, que j'explique donc ici : dans la fiction principale, un curé raconte à Clarke que Lexa n'a jamais bu de sang humain, alors qu'ici on voit bien que si. C'est qu'en fait, Lexa a menti au curé lorsqu'elle lui a raconté son secret. Lexa a une obsession, c'est qu'elle veut se faire le plus d'amis possibles et pour ça elle doit faire en sorte de n'effrayer personne. Chose assez difficile à faire quand tu racontes que tu bouffes de l'humain au petit-déjeuner, quoi^^ donc du coup, le curé croit que Lexa n'a jamais bu de sang humain, et à cause de lui Clarke aussi le croit. Mais c'est faux !


	4. BIO-Trexa1 bis

**Dans le chapitre précédent, il était raconté le passé de Tris, cette petite sorcière qui aura un rôle crucial dans le futur de la vie de Lexa. J'ai essayé d'expliquer la sorcellerie du mieux que je le pouvais. Ceci dit, je me doute un peu que ce ne soit pas véritablement clair. Du coup pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le courage de lire ou bien qui n'y ont absolument rien compris, voici les points résumés ainsi que quelques petites anecdotes supplémentaires :**

**Points résumés :**

_1_ Dans cette fic, ce sont les fées qui ont créé le monde puis elles l'ont abandonné._

_2_ Les fées sont toutes puissantes. En effet, il leur suffit de penser pour créer. Ce qu'elles pensent est créé. Leurs pensées sont donc créatrices. C'est ainsi qu'elles créèrent le monde et tout ce qu'il contient. Ce pouvoir créateur est appelé le __"__savoir__"__._

_3_ Les fées ont quitté le monde mais elles y ont quand même laissé leur volonté. Leur volonté se manifeste par un ensemble de règles qui ont pour rôle de maintenir un fonctionnement constant de la nature (Ex : l'eau doit être liquide, les êtres vivants doivent vieillir…). Ces règles de fonctionnement ont pour appellation les __"__lois__"._

_4_ Les lois sont en principe immuables. Les vivants les subissent au quotidien, le plus souvent sans même en avoir conscience. Mais certains vivants arrivent quand même à les modifier. On les appelle des sorciers._

_5_ Les sorciers peuvent forcer le fonctionnement de la nature, donc les lois, à se modifier soit par la force, soit par la communion, c'est-à-dire en étant en harmonie avec elle. _

_6_ Donc, le savoir des fées est le pouvoir de créer par la pensée, tandis que les sorciers peuvent influencer les lois (créées par les fées) par la pensée. Ce pouvoir de modifier les lois, c'est la sorcellerie. _

_7_ La plupart des sorciers dans le monde attache davantage d'importance à la sorcellerie mais les Yrwyell, un puissant clan/famille de sorciers, préfère le savoir (pas celui des fées, pour le coup, mais celui des humains, c'est-à-dire la connaissance et l'enseignement de la vérité) parce qu'ils se considèrent, en tant que créatures, comme insignifiants et pour eux la connaissance et l'attachement à la vérité est un moyen de vivre dans l'humilité et dans le respect perpétuel de tout ce qui a été créé par les fées. Ils s'opposent donc à tous les humains et autres sorciers qui se laissent dominer par leurs passions et détruisent la nature créée par les fées sous la domination de celles-ci. [NdA : oui, les Yrwyell sont des philosophes…]._

_8_ En dehors des lois, il existe aussi les __"__ombres__"__. Si les lois sont les règles et caractéristiques qui gouvernent toute chose, les ombres en sont leurs essences/le fondamental. Il est toujours plus facile pour un sorcier d'influer sur une caractéristique d'une chose (la loi) plutôt que sur son essence (l'ombre). Prenons un exemple :_

_Un stylo est posé sur une table. Un vivant peut le déplacer en le prenant dans sa main, et va le poser sur une chaise. Le vivant n'aura aucune difficulté à faire cela parce qu'il ne va violer aucune loi ni aucune ombre._

_Le stylo est posé sur la table. Un sorcier peut déplacer le stylo par la pensée, le soulever dans les airs sans même le toucher et le poser sur la chaise. Le sorcier peut faire cela parce qu'il aura agi sur la loi de la matière (qui gouverne le stylo) et sur la loi de la gravité (qui gouverne l'espace). Vu que c'est un acte de sorcellerie assez restreint, aucune ombre ne va s'y opposer. Après tout le sorcier a violé les caractéristiques de la matière et de l'espace, mais il n'en a pas violé l'essence._

_Le stylo est posé sur la table. Un puissant sorcier va fixer le stylo du regard, se concentrer et… instantanément, le stylo va disparaitre et réapparaitre sur la chaise. Là, le sorcier n'a pas influé sur des lois mais sur des essences. En effet, pour __"__téléporter__"__ le stylo, il aura fallu qu'il soumette (contrairement aux lois, les ombres ne peuvent pas communier avec les vivants donc il s'agit bien de soumettre et non pas de communier) trois ombres : l'ombre de la matière qui ne tolère pas de disparaitre et réapparaitre, l'ombre de l'espace qui impose que toute matière ne peut se déplacer dans l'espace que par effet de mouvement et d'inertie, et l'ombre du temps qui exige que tout déplacement de matière nécessite un temps pour réaliser ce transport de la dite matière. Transporter un stylo instantanément d'un endroit à un autre demande donc non pas de violer des lois mais de violer des ombres. Et ça, très peu de sorciers peuvent le faire…_

_Toute ombre s'oppose à un acte de sorcellerie dès lors qu'il est d'une certaine ampleur. Mais toutes les ombres n'ont pas la même puissance d'opposition. C'est pourquoi certains actes de sorcellerie sont plus difficiles à réaliser que d'autres. Déplacer un stylo par télékinésie ne gêne aucune ombre donc c'est assez facile à faire. Téléporter un stylo gêne plusieurs ombres qui vont donc résister et tenter d'empêcher que le sortilège ne se réalise. Mais c'est encore possible. Ramener un mort à la vie gêne l'ombre de la mort, l'une des plus puissantes ombres qui soient. La résistance qu'elle opposera dépassera largement celles qui s'opposeront à la téléportation du stylo. C'est pourquoi il est bien plus difficile de ressusciter un mort que de téléporter un stylo. Sans de telles ombres, tous les sorciers pourraient pratiquer la nécromancie et plus encore…_

_9_ Les sorciers possèdent des rangs distincts selon leur facilité à faire usage de la sorcellerie. Est appelé __"__Maitre sorcier__"__ celui qui parvient à réaliser un sort de sorcellerie même avec l'opposition d'une ombre. Est appelé __"__Grand Maitre sorcier__"__ celui qui parvient à réaliser des sorts non pas avec les lois mais avec les ombres (autrement dit, soumettre directement l'ombre pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose de contraire à la nature dictée par les fées). Il y a enfin un rang de sorcier suprême qu'on appelle __"__Sage__" mais personne ne sait en quoi il consiste._

**Remarques :**

_1_ Contrairement aux apparences, Tris n'est pas encore une Maitre sorcière dans la fiction principale, lorsqu'elle sauva Clarke. En effet, Clarke n'était pas encore morte (bien qu'elle n'était déjà plus non plus vivante). Elle était entre les deux. Donc Tris n'a pas essayé de violer l'ombre de la mort. Certes, l'ombre a quand même voulu s'opposer à Tris, mais ce qu'a fait Tris n'était définitivement pas un acte de sorcellerie défiant la mort c'est simplement que l'ombre est venu s'opposer de sa propre volonté à un acte de sorcellerie qui ne la violait pas encore… Si Clarke avait déjà été morte, Tris n'aurait eu aucune chance de la sauver (parce que l'ombre aurait résisté plus farouchement encore plus l'ombre est violée, plus elle résiste). Mais elle a réussi uniquement parce que Clarke n'était pas encore morte. Mais étant donné que l'ombre de la mort était déjà dans les parages, c'est déjà un exploit ce qu'elle a fait ! 8 ans, c'te bourrine…[NdA : bon, et puis il y avait l'ombre de la vie qui l'a bien aidé, aussi…]._

_2_ Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi les Yrwyell attachent autant d'importance au savoir et à la vérité, il faut comprendre que pour eux, la nature est ce qu'ont créé les fées. Et les fées ont voulu que la nature fonctionne d'une certaine manière, manière qu'elles ont imposé au travers de leurs lois. Donc pour les Yrwyell, la sorcellerie est contre-nature puisqu'elle pousse la nature à fonctionner d'une manière que les fées ne désiraient pas. Les Yrwyell ont naturellement un grand respect pour les fées puisque ce sont elles qui les ont créé, et donc réprouvent l'usage de la sorcellerie, surtout quand elle est opérée en violentant les lois plutôt qu'en communiant avec elles, ou encore quand elle est utilisée à des fins personnelles. Donc, dans l'ensemble, les Yrwyell ne sont pas enthousiastes à l'idée de la pratique de la sorcellerie et ne l'utilisent que pour des raisons limitées, à commencer par celui de toujours connaitre la vérité ou encore de faire le bien (mais la notion de __"bien" est particulière chez les Yrwyell). Pour donner une image simpliste, imaginez Superman qui refuserait d'utiliser sa super-ouïe, sa super-vue, sa super-force, son pouvoir de voler, de courir vite, etc. et préfèrerait vivre comme un simple humain ordinaire parce que ce serait davantage conforme à une volonté divine. Vous comprendrez l'importance que les Yrwyell attachent à l'humilité…_

_3_ La vérité est d'une importance fondamentale pour les Yrwyell et c'est pourquoi ils enseignent autant de savoir à leurs enfants dès leurs plus jeunes âges. En effet, il faut que les enfants connaissent la vérité très tôt. Mais un autre problème se crée. C'est que lorsqu'un vieil enseignant enseigne à un plus jeune, il risque, sous couvert de lui enseigner la vérité, faire œuvre de propagande. Par exemple, à l'école, on nous enseigne l'Histoire, mais au final, nos maitres et maitresses d'école ne nous enseignent que le programme de l'éducation nationale, c'est-à-dire la propre vision de l'Histoire selon les hommes politiques. On ne nous enseigne jamais la VERITABLE Histoire, celle qui est objective, dénuée de tout point de vu, complète et intègre. On ne nous enseigne jamais LA vérité. Et pour un Yrwyell, enseigner quelque chose à un enfant en prétendant lui enseigner la vérité, c'est quelque chose de terrible (du coup, vous pouvez comprendre les regrets de Willa pour avoir trop répondu aux questions de Tris, ou encore pourquoi elle refusait de leur apprendre les formules d'incantations qui doivent être découvertes individuellement). C'est pourquoi, il est coutume chez les Yrwyell d'enseigner aux enfants très tôt afin de leur donner le goût de la vérité, la soif de la connaissance intègre ainsi que les bases et fondements de la méditation, puis d'arrêter tout enseignement à partir de l'âge de 15 ans. Les 15 premières années, où l'enfant Yrwyell bénéficie des enseignements d'un sorcier plus expérimenté, on appelle cela __"__l'initiation__"__. Une fois les 15 ans atteints, donc l'initiation terminée, les enfants doivent se débrouiller et chercher à connaitre la vérité uniquement à partir des bases qu'on leur aura enseigné et la méditation personnelle. Comme cela, les vieux sorciers évitent le risque d'enseigner de fausses vérités aux jeunes générations. Cependant, dans ce chapitre, tous les Yrwyell se font massacrer donc ce n'est pas à 15 ans mais à 5 que Tris va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore…_

_4_ Dans ce chapitre, on découvre pour la première fois le nom de la mère de Lexa : Prama. Il s'agit d'une contraction de Pramheda. Donc si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblait la mère de Lexa de son vivant (quoi que Lexa ne sache pas elle-même véritablement si sa mère est morte), il vous suffit d'imaginer Becca/A.L.I.E._

_5_ Dans ce chapitre, j'ai seulement expliqué ce qu'était la sorcellerie et je n'ai pas parlé de la magie. J'expliquerai ce qu'est la magie plus tard, directement dans la fiction principale. Mais pour expliquer rapidement, il y a deux différences principales entre la sorcellerie et la magie._

_Les sorciers utilisent l'immatériel (dont les lois et les ombres, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres choses immatérielles…) pour influencer le matériel (tout ce qui appartient à la nature physique et qui peut donc être objet de pratique de sorcellerie). Les mages n'utilisent pas l'immatériel, ils modifient le matériel directement, de leur propre volonté. Ainsi, un sorcier « demande » à la loi de changer la nature, alors que le mage va, lui, changer la nature directement par la force de son esprit. Cela implique deux choses. Tout d'abord, l'esprit du mage est plus puissant que celui du sorcier puisqu'il est capable d'agir directement sur la matière alors que le sorcier ne le peut pas. Mais ça veut aussi dire que le mage fera toujours des sorts moins puissants que le sorcier. Parce que le sorcier a beau être moins puissant, il se fatigue beaucoup moins puisque ce n'est pas lui qui modifie lui-même la nature (ce sont les lois qui le font pour lui). Le sorcier fait donc moins d'effort. Donc le mage sera condamné à faire des sorts toujours très faibles puisque sinon cela fatiguera beaucoup son esprit. Alors que le sorcier pourra réaliser des sorts très puissants tant que les lois acceptent de répondre à sa « demande » et que les ombres ne s'y opposent pas._

_Les mages n'ont pas accès à l'immatériel. Ils sont limités au monde matériel alors que les sorciers eux, peuvent facilement envoyer leurs esprits dans les mondes immatériels. Les mages ne peuvent donc pas voir les esprits, lois et ombres… Ils ne peuvent pas communiquer entre eux par la pensée et ils méditent mais très difficilement (alors que pour un sorcier, la méditation c'est la base)._

_En dehors de ces deux différences, la magie et la sorcellerie consiste à peu près en la même chose. Tout comme la sorcellerie, la magie consiste à modifier la matériel. Simplement, les moyens mis en œuvre pour y parvenir sont différents._

_Un pratiquant de la sorcellerie s'appelle un sorcier. Un pratiquant de la magie s'appelle un mage (et surtout pas un magicien, ça c'est le nom de ceux qui pratiquent la prestidigitation, et ça n'a rien à voir…)._

_6_ Dans cette fiction, la méditation consiste en le fait de renoncer temporairement à demeurer dans le monde matériel privilégier l'immatériel dans l'optique d'accéder à un niveau de sagesse, de connaissance ou de compréhension supérieure._

_7_ Il n'existe pas d'ombre du futur. En effet, l'ombre est l'essence de toute chose. Donc si une chose n'existe pas, son ombre ne peut pas non plus exister. Or, le futur est une chose qui n'existe pas POUR L'INSTANT. A l'inverse, les ombres du passé et du présent existent. Dans la fiction principale, Lincoln observe l'ombre du passé de Clarke et c'est comme cela qu'il sait que Clarke a déjà tué des monstres par le passé. A l'inverse, les sorciers peuvent connaitre le futur, eux. Mais le futur n'est pas figé, en réalité ils ne font que l'interpréter. De plus, ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui peuvent lire le futur, car c'est une magie qui ne repose pas sur la communion des lois (on parle de magie dans le cas où on n'utilise pas de lois, et non pas de sorcellerie) la magie de la connaissance du futur, comme celle du don de parler aux âmes (il y en a d'autres encore) sont à part…_

_8_ Il existe deux types de magie : _

_celle qui consiste à modifier la nature par la force de son esprit. Ex : plier une règle en deux (alors qu'un sorcier plierait la règle en demandant à la loi de la matière de se modifier et d'accepter qu'une règle solide puisse malgré tout se plier en deux)._

_celle qui ne s'explique pas par la force de l'esprit. C'est un pouvoir autonome (on nait avec cette capacité l'entrainement sert seulement à la rendre plus puissante, pas à l'acquérir). Ex : voir le futur, parler aux âmes…_

_sauf exception, les mages ne pratiquent que la première forme de magie et non pas la seconde. Ce sont les sorciers (certains, pas tous) qui pratiquent la seconde forme. _

_Tris est née avec un talent inné pour la seconde forme de magie._

_9_ Dans cette fiction, sort et sortilège sont la même chose c'est-à-dire une modification de la nature soit par la force de l'esprit (magie) soit par l'usage d'une loi (sorcellerie)._

_10_ Dans la fiction principale, il y a des monstres non physiques : les fantômes. Ce sont malgré tout des êtres vivants immatériels résidant dans le monde matériel. Ils n'ont absolument pas la capacité de fréquenter les mondes immatériels.._

_11_ Les choses matérielles sont strictement cantonnées au monde matériel. Un corps physique ne peut jamais aller dans un monde immatériel. A l'inverse, les choses immatérielles peuvent bien aller dans le monde matériel. C'est pourquoi dans la fiction principale, Lincoln, qui n'est pas un sorcier, pouvait voir des ombres autour de Clarke. Lincoln n'est pas un sorcier, donc il ne pourra jamais voir une ombre si elle décide de rester dans les dimensions immatérielles il faut qu'elle vienne dans le monde matériel pour qu'il puisse la voir. A l'inverse, les sorciers peuvent tous transporter leurs esprits dans les mondes immatériels donc eux peuvent voir les ombres dans les mondes matériels comme immatériels._

_12_ Dans ce chapitre, il est révélé que ce sont les fées qui ont créé le monde, et d'autres entités encore qui ont créé les existants. Or, en tant qu'existante, Lexa est forcément au courant de cette vérité. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle a autant de mal à croire en l'existence d'un dieu, au tout début de la fiction principale._

_13_ Je reviendrai plus tard, et dans la fiction principale, sur ce que sont réellement les fées, et qui sont aussi les deux autres entités qui les égalent et qui ont créé les existants…_


	5. ID-Univers1

**Quelques notions de vocabulaire** (présentées part Clarke Griffin)

Hey, salut tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ? Pour ma part, ça va très bien. Vous me direz, j'en ai conscience, que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. Ne m'en déplaise, l'auteur m'avait donné quelques vacances que je ne lui avais pas demandé. Mais bon au final, vous serez d'accord avec moi, des vacances ça ne se refuse jamais ! Enfin bref pas d'inquiétude, je suis là !

Dans la fiction principale, la guerre entre la Commission et la coalition est sur le point de se conclure. On va voir ce que ça va donner.

***tourne la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que Werydick n'est pas dans le coin***

***chuchote* :** _au cas où ça vous intéresserait, on est en train de créer un groupe d'intérêt pour se coaliser et forcer Werydick à faire en sorte que ce soit Lexa qui gagne._ Sinon, en attendant que ce trou du c-… pardon ! Cet auteur génial fasse gagner la femme que j'aime, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal de faire un récap'.

'Fin… un récap ? Pas un vrai récap, disons juste plutôt que j'ai eu l'idée de reprendre avec vous quelques notions de vocabulaire, quoi. Parce qu'en relisant toute mon histoire depuis le début, je me suis rendu compte que ni moi, ni Lexa, ni aucun autre personnage intervenant dans toutes ces aventures ne se donnait à un moment ou à un autre la peine de vous expliquer les notions de base de notre univers. Quand on y pense, c'est couillon, nan ?!

Donc voilà, c'est cadeau !

**Les gentils (de mon point de vue, c'est eux !) :**

**CILCFO :** la Commission Internationale de Lutte Contre les Forces Obscures, ou plus couramment appelée la « CIL » par les feignasses qui n'ont pas le courage de prononcer son nom complet. Sauf quand ce sont des professionnels qui se disent que la contraction est quand même vachement plus pratique pour gagner du temps, parce le temps c'est de l'argent -comme moi par exemple. C'est une grosse organisation, genre à l'échelle de toute la planète, qui s'est engagée il y a quelques siècles à préserver la Terre et sauver l'espèce humaine de toute menace qui existe ou existerait, et ce à tout prix ! A l'heure actuelle, la seule menace contre l'humanité qu'elle s'est donnée à charge de combattre, c'est la prolifération des monstres sur notre planète. On appelle les membres de cette organisation les « agents ».

**Divisions :** ce sont des sortes de secteur d'activité, pour la CILCFO. Chacune de ces divisions est spécialisée en quelque chose de précis, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elles coopèrent ensemble qu'elles sont vraiment efficaces. Il y en a 16 pour l'instant. Parmi elles se trouvent la DADT (pour tout ce qui concerne fabrication des armes et progrès technologique), la DSFI (les soldats balèzes qui exécutent toutes leurs missions les doigts dans le nez), la DEA (qui gère pratiquement tout ce qui est administratif), la DRP (tout ce qui est recherches scientifiques), la DIC (correspondances, informations et communications entre les agents), etc.

**Divisions officieuses :** bon là, je ne peux pas grand dire grand-chose. Normalement, je ne suis même pas sensée avoir le droit d'aborder le sujet avec vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire là-dessus, c'est que les 16 divisions de la CIL, ce sont seulement les DIVISIONS OFFICIELLES de la CIL. A côté, il y a celles officieuses. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce en quoi elles sont spécialisées ni de ce à quoi elles servent exactement. Techniquement, seuls les directeurs de la CILCFO sont au courant de leurs existences. Les agents ordinaires de la CIL ne savent même pas qu'il y a des divisions officieuses dans notre organisation. Mais bon, comme je suis la fille d'Abigail Griffin, une descendante des dix premiers… disons que j'ai moyen d'accéder plus facilement à des informations classées secrètes, quoi.

**Directeurs :** les chefs de leurs divisions respectives. Il y en a donc sans surprise 16 en tout, un par division.

**Secrétaires :** ils/elles dirigent leurs divisions respectives aux côtés de leurs directeurs. Et je précise bien qu'ils n'ont de secrétaire que le nom, ils ne font pas du tout de travail de secrétariat. Autre précision, ils ne sont pas vice-chefs mais bel et bien chefs à part entière. Ils ont le même degré d'habilitation et la même autorité hiérarchique que les directeurs. Par exemple imaginons que le septième secrétaire (s'il y en a un) de la DADT donne un ordre à un agent de sa division -la DADT pour le coup-, cet ordre aura la même valeur que s'il eut été donné par le premier secrétaire ou même par le directeur en personne. C'est exactement pareil. Le fait qu'il y ait des numéros dans la liste des secrétaires n'a que deux conséquences : premièrement, un secrétaire avec un numéro plus petit pourra toujours annuler ou modifier une décision d'un secrétaire avec un numéro plus grand (uniquement en aval, pas en amont !) alors que l'inverse n'est pas possible et deuxièmement seuls les directeurs et les premiers secrétaires sont autorisés à siéger au sein du Haut Conseil. En moyenne, une division tourne autour de quatre ou cinq secrétaires. Dans le cas de la DSFI, il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est Jacopo Sinclair.

**Haut Conseil :** institution décisionnaire suprême de la CIL. Dans les divisions, les directeurs ont une autorité absolue, mais elle ne vaut que pour ce qui est relatif à leurs divisions. Dans le Haut Conseil par contre, les directeurs -ou premiers secrétaires- prennent conjointement des décisions qui impactent toute la CIL dans son ensemble et ils sont tous sur un pied d'égalité. Du coup ce n'est pas une personne qui décide mais plutôt un groupe qui décide à la majorité. Vu que la CILCFO est la plus grande et plus puissante organisation secrète au monde, le Haut Conseil rassemble un petit groupe de personnes qui, s'ils le voulaient, pourraient en coopérant carrément bouleverser le monde dans son ensemble. Heureusement qu'ils se réunissent rarement… Ils sont compétents pour prendre des décisions que les directeurs ne pourraient pas prendre tout seuls (une décision qui nécessite la coopération de plusieurs directeurs à la fois) tout ou presque ce qui concerne les agents de niveau S ou au-delà : promotion à un niveau supérieur (Clarke qui est agents S devient SS par exemple), ordre ou mesure de sanction (en principe personne ne peut donner d'ordre ou punir un agent de niveau S ou plus, mais le Haut Conseil et uniquement lui le peut, et même dans ce cas, il y a une procédure qui n'est pas simple à suivre) définir ce qui constitue une menace pour l'humanité (par exemple le fait que les monstres existent).

**Chambres :** des structures et des bâtiments formant ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des sièges d'entreprise mais faits pour les divisions. Chaque division de la CIL possède au moins une chambre par pays, mais bien souvent il y en a plusieurs. Certains agents de la CIL peuvent voyager de manière courante et dans ce cas ils se rendront à la chambre de leur division pour obtenir des informations, travailler, communiquer, recevoir leurs salaires quand ils travaillent pour la CIL à plein temps), etc. Par ailleurs, il y a certains pays dont les gouvernements sont clairement au courant de l'existence de la CIL. C'est le cas de la Russie, par exemple. De ce fait, Moscou a autorisé la CIL a implanté un certain nombre de chambres dans son pays mais en imposant diverses conditions. La CIL n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter car sinon, sans chambres implantées en Russie, la traque des monstres aurait été beaucoup plus compliquée pour elle dans ce pays. Et du coup, il arrive parfois que certains membres du gouvernement russe se rendent dans les chambres pour passer des accords variés avec les différentes divisions de la CIL. Dans pareil cas, les chambres de la CIL peuvent aussi s'apparenter à des ambassades… Dans le chapitre 61 de la fiction principale, vous voyez Célia Djövkick tenir une réunion afin de réfléchir à un moyen d'implanter de nouvelles chambres en Russie. Cela montre à quel point elle est insatisfaite et trouve que la CILCFO n'est pas suffisament présente en Russie. Quand je vous dis que la CILCFO est une organisation internationale superpuissante !

**Chasseurs :** c'est littéralement un mot polysémique. Les membres de la CILFCO qualifient de « chasseurs » tous ceux agissant sur le terrain pour espionner, infiltrer, traquer, tromper ou tuer les monstres vivants sur Terre, c'est-à-dire tous les agents de niveau D à SSS+, qu'ils soient actifs (en mission) ou non. Les monstres quant à eux utilisent ce mot pour qualifier tout agent de la CILCFO, quel qu'il soit, et donc indépendamment du fait que ce soit un « agent de terrain » (chasseurs de grade D à SSS+) ou un « agent de bureau » (agents membres d'une division à l'exclusion des membres de la DSFI).

**Grade :** Un outil imaginé par la CILCFO pour classifier les chasseurs. Ils vont de D (le grade le plus bas) à SSS+ (le grade le plus haut), sachant que ceux d sont suivis d'un « + » ou d'un « – ». Par principe, les chasseurs ont un grade « acquis », c'est-à-dire que le grade qu'ils portent est leur niveau réel de classification. Mais parfois ils passent en grade « optique », c'est-à-dire que leur grade administratif est considéré comme distinct de leur grade réel. Généralement, un chasseur obtient un grade optique lorsqu'il est sur le point d'être promu à un niveau supérieur. Par exemple, on supprime son « grade acquis C+ » et on lui donne à la place un « grade optique B- ». Dans ce cas son grade administratif reste C+ mais son grade réel est réévalué à B-. Si vous vous demandez quel est l'intérêt à distinguer les grades optiques et acquis, c'est que les chasseurs disposent de prérogatives et contraintes différentes en fonction de leurs grades. Et si un chasseur devait être soumis aux prérogatives et contraintes d'un C+ (son grade administratif) alors qu'on considère qu'il a déjà le niveau pour du B-, ce serait un peu injuste… La honte pour moi, c'est qu'au tout début de mes aventures (relisez le chapitre 2 !), j'étais initialement grade acquis A+ mais avait pour défaut de toujours réaliser mes missions en laissant dans la mouise mes coéquipiers. Pour me punir, mon nouveau responsable m'avait rétrogradée au grade optique A-. Mais bon, c'était plutôt symbolique car les différences de prérogatives et contraintes se font seulement d'une lettre à l'autre (grade acquis A+ à grade optique B+, par exemple) et non d'une valeur à l'autre (grade acquis A+ à grade optique A-). Et vu qu'il m'avait confié une mission de niveau S -celle d'infiltrer le réseau de Lexa en France- alors que je n'étais encore que de grade A (ce que normalement il n'a pas le droit de faire mais apparemment là il avait l'accord du Haut Conseil), je ne lui en voulais clairement pas trop.

**Grade SSS+ :** Pff… Que dire ? Il n'y a même pas de mot pour les qualifier ! Au cours de ce dernier demi-siècle, il n'y a eu que deux chasseurs de grade SSS+ au sein de la DSFI : mon père, Jake Griffin, celui que tout le monde appelait le « Dieu chasseur » et qui est mort mystérieusement (ma mère n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui lui était arrivé) et son rival Marcus Kane, l'actuel directeur de la DSFI, surnommé « l'ermite fou » et dont personne ne sait s'il est mort ou vivant parce que plus personne n'a vu sa figure depuis bientôt neuf ans ! Mais bon, tatie Cece dit qu'il est bel et bien encore en vie, et qu'il se contente juste de parcourir le monde à son bon vouloir (ce qu'il a tout à fait le droit de faire vu que puisqu'il est un agent de la DSFI, personne ne peut l'obliger à exécuter une quelconque mission). Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'appelle l'ermite fou, mais tatie a dit que le jour où je le rencontrerai, je comprendrai tout de suite pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça. Bon sinon, je sais que ça va décevoir beaucoup d'entre vous mais… si Lexa devait affronter un chasseur de grade SSS+ un jour, même si ça me peine à l'avouer… elle n'aurait aucune chance !

**Grade SSS :** Ça, c'est le niveau de ma tatie ! Elle est la plus puissante membre de la DSFI après Marcus Kane et Jacopo Sinclair. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre de manière sérieuse (elle n'aime pas vraiment se battre alors en général elle fuit les combats) mais tout le monde dit que sa force dépasse l'entendement. Et encore une fois, désolée de vous le dire, mais si Lexa devait affronter tatie, c'est tatie qui gagne ! Mais bon, comme tatie n'aime pas se battre, y a aucune chance que les deux finissent par s'affronter. Enfin j'espère…

**Grade SS :** Ça, c'est le niveau de ma mère -à l'époque où elle était encore agent de terrain-, que je déteste depuis que je la crois responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de la mort de papa. C'est aussi le niveau de mon meilleur ami Wells Jaha et de sa grande sœur Célia Djövkick. Il y a une très nette différence entre le niveau S et SS. Un grade S est beaucoup moins fort qu'un grade SS, mais je ne veux pas spoiler l'histoire, donc je ne vous expliquerai pas pourquoi. Il est difficile d'évaluer la force de Lexa comparée à des grades SS. Certains sang-purs sont plus forts que les SS alors que d'autres sont plus faibles. Mais dans l'ensemble, je pense que Lexa sortirait gagnante.

**Grade S :** Ça, c'est mon grade à moi. Et à ma sœur de cœur, Fox, même si elle est plus forte que moi. Fait chier ! Quand je pense que tous mes proches sont plus forts que moi… Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas d'autres différences entre les grades S et ceux au-dessus que la puissance et la réputation. Dans les grades inférieurs à S, chaque lettre confère des prérogatives et des contraintes différentes aux agents qui le portent, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans les grades de niveau S et au-delà. Pour cette raison, je dispose exactement des mêmes avantages en terme de statut que ceux que détiennent Marcus Kane ou encore tatie. Si ce n'est que Marcus Kane est un dieu comparé à moi, et tatie un ange… Tous les chasseurs de niveau S et au-delà n'ont pas de supérieurs, chefs ou responsables. Bien qu'ils fassent tous partie d'une division spéciale, la DSFI, même le directeur Marcus Kane ne peut pas leur donner d'ordre.

**Grade A (+/-) :** l'élite de la catégorie basse du système de classement par grade. Ce sont les plus puissants et les plus compétents si on exclut les membres de la DSFI. Ils ont tous beaucoup de prestige, et sont clairement au-dessus des niveaux D ou C, déjà rien qu'en terme de niveau d'expérience sur le terrain. C'est le grade de mon autre meilleur ami, Bellamy Blake, dont j'ignore pour l'instant la mort.

**Grade B (+/-) :** bien que la lettre soit différente, je trouve que leur niveau de compétence est très proche de celui des niveaux A. Perso, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence… Ce sont les niveaux de mes futures amies et complices dans mon projet de pacifier le monde entre monstres et chasseurs, Zoe Monroe et Harper McIntyre ! Oui, je spoile un peu, ha ha !

**Grade C (+/-) :** l'un des grades les plus bas pour les chasseurs. Ils leur sont souvent confiés les missions à faible risque d'échec ou de décès (la CIL n'aime pas perdre des agents inutilement). Ceci dit, les grades C sont déjà jugés compétents et si leurs chefs de région espèrent que leur valeur et efficacité en tant que chasseur augmente par la suite, ils chercheront à leur confier également des missions susceptibles de les faire gagner en expérience, et à long terme de leur faire accroitre davantage leur niveau de compétence.

**Grade D :** le plus bas niveau de grade. Ils comptent les chasseurs débutants ou bien les bons à rien. Généralement, ils se contentent de rassembler des informations et ne se trouveront jamais au contact des monstres. C'est sur leurs rapports que les chefs de région peuvent fonder leurs décisions, construire des missions et leur attribuer un niveau de dangerosité. Vous pouvez trouver ça drôle, mais les grades D ont beau constituer les agents les plus faibles, du fait qu'ils ne côtoient normalement pas directement les monstres, ils sont ceux comptant le taux de survie le plus élevé.

**Régions :** alors là il faut faire très attention parce que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les régions ne sont pas du tout des zones géographiques mais simplement des réseaux. Chaque chasseur de grade D à A+ est membre d'une région. Chaque région est dirigée par un chef de région. Les régions peuvent être de différentes tailles. Les plus petites régions comptent quelque chose comm membres alors que d'autres peuvent compter des dizaines de chasseurs. Les plus grosses régions du monde peuvent même compter des centaines de chasseurs ! Généralement, la création se passe comme tel : la DEA nomme un agent de la CIL pour créer ou bien reprendre la supervision d'une région déjà existante. Dans le cas où l'agent doit créer sa propre région, il devra recruter lui-même des chasseurs pour constituer son réseau. Comprenez-moi bien, vu que tout chasseur doit être membre d'un réseau, et qu'un chef de région ne peut voler les chasseurs d'une autre région, le seul moyen qu'un chef de région a pour recruter de nouveaux chasseurs, c'est de les créer ! Donc il doit soit convaincre des agents de bureau de devenir des agents de terrain, soit ce sont des humains du monde visible (qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence des monstres avant cela) à qui il fait découvrir que les monstres existent, et les convainc de s'engager dans la CIL pour combattre leur existence. Une fois qu'il a recruté des membres pour sa région, il leur attribue à chacun un grade et en informe la DEA. Le chef de région a quasiment les pleins pouvoirs sur les membres de sa région, il peut changer leur grade, les punir, les récompenser, leur donner les missions qu'il veut, etc. Généralement, une mission se déroule comme suit : le chef de région se rend compte qu'il y a un certain problème quelque part. Exemple : des français à Paris qui vont voir la police pour se plaindre qu'ils se sont réveillés la veille en pleine rue, une morsure au cou, et sans se souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé. Le chef de région va d'abord envoyer un grade D par exemple pour récupérer des informations en allant par exemple infiltrer la police et récupérer les informations qu'a obtenu celle-ci. Une fois que l'espion de grade D a fait son rapport, le chef de région se dit que maintenant il faut remonter la piste du vampire qui suce le sang de ses victimes en plein rue. Comme c'est une mission plus dangereuse et compliquée, il se dit qu'il va la confier à un grade C+. Celui-ci retrouve le vampire mais se rend compte qu'en fait ils travaillent en bande et sont bien une quinzaine. Là, le chef de région se dit qu'éliminer tous ces monstres est quand même une mission sacrément difficile, et donc il va la confier à une douzaine de chasseurs de grade A- forts expérimentés plus une chasseuse de grade A+ en qui il a parfaitement confiance du nom de Clarke Griffin. Les grades A- ont finalement remplis la mission, et il y en a même deux qui se sont bien débrouillés. Le chef de région va en nommer un au grade acquis A+ et l'autre au grade optique A+, et que si seulement ce dernier réussit aussi bien la prochaine mission, il passera du grade optique A+ au grade acquis A+. Pour ce qui est de Clarke Griffin, qui était déjà A+ dès le début de la mission, le chef de région se dit qu'elle a maintenant le niveau pour passer grade S. Le problème est qu'un chef de région n'est pas compétent pour promouvoir un chasseur au niveau de grade S. Donc le chef de région fait ce qu'on pourrait voir plus ou moins comme une sorte de lettre de recommandation qu'il envoie à la DEA, qui la transmet au Haut Conseil, et si le Hait Conseil approuve, Clarke Griffin devient officiellement grade S et quitte sa région pour devenir membre de la DSFI. Et désormais, elle n'a plus du tout de région, elle est indépendante.

Remarque, dans le chapitre 2 de la fiction principale, mon nouveau chef de région, celui que j'appelais mon « responsable », il s'appelait John Murphy. Et c'est lui qui me reprochait de pas suffisamment coopérer avec mes coéquipiers et m'a donc rétrograder au grade optique A-.

**Tonneau 23 :** Une arme inventée par la DADT, qu'on appelle aussi le « terminator ». C'est une sorte de canon en kit montable-démontable très lourd et à munition hautement dévastatrice. Son utilisation est terrifiante lorsqu'on en est la cible, mais du point de vue d'une professionnelle du meurtre de masses (meurtre de monstres, bien sûr !), ça reste à perfectionner.

**Dix premiers :** les dix premiers chasseurs de l'Histoire. Ils ont vécu au tout début du XIXè siècle au côté de Dhu Jaha, le fondateur de la CIL. Ils sont une source d'inspiration pour tous les agents de notre organisation aujourd'hui et les rares survivants de ces personnes, dont je fais partie, sont tous des gens très bien vus et respectés au sein de la CIL. Si on oublie la pauvre Harper McIntyre, bien sûr…

**Carte d'identification :** Une carte que possède chaque agent de terrain de la CIL, elle reprend la plupart des informations importantes relatives à chaque chasseur. Elle est nécessaire pour se connecter lorsqu'un chasseur rejoint une chambre, par exemple. Elle permet aussi aux chasseurs d'attester et prouver aux autres agents qu'ils sont bien membres de la CILCFO. Il faut éviter de la perdre, sous peine de très graves sanctions.

**Les méchants :**

**Monstre :** un mot générique pour qualifier tout être-vivant doté d'une intelligence comparable à un être humain sans en être un pour autant. Il y en a beaucoup plus que vous le pensez, dans ce monde ! Mon boulot, c'est de les exterminer. Ceci dit, tout n'est pas à diaboliser chez eux. Après tout, les inhumains vont de très belles créatures comme les sirènes (les plus belles femmes de la planète, après Nicole et Lexa évidemment) aux plus mystérieuses comme les fantômes (un certain Finn par exemple). La plupart d'entre eux sont capables de prendre une apparence humaine, c'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes jamais rendus compte de leur existence, bien qu'ils vivent tous parmi nous.

**Fantôme :** Une espèce de monstres assez problématique étant donné qu'ils ne possèdent pas de corps tangible. Personne ne sait vraiment grand-chose sur eux pour l'instant. Mais ma mère, qui aime beaucoup disséquer les monstres, en a fait tout un centre d'intérêt.

**Ogre :** Une espèce de monstres dont le QI moyen est assez limité mais à la force physique plutôt élevée. J'ai failli mourir de la main d'un d'entre eux par le passé. Mais ma femme m'a vengée.

**Loup-garou :** Une espèce de monstres parmi les plus proliférants sur la planète. Ils sont l'un des peuples le plus en rivalité avec les vampires. Pourtant, il faut savoir qu'il y a eu plusieurs périodes sombres et tragiques de conflits inter-espèces de monstres, dans le monde obscur. Certaines d'entre elles ont violemment opposées loups-garous et vampires. De ce fait, aujourd'hui, au début du XXIè siècle, les loups-garous se font discrets avec le fait que Prama, puis ses enfants aient formé plusieurs royaumes vampires.

**Zombies :** tout comme les vampires, ils portent le titre curieux de monstres « immortels ». Mais ils sont bien différents. Il s'agit d'anciens humains autrefois morts qui, pour des raisons que pour l'instant personne au sein de la CIL n'arrive à comprendre, ont pu revenir à la vie sous forme de squelette sans ou avec peu de chair. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ma mère s'y est autrefois beaucoup intéressée. Quant à la petite sorcière, Tris, elle semble quelque peu les admirer. Ou les vénérer, je ne sais pas trop…

**Sorcier/ère :** des habitants du monde obscur qui sont craints en raison de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Personne n'aime les sorciers. Ils utilisent les lois de la nature pour pratiquer la sorcellerie.

**Mage :** des habitants du monde obscur qui sont craints en raison de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Personne n'aime les mages. Ils utilisent la force de leurs esprits pour pratiquer la magie.

**L'univers de la fiction :**

**Monde visible :** le nom que nous donnons tous (agents de la CILCFO comme monstres) au monde dont l'ensemble du public a connaissance. Toute chose dont l'existence n'est pas cachée fait partie du monde visible. Ainsi, dans le monde visible, les monstres n'existent pas puisque la plupart des humains ignorent leurs existences. On pourrait dire que Donald Trump est la personne la plus puissante du monde visible.

**Monde invisible :** le nom que nous donnons aux choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent connaitre. S'ils le connaissent, ce n'est pas très bien. Dans le monde invisible, on trouve toutes les choses qui cherchent à exister de manière secrète. Ce sera par exemple les mafias, les alliances politiques secrètes entre gouvernements, le monde de la criminalité, etc. Et bien entendu l'existence de la CIL et aussi celle des monstres. Par exemple, on dirait que Thelonious Jaha et Célia Djövkick (les chefs de la CILCFO) sont les personnes les plus puissantes du monde invisible. Attention, ce n'est pas tout les membres du monde invisible qui connaissent l'existence des monstres ou de la CIL. Par exemple, le petit mafieux du quartier il est pas au courant que Lexa, la belle gosse aux cheveux bruns qu'ils croisent chaque matin, est en réalité reine de tout un peuple…

**Monde obscur :** une sous-catégorie du monde invisible dont seuls les monstres et les agents de la CILCFO ont connaissance. Et c'est bien normal car le monde obscur consiste justement à compter tout ce qui est secret en rapport avec l'existence des monstres, mais par extension on l'étend souvent de manière à y compter ceux qui les combattent, à savoir la CIL. Et du coup là oui, tous les membres du monde obscur sont au courant que les monstres et la CIL existent. Bon, il y a quand même quelques exceptions : dans le chapitre 40 par exemple on découvre plusieurs humains ordinaires (Chenpon, Bridelo, Fandel…) qui sont donc membres du monde visible mais savent quand même que les monstres et la CIL existent, donc connaissent l'existence du monde obscur !

**Ténèbres :** un autre monde complètement à part dont je ne sais absolument rien. Lexa par contre semble très bien le connaitre. A l'heure actuelle, dans la fiction, les seuls à connaitre le véritable monde des ténèbres sont les sang-purs, les faucheuses et quelques autres personnes très rares. La sorcière Tris, aussi, semble avoir une vague petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Il est possible que les ténèbres soient un monde qui n'existe pas sur Terre. Mais le mystère est entier sur le sujet. Une autre chose, peut-être : il y aurait une forme de langage utilisée par les habitants des ténèbres. Ce langage s'appelle le « Conscient ». Ce n'est pas un langage où on communique avec des mots, mais avec l'intellect. Et si vous ne savez pas ce que cela veut dire, sachez que moi non plus.

**Le peuple de la reine des reines (ma femme !) :**

**Vampires :** Une espèce de monstre apparue sur Terre à une époque indéterminée. Ils vivaient à l'origine en petite communauté, mais cela s'est réformé lorsqu'une sang-pur du nom de Prama s'est mise en tête de réunir les vampires en une société plus vaste, un royaume. Les vampires se nourrissent de sang, principalement humain. Le système de caste est fondamental chez eux, ainsi les membres les moins prestigieux (prolétaires) sont soumis presque naturellement à ceux qui leur sont supérieurs (nobles et royaux). Les vampires sont considérés comme une espèce de monstres immortels, même s'ils ne le sont pas vraiment. Dans le langage Conscient, « Vampire » signifie « Omniprésence ». Ne me demandez pas ce que tout cela signifie, je n'en sais rien !

**Prolétaires :** fondamentalement, ce sont d'anciens humains qui ont été mordus par ma chérie, ou bien d'autres sang-purs et ont donc été transformés en vampires. Ils doivent boire du sang humain pour ne pas tomber dans une sorte de coma et rester bien en vie. Avant, ils étaient agressifs et attaquaient les humains dans les rues pour se nourrir en sang mais depuis que Lexa a trouvé un moyen de droguer le sang en insufflant de la benzodiazépine dedans, ils se sont civilisés et sont donc maintenant beaucoup plus difficiles à traquer pour les chasseurs. On les appelle également les plébéiens.

**Nobles : **ce sont des métis, mi-humains mi-royaux. Ils sont le résultat d'accouplements entre sang-purs et humains. Ils n'ont pas besoin de boire du sang pour rester en vie mais le font quand même par tradition, par goût (les vampires trouvent le goût du sang délicieux), ou par intérêt (se nourrir en sang les rend aussi plus forts). Ils méprisent les prolétaires qu'ils considèrent comme des immondices sans savoir qu'eux-mêmes sont haïs par la majorité des sang-purs. Contrairement aux prolétaires qui sont fortement serviles envers les nobles et les royaux, les nobles eux sont souvent ambitieux. Nombre d'entre eux rêvent secrètement de renverser les sang-purs et de prendre un jour le pouvoir pour dominer leur espèce à leur place. Mais le vampire qui osera trahir Lexa et prendre sa place aura affaire à moi, foi de Griffin !

**Royaux :** on les appelle aussi les sang-purs. Contrairement aux prolétaires et aux nobles, ils sont vampires à 100%. Ils possèdent de nombreux pouvoirs spéciaux. Par ailleurs ils ont une force immense. Lexa est l'une d'entre eux, mais il en existe d'autres. De nom, je connais déjà ses sœurs Andréanne et Octavia, mais j'ai l'intention d'en découvrir d'autres par la suite. On raconte que la plupart des sang-purs seraient des femelles, et qu'il n'existe pratiquement pas de mâle. J'ignore pourquoi. Les royaux sont en principe asociaux, ils vivent donc seuls et ne se mêlent pas à leurs congénères, contrairement aux prolétaires et aux nobles qui vivent en société. Mais la mère de Lexa, Prama, a tout changé et a décidé de devenir reine de son espèce. Elle a donc créé un royaume. Ses trois filles ont repris l'idée en se créant chacun un royaume à leur tour. Mais pour les autres sang-purs de ce monde, pour l'instant, je ne sais rien.

**Originels :** les ancêtres des sang-purs. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que leur nom est différent. Après tout, les ancêtres des humains, ça reste les humains, non ? Donc pourquoi les ancêtres des royaux s'appelleraient les originels ? J'ai demandé à Lexa mais elle a refusé de me répondre. Je suppose donc qu'il existe quand même bien une différence notable entre les sang-purs d'aujourd'hui et les originels d'autrefois cependant j'ignore laquelle.

**Chevaliers :** encore une autre catégorie de vampires ! Là, je ne sais vraiment rien ! La seule chose que je sache de cette catégorie, pour l'instant, c'est une certaine Indra, que Lexa a embrassé par le passé pour la réveiller (elle était morte). Par rapport aux castes, j'ignore si les chevaliers sont au-dessus ou en-dessous des royaux. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je ne connais vraiment rien au peuple de Lexa.

Mais bon c'est le principe d'une aventure, non ? Tout reste à découvrir !


End file.
